


The Heart of A Killer

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mental health issues (per say), Smut, Straight Love, Torture, Yoai-BL, antisepticeye, straight smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do when the one you love leaves the world for his own selfishness and insecurities.<br/>This story explains what jack would do without 'mark'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day of decisions

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another work that I've been plotting for a few days. so please ignore any typos and any grammar mistakes. So...just so you know when a sentence is say "I" that is a perspective of darkiplier and "you" is the perspective of mark.
> 
>  
> 
> -Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2, 2017: reading this all over. I am still impressed. Impressed enough to edit this a lot. I decided, to delete about of dialogue between mark and dark. And I personally believe. That it fit this story into a better story. A better functional story. I'm not sure how long I will keep updating this. But this is a story close to my heart. And I plan a lot for it.

It had been dark in the sky for a couple of hours already while the moon was rising steadily past the trees and into the starry night. The trees shifted with each new gust of wind. The cold and humidity held itself in the air since it was the beginning of summer.

I looked out the window for a minute in shock with what my body had done. I didn’t do it though. I couldn't rip my eyes away from the body of the friend. He hadn't even expected me with the knife. I ran my fingers through my back hair. I fell to the ground on my knees staring at the oily scarlet liquid on my carpet.

I knew who did it. Who had committed this crime. I gasped with the realization of who had done this. I did it, I thought while i stared at my friend permanently stunned face. 

I shook myself and clenched my fist  at the anger. “I-i… I didn't do this….” I choked out of anger. No I thought, No I didn't do it. But I sat here and watched as my body was taken over. I was overpowered. Something forced me to kill Matt and Ryan.

I looked up quickly searching the room for someone who i knew wasn't there. “Where are you? I know you did this.” I yelled.

_ “I'm right here Mark, I've always been here. I am you consciences anyways.” _

I stood up from the body and spun around the room in search for the sound source. Then I realized, my ears didn't hear that voice, my ears didn't register the voice…. My brain had hear the voice. 

I stared down at my friend dead on the floor. So still and quiet. “Wh-who are you then?” my voice was still choked and crackled yet i knew it was my voice. 

_ “Ha, A better question is what am I? I am your conscience, yet.. More stronger and I can think for myself and I can read your thoughts, feed you thoughts and of course control you mind and body.” _ His voice was smooth and hypnotic, it pulled my minds full attention towards the voice until I was unaware of my own body. I tried to control myself, but head couldn’t concentrate.  _ “Hey look, calm down, alright. Look  since I can read your thoughts, I have an Idea. why don't we go see the person you have fallen in love with over the couple of years. You know, Sean William. That sexy irish guy. Lets go pay him and erotical romantic time. Trust me it’ll be fun.” _

I didn’t know what was going on one second I was about to tell him no, but then it was like I was forced into the action of nodding. An image of me with the knife flew back inside my head and I could ffeel my skin shiver. I could feel my legs walking but I couldn’t see them taking a step. It was like and out of body experience with my eyes open. I tried to take control again but I couldn't reach, so I had to watch my body grab my phone, dial Sean, and tell him he was coming to ireland. 

When I was finally in control again I stared at the phone still in my hands. I turned it off and set it down. “What…. Do we do now?” I asked into the open air. 

Silence answered my question until I heard a chuckle booming loudly in my head.  _ “Wow, your fucking hilarious. You know that. Ha, there is no we in this. It is me. I am permanently in control of your body, you understand that. I gave you control so that your body would have a heart attack with how panicked it was. There's no we. It is I, Dark. I will make death rain on this earth like a fucking hurricane. But it will take some time. And from now on I will be in control.” _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in this chapter. It should have been uploaded way sooner. But it is what it is. But hey I can't believe in the first whatever days this work as gottwn so many hits so with that said and done.
> 
> -Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> update- June,30, 2017: if i would have known where this work would be now, i would not have let the beggining of this work be so shitty. i would rather leave a lot of rigid elements. my horrible detailing, weird narrating. only so that new readers can see how much effort was put into this. just to show my progress i guess. this work means a lot to me and is close to my heart. i would much rather work on the chapters that improve the story than to focus on the ones that dont progress the story. nonetheless, i will edit a tweak these chapters (1-15) when i feel like it.

**Hey jack, I was wondering what you were up to, cause it gets kinda lonely in a big house. So I was wondering if you had any free time from YouTube where you could come and visit me or I could visit you. If not then that's okay and we could record videos together if you want.**

I hit the send button, curious about what jack would reply with. I mean he might understand and if not who cares I can just show up, he wouldn't want to leave me stranded. 

You get up hearing your stomach growl with hunger, you head to the kitchen. The house had an erie silence to it. I mean usually you would hear Matt or Ryan, recording videos and it was always filled with some sort of noise bit not now. You throw some rawmen in a pan on the stove with water. For a moment you thought this parasite thing wasn't here, listening and manipulating your thoughts after a few minutes of letting this sink in, you decide to keep this to yourself not tell anyone. What if he's right, it's in everyone. You shouldn't think about it for to long though. You drain the boiled water from the rawmen I to the sink and pour it into the bowl. You sit down at the couch. Around this time Matt would be watching TV. And the thought of going upstairs and checking if they were alive was way out of the ball park. You would just pour into tears, but let keep them there they still have a ton of prerecorded videos and when that's finished you'll make a video with text explaining how they have up on you tube and went to live in a different state thanks to the stress of YouTube.

I leave my host alone to collect his thoughts. I stilll felt bad that i sort of destroyed his life but i  had to plan this through. One mess up and jack would have suspicious thoughts. And I need him to feed his parasite with doubt so. I'll have mark admit his true feelings for him and pull him back and treat jack like shit. So then he will feel bad at himself we need to get jack to that tipping point and then makes sure his parasite and thoughts come back on him. But if this doesn't go as plan we can always bring him to LA and lock him up in the basement and torture him until his tipping point. Well anyways I have plan A and plan B.

You finish eating your rawmen with the TV off. You get up and take your dish to the sink. Even if Matt and Ryan were dead you would still be cleaning up and not leaving dishes everywhere. You walk back to the living room, when your phone vibrated with a text from jack, you check it.

**hey mark sorry I was recording a video for tomorrow but im pretty caught up with you tube so if you want you can come here to Ireland. If you want I'm not gonna force you choose and we could record a few video games together, do you have tickets?**

**Yeah, I have tickets don't worry. But ig seeing a new country wouldn't hurt and Matt and Ryan said they would upload the videos for me.**

**Cool. Well I can't wait for you to be here. Were gonna have so much fun and I get to show you around Ireland.**

ive put my plan together finally now when get there we manipulate marks thoughts to tell him. Yay I get to do the easy fun parts, yay.


	3. The plane ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing these chapters and I'm so glad that you all enjoy these chapters as well. So without further ado.... Here's the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)
> 
> updated and edited

The hot beating sun was rising steadily in the fresh morning air. Though it was still early in the day, the temperature was rising just as slowly as the sun. I took a deep breath of the morning air and ignored the stinging stench of car fuel that filled the whole car. It was disgusting but what did I expect with the traffic in the morning. Las Angeles can never outrun its traffic. No matter what time of the day. I shook my head and cleared my throat. 

Staring at my self in the mirror, I reflected on the events of yesterday. It was crazy to take in. Part of me couldn't even believe it. How could something like a parasite be in my head and screw around with my thoughts all my life with out me knowing. It was impossible. But a piece of me feels like its nothing. like its something to brush of my shoulder. I sighed cursing myself for being so naive.

I kept up with traffic for another half hour before finally coming upon my exit. I got off on Exit 40, and pulled into the airport. A voice whispered in my ear quietly but I could still distinguish its words. 

" _Come on,lets go pay Sean a visit."_ The voice was gurgled, almost like it was being choked, though I knew it was only me who could hear it. Nobody can hear another's madness. 

I walked among the people who were deaf to the voice in my head. My skin crawled with a feeling of anticipation I knew I shouldn't be enthusiastic about this, I could still feel the pit in my stomach widening with every breath. 

I hadn't seen Sean in almost a year and last time it was the best time of my life . Now, something new and dark was in my head and it was strange. But i knew it would  end up badly. but my feet kept walking and i already had by plane ticket bought. 

once i was seated in my respectful place i took a deep breath and ignored all the people that were still situating themselves. i tried to ignoring the whispering voice in my head but he kept nagging me wi th his annoyance.

"A _ren't you happy. i mean i can tell  a part of you is. but you wont accept it so it wouldn't matter."_ he nagged on, trying to get me to to respond to him. but i wanted to contemplate my thoughts without company. he eventually  fell silent once the loud plane engine started to roar with a pack of a  thousand lions. 

The rest of the plane ride was quiet and simply relaxing. while i sit without any voice in my head talking to me i was starting to accept this idea. that something really was in my head. i thought to myself, maybe this my conscious, but i quickly eliminated this thought for the voice and these dark thoughts were not a deeper part ogf me like my conscious. I thought of saying something to a doctor but then i would really be sentenced to an asylum. so now, i would have to sit here with no support from another human and let this voice devour me whole with no defense. was that really my only option.

I shook my head and looked out the window, the only thing that was staying constant. before i could stop myself i heard my voice say something really stupid. but somehow my lips weren't moving but my whole head could hear my clear and loud voice. "So what should i call you just the voice in my head or something else?"

" _I am the darkness in your hear, mind, and soul. so call me Dark."_ his voice was as loud and as clear as my own in my head. the same shivering sensation over my skin pounced upon me once more. but why was I feeling anticipation in my body.

just then i felt my seat being kicked from behind. I turned around and saw a kid that looked just about 5 years old. his excitement was on the high as he flaunted off his new shirt. yet he didn't stop kicking your seat.I didn't know what caused me to do it, maybe the repeated motion of his feet slamming into my seat or Dark in my head pulling at my emotions but i whipped around and yelled at the kid for him to stop. he did with a frightened expression glued to his face. 

everyone on the plane looked at me but i couldn't care i was to angered.. i tuned back around in my seat and faced the window glad that we would landing very soon. 

 


	4. arriving in Athlone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so you guys seem to love this work so if thats the case lets just do a stab in a half for the next chapter of darkiplier. I know is should have uploaded this sonner but i think more anticipation is better, so with that said please sit bach and
> 
> -Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh shit I almost forgot. This is also au where mark can drink alcohol without medical conditions getting in the way.

when i arrived in Athlone,Ireland i didn't know what to expect. .s glommy out. when i walked out of the airport you saw a small grey nissan parked a little ways from the entrance and out of it came a small green haired irishmen. when he saw me and my red hair he seemed embarrassed and right then and there i knew that jack already feds his parasite with some doubt. i mean but more like not doubt but regret so this might not be that hard at all.when jack got close to you you let mark take control of his thoughts and shit. 

when jack and you greeted each other infront of the airport, you decided to give him a hug and honestly you wanted that to last forever. But when you pulled apart from each other that moment was lost.

"It's been like forever since I've seen you." Jack said as he looked at you. You both started to walk back to his car but you had to Carry your suitcase and bag.

"Yeah sometimes it feels like that I guess. And that's why I thought. Why not come and visit Ireland. I mean there's a lot of places to see. So if you don't mind let's go see the city. I guess." You say as you enter the passenger side of jacks car and get jumpscared by gizmo.

"Yeah sure. Why not. But honestly there isn't that much cool things here in Athlone." Jack says as he starts the engine to his car and pulls off away from the airport.


	5. A stupid mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. the last capter was super fucking short so heres the next one on the same day.so with that said please
> 
> -Enjoy:)

i need to get jack alone not out here in public enjoying themselves. i need to crash jacks world down and leave him alone and make him regret everything, but unfortunately they decide to go to someplace called  the Portlick castle. it looked nice, mark liked it and if enjoyed it i had to as well.jack had said that there was one more place he wanted to take me. he didn't say where, so you let them enjoy them selves,until 10pm.

after that jack drove you towards the middle of the town to a small bar. the company was Sean's bar and you couldnt help but crack up at the fact that his name was on this little sign for a bar. it was so sterotypical since he was a irishmen. you slowly stared to calm down from laughing, and as you entered the bar you saw the main things, beer, bartenders, irish drunks, and the pool table. when jack was about to pay for the drinks you layed down a 100 dollar bil. and they toke it while you toke you beer and drank it, you needed this, to know you have a parasite like thing in your brain and it might be just you going paranoid, you needed to forget about it, you needed to forget your feelings about jack forget youtube for a moment. because you need an explanation for everything that was going on lately. when you had five drink jack was trying to get you to go home after you wasted 200 dollars on beer, and it was pretty fucking epensive. so you decide to buy a six pack of beer. and when you got to jacks place you were so drunk there was nothing to compare to your drunkness.

"thats gizmo.... gizmo boy come here." you said.

"sorry he hates the smell of alcohol, because ive came home drunk a lot, at that very bar."

you then grab jacks face"have i ever told you how beautiful you are." you said noticing the blush on his face."is that make up?" you say as you try to rub the his cheek up and down. you made him do his laugh that sober mark would have loved. but drunk mark decided to fall on the floor face first.

i need to tell jack marks true feelings about him, then jack can blame the alcohol and we can treat him like shit. maybe this migt work. but hey. if it doesnt we can always drag him back to LA.

"come one you drunk, lets get you to bed. you are gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning."

"whats sleep, sleep is for da week." you say as you get up off of the floor. when jack finally stoped laughing and became serious, he got you settled on the couch. 

"hey jack did i ever tell you how much you mean to me." you say as you look at him.

"yeah you've told me that were just friends and best friends at that" jack said as he handed you the remote.

"no.no.no. my actual true feelings, the one tat i bottle up and deny and deny and deny the fact dat i wove you." you said with the drunk talk kicking in. all jack did was stare at you and blush wen you said that."come here for a second" you say gesturing your and hand. as he walks over towards you, you stand up and grab his hips as you spin him in a circle and face him back infront of you and kiss him. as you drew apart you could see the regret on jacks face 

"wel goodnight love you." jack said as e ran back into his room and slammed the door.

after a moment of silence i needed to break it."so you feeling te hangover yet." you say as mark watches the tv

" no you little fucking thing. if Matt and Ryan were a live tis would be fine if i never would have screwed up then maybe this wouldnt happen and maybe i wouldnt be drunk, or feel horrible jack being regretting and mad." mark says as he turns off the tv.

"oh so now your finally telling the truth. you did fuck up mark. you killed Matt and Ryan i'm just here to make you do it and to control your brain." i say as i turn on the tv wit marks left arm. 

"leave the TV off. i want sleep." marks said

"no because you get the fun job and thats absorbing all the thoughts first. like i said we need to be compatible with each other." i say trying to make this day horrible.

"you know what nothing is going to ruin this day because even if i had to get super fucking drunk to tell jack my true feeling then noting will change today." mark said as e drifted to sleep slowly.


	6. A sick morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm sorry that i didn't upload this chapter sooner but i've had the worst writers block for A happy ending isn't forever, and i've been trying to work on it. so if you read that work please know i'm not planning to stop it for a long time.  
> so with that said please 
> 
> -Enjoy:)

when you woke up in the morning there was your a trash can next to the couch and you had a major headache. you sat up, and that was mistake as you vomited into the trash can and when you heard jack chuckle. in between your up chucks. jack would try to hand you a water bottle, but you refused, you did this to your self and you had to deal with the hangover from last night. when you were done puking you laid back on the couch and looked up at jack who was looking at the floor thinking holding Tylenol in one hand a water bottle in the other.

what is going through jacks mind, i mean last night he seemed mad about me getting drunk but hey i cant always control this fucker from doing what he wants. it sucks that he goes and gets drunk and then sits here and forces to deal with the pain. am i really destroying him. did i fuck up his life by telling him i'm a parasite. because if i did i have this puppet limb on his own puppet strings.

"mark you okay, do you want anything?" jack says looking at you worriedly as he takes a step closer towards you. you couldn't help but just feel awful because of last night, but you know that yesterday was a day you don't wanna forget because you enjoyed yourself. which you hadn't done since you killed Matt and Ryan back at the house.

"i'm fine don't worry jack if i need anything ill as-" you say but get cut of by another round of vomit. jack sits nexts to you comfortingly patting your back to help, but it wasn't.

'mark just take the pill, it'll help." jack says trying to hand you the pill once again, this time you refuse more and fling it out of his hands.he looks at you in disbelief of what you did."what the hell" he says looking at you.

" jack i'm sorry it just i have to take this pain because no matter what i do it wont fix shit. so please no the=at if anything happens to the future our future, i'm so sorry it was all my fault." you say clenching you fist out of anger in your self and sitting back on the couch.

mark fucking ruined it all. he ruined my plans and now he can watch jack get tortured and in the way of jack he'll think that its mark because he doesn't know i exist he doesn't know that i'm dark and all i want is a different look on life than the one that mark gave me, and i hope that the fans can help me, that they can fix me." you idiot you messed it up you were supposed to do this right but know you decide to get drunk and remember everything you did." i say in a deep low more mischief voice. I almost forget that jack is in the room but who cares mark needs his payback, and he needs his world destroyed and crumbled even if that means that i have to kill jack in front of him.

"no you fucker all you do is try to destroy me and take me down and just destroy my world but thats not gonna happen because yesterday was perfect,even if i got super fucking drunk last night every second with jack was heaven and it still is because its enjoyable, i'm myself, and i don't hold back a single thing so try to destroy my life because at least it was enjoyable with jack and those are the memories and thoughts i will always cherish in MY mind." you say almost wanting to cry when you hear a snap. and jack is sitting next to you, with his arm wrapped around you and snapping trying to get you attention. how long were you talking. how long had he been trying to get your attention. when you looked at him in the face he had a few tears down his face an obviously he was listening to everything you and dark were saying. and you were surprised that dark hadn't token full control like he did when you killed Matt and Ryan.

"mark, i'm so sorry, i didn't know that you enjoyed being around me that much and i didn't even think you thought of me like that.. mark im sorry, yesterday should have been better and don't be embarrassed i talk to myself all the time."jack says but as he speaks it all hits you like 100 mph car hit you and you realize what and why mark is doing this.

 


	7. A time away from your thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know this should have been up sooner but i've been having a small block with this so yeah, but you all love Darkiplier i mean who doesn't and i've been trying to think of more works to write but i wanna keep writing these and for as long as i can i want them to be up and updated frequently.but with that said, 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

you look at jack, he was so clueless of the hell you were going through. and he was thinking you were talking to yourself and you could tell even dark was shocked, i mean your still taking all this in and realizing exactly what dark was doing and wanting and now that mark knows your feelings for him you were scared of what would happen next.

this was perfect, I would be able to treat jack like shit today but since mark likes to fuck up we can just bring jack with us to la and torture him there, and then we could have what i wanted, jacks true things hes always wanted and to make him pay for it we can get it and then destroy it, right in front of him, and we post on Youtube a video of jack and mark together and oh his world will fall and everything that ark has showed and done in his life will be obliterated and lost. 

"come on mark, i've had feelings for you for ever and everyone i've talked to about it said that it was obvious, no wonder the fans ship us together, but dude knowing that you have similar feelings for me makes me feel more okay and stable about my life, you stop me from feeling regretful and lost. last night i hardly got any sleep because i kept thinking of the outcome of this hell hole, so thank you and if you want to be something more than friends just say, or we can take this slow." jack says looking at you with eyes full of belief that you can become something together but no, dark want you to loos everything and only because you gave him a perspective on life that he didn't want and yet you just want this to work out as much as jack does.

"Then move to LA with me. it gets lonely there and i should have told you that Matt and Ryan moved out, it sucks and my flight leaves like at five in the afternoon. so please and we can have a whole blithesome life together and we could do whatever we want, just tell me and ill make it happen." i say taking over marks voice and choking down his words and thoughts, mark needs to see what hes done to himself, he cant go back to being blithesome and insouciant.  that was in the past and he feed you so many thoughts of doubt and hurt that he can pay, and know how you feel.

"okay i'll move to la with you, but promise me you wont desert me or ruin me." he says. it felt like you were slowly drowning in an ocean of you thoughts and words and dark was just predominating your thoughts and emotions and dark cant do this, you gave him your thoughts. and he cant just leave you defenseless with nothing,

" i promise" i say letting mark have his words out but wont let him say them. this was all part of the plan, and jack and the fans will know who Darkiplier truly is.


	8. showing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really unsure of what to do for my chapter title. but oh well. and i know it should have been up sooner but im really short on what to do for the upcoming chapters. so fuck it.  
> if you have any suggestions for this tell meh in the comments.  
> so with the said. ****

you helped jack pack but afterwards he was so unsure that you wanted to help him but you knew you fucked up. and if you were to try to do anything dark would pull you back in an instance. so you said what he wanted to hear. but wen mark decided to throw you in the and ignore you you wanted to just shrivel up and die when dark takes control.

i was up to the fucking bar with mark thinking he can fix it all and shit, he caused this and he wants to take what happened back. once you do a certain action its remembered. good or bad it doesn't matter. and mark thinks he can still fix everything. you cant go back. when theres time travel. then we'll talk. but until then you have to live with the decisions you made in the past. maybe mark is so doubtful that he wishes he could go back to the good old days. 

"Mark i mean how do i know your not gonna leave me there if were gonna make this work we need trust in our relation ship" jack said. You couldn't believe what dark was about to do. and you wanted this to happen, but not like this.jack had sock collar and a leather like leash that he used a year ago when gizmo was classified as an "aggressive" by the dog pound. 

"Well then let me show you why i wont leave you" i say as I grab the shock collar that was on the top of jacks suitcase and push jack roughly onto the bed and putting the shock collar on him tight enough that it wouldn't hurt. i grab the leash and clip it on the collar and do a practice shock to see how well it worked. it caused jack to yelp in pain and buckle his hips into me.  I grab his shirt and pull it up so it would come off while bending down and sucking on his neck causing him to let out a small and loud moan that filled the room.  while I suck on his neck I stop and lick from his collar bone up to the base of his ear and whisper, "do what I say and you don't get shocked, every time i do shock you though, the number of the power will go up two. keep in mind this thing goes up to twenty-five." I say as I kiss his lips and bite down hard on his lip. I let my hands travel down jacks bare skin down to the waist line of his boxers and snap it out causing it to make a loud sound. " keep it down. One small noise and ill shock you" i say after he gasps quietly.

"Mar-" he says as I grab his hard dick through his jeans and squeeze. 

"i said no noise" i say as i hit the shock button on the leash. this causes jack to scream in pain. "no noise" I say shocking him one more time this time he opens his mouth but chokes down his scream. the shock power was already at twenty-five. jackaboy will get to know the true meaning of torture once i'm done with him. I slide down jacks blue jeans and boxers down revealing his hard cock. I didn't even look at him or give him any type of warning when I cover three fingers in lube and push into him he moans marks name and immediately I push the shock button causing him to buckle his hips again giving me more leverage to push my fingers into him more. he was biting his lip now trying hard not to make a noise and there was a small drop of blood coming from his lip when I push into him more with my fingers he lets out a whimper. "what did I say" I say pushing the shock collar more causing him to gasp. 

"Mark, fuck me." he says grabbing your shirt and looking you in the eyes.

you were so disgusted by yourself. why did it had to come to this and what the hell was dark actually planning to do with jack

I pull my fingers out of him and start to take of my shirt when I reveal my chest, jack couldn't stop looking at my sexy bare chest. when I take of my pants and boxers I turn the power setting down to twenty four and press it I position my hard cock so that jack will push into me when he buckled his hips he pushed into me causing marks words to come out and moan jacks name. so I grab the leash thats on jacks collar I pull him in and suck on his neck roughly which causes him to gasp. 

"I love you jack" you manage to say when dark was to busy focusing on jack. 

i lead jack to the bed again and shove him down. I blindfold him with my T-shirt. I go to the kitchen and look for a knife. and head to the bathroom and look for a needle and thread. "Now mark, this is whats gonna happen for a long time when you fuck up" i say as i walk back into the room and push into jack a few times hiding the items behind my back when i get jack to cum all over the bed i place him so his face is looking at the bed, but he is still blindfolded. I grab the knife behind my back bend down to jacks ear. "this is is only gonna hurt a lil bit." i say as i grab the knife and cut jacks spine vertically with pressure he yells from the pain and every time he does I shock him on the highest power level. I grab the thread and needle and start to concentrate. I positioned myself so that I was on top of jack and my cock was in jacks ass. it was a struggle to push into him and every time he moaned i still hit the shock button. after half way down the stitching, half my dick in side of jacks rear end and shocking him several times. he blacked out. which was exactly what you wanted.


	9. Slowly unraveling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> -Enjoy

So yeah, here you were. standing behind jack who was still unconscious and his back looked horrible. He had a deep gash on his calf that was also stitched up a few cuts here and there and he had a burning dark red circle around his neck from the several shocks that dark did. you felt horrible. all jack would remember was you doing these painful things to him, and dark still had things in store. so he wasn't paying attention to you. so you take control of your body grab a pen an piece of paper and write what ever comes to mind.

**jack i'm sorry you got caught up in this and i love you honestly, but i know this is hard to believe but, theres this parasite that eats me away and all he wants is my deepest desires, you,fame,fortune. and let me tell you every thought of you is enjoyable, every moment around you is worth anything. so if you still wanna be something after this all clears up let me know. because i'm lost and yea i had to get drunk to tell you my feeling about you and yeah i toke all of the pain afterwards, because i'm still trying because of you this thing hasn't token completely over because of you and, and you probably don't want me around after this so when you wake up, and after you read this just nod if you want me afterwards and ill make sure of it.**

after you were done writing you were so worried that in any moment dark's attention would snap back to you and he would read the note. but thank goodness he didn't. so you laid the note next to jacks hand so that way when he woke up he could grab it and read it. when you went and started to walk up the stairs that lead into the basement dark toke control and lead you back towards jack who was still reading the note you layed there. he had a few tears rolling down his face by the end of the not but at the end he managed to nod.

"what the fuck mark you ignorant twat, we had this all planned so you could have jack but no.you fucked up again thats all you do is fuck up" dark said as he snatched the not from jack, he didn't read it thank goodness, but he ripped it. it didn't matter jack already read the note and he knows your true feelings and emotions the ones you bottled up and denied and denied and that way dark wouldn't know your feelings towards jack so in agreement you nod when jack looked at you and you untied him from the chair.


	10. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm so unsure of chapter titles but don't worry this work will go on until whenever. So without further ado.
> 
> -Enjoy.

You were only able to untie jacks right hand until dark toke control and pulled you back but instead you fought him. Jack was trying to untie his left hand so you tried to untie his right leg. Half way through the untiring dark toke control almost fully but you tried to push him back as he started to mumble things you hated about your self.

"Your just a disgrace mar, you can't beat me you can't get away from your thoughts." I say making him take a few steps backwards put somehow he keeps his footing and slowly takes a step forward with exhaustion already.this ignorant twat doesn't u first and this world.

"Watch me" you say looking at jack for a few seconds for motivation. He was perfect and here he was trying to help you so with a few more efgorts you're able to make a full on sprint to a table. Which had a few things dark was gonna use to torture jack and one thing he had on the table was pistol that had only to bullets in it. He wanted to shot jacks shoulders and stick them back up just to see him in that pain. So you grab the gun and put it up to your head with your finger on the trigger. And yet for a moment you almost gave into dark there. But instead you look jack in the eyes. He was no fully untied and standing up. He looked at you as if knowing what you were trying to do. And he runs over to you but before he could prevent you or anything you kiss hus lips gently. With your finger still on the trigger. 

"I'm sorry jack, I love you but it's the only way out and things will get better" you say as you pull the trigger and hear the bang for a moment you thought it's didn't work but then you feel your body go limb and the last thing your eyes land on were jacks eyes filled with regret and anger. And then you felt relief no more dark and then it was gone no more al you saw was darkness and now you knew exactly what dark was, what he wanted how he got there and now your ghost follow jack and all you feel is pure doubt and yet you still want him and maybe there was another way, and jack might have stayed but now your dead the police wrote it off as a suicide and now you follow jack watching his life turn to what you describe as darkness.


	11. The spirit realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, this work has a thousand hits that's so nice. But it's not about the number of hits it's the amount of effort. And has I promised there will be more out of this Work and there is and theres more to come I still I have shit planned so  
> -Enjoy :)

* * *

As you sat there In the darkness  you kept thinking you were just gonna stay there or go to hell but no after maybe 2 minutes, it seemed that your eyes opened back up from being dead and you saw your funeral and surely enough in the back was a green haired guy you knew and you were about to walk up to him ans tell him but that's when you realized. Nobody could see you. Were you really dead did you seriously kill yourself and what now.were you a ghost. But there in a suit and a black tie after twenty minutes jack walked away and as you watched him walk away he seemed to talk to himself. 

"Why did I let this happen I could have pulled the gun away but no im just an Irish fuck up. Mark said he loved me and then he killed himself. Was he trying to get away from me that badly?" Jack said as he walked another 3 or 4 steps more there was another voice that came from jack that was more deep and not demonic but just deeper and rough.

"Yeah you know you could of fixed i, he could still be here but you didn't because somewhere deep inside of you, ya did want to kill him." The voice said, was this jacks parasite was it trying to take him over. Just then a voice that was so familiar now spoke to you.

"Mark whats the definition of Ant?" Dark said but when you turned around you didn't see anything. 

" I thought I fucking killed you!" You say looking around once more.

"Your thoughts will always haunt you now if you weren't listening his parasite has a name and that's anti. Now what the definition of Anti?" Dark said again as you turned around you didn't see anything again. When you faced forward you saw jack again sitting at a bench and he looked so lonely and depressed his posture was horrible and all you wanted to do was comfort but even if you did, he wouldn't know. 

"This isn't a fucking vocabulary test, and anti means opposite. Or fighting. Is this whats happening currently with me being there." You ask as you sit down next to jack. And he didn't see or feel you for anything but when you toke a chance and hugged him he just stared at the ground as a tear rolled down his cheek. This was all your fault.

"His parasite is the opposite of him and that means the true desires jack has the parasite sees the opposite" dark said. As you just sat there hugging jack. This was all darks fault not just yours you did it but because of him and now the only one that will suffer is jack Bob and Wade and fans might but there just blithesome, they won't know why. Only jack will and know his life will be just like darkness. 

"I don't care I just want my jack and if there is anyway I can help as a... Spirit or whatever the fuck I am. I will help him" you say looking at jack once more who talking but at the same time dark said something.

" Well your the twat decided to fucking kill yourself, your so selfless that you would have thought of jack before you pulled that fucking trigger" dark said. He was right but by this time you ignored him completely. And just kept your focus on jack. As he walked home and got a case of beer before hand. When he got home he sure the door before you got in with a slam as he screamed. But instead you just walked through the door with ease and that when you realized you were like a ghost watching what's happening without you alive. And you just sat next to jack hugging him as he drank and there wasn't a damn thing you could do to stop him he does what he does now.

"jack?" you say as you look at him, normally he would look at you and say something but he didn't hear you. and you felt horrible. all he was drink and talk to his parasite and all his parasite wanted to do was go on a killing spree and maybe if you were there he wouldn't give in, but unfortunately all jack said was 'explain this parasite thing to me again.' and as he drank and watched TV. He got twitter notification but he threw his phone because most of them were about your death. he kept trying to deny the fact you died. but then as he finished all of the beer, he listened to his parasite, he had nothing to keep him fighting and with that you watched him do exactly what his parasite and that, first step was hard for jack.

" i cant fucking do that i have a lot on  my mind, the only person I love and will ever love is dead. i have noting to live forward to, i wont wake up and see his cheerful smile or is messy air that he always flufs. he gone i cant get him back. if i die i could go to heaven and see i'm." jack said as a few tears rolled down his cheek, jack was horrible he was broken and it was all because of you and you were stuck with that guilt and your parasite. you sit there on te couch and you then stand up and grab is waist and pull him into a hug. and when you look at jacks face, it looked like he felt your touch. You weren't able to tell but he just stood there thinking and staring of into space. but then you watched him as he cleared is mind and his parasite toke over, you could tell, his eyes were filled wit just pure evil and hatred and right ten you knew jack made a huge mistake.

"no were gonn be a perfect killer the ones that never get caught and your gonna take notes and learn procedures and your gonna listen to me and not fucking try to fight back." anti said as picked up the glass beer bottle and smashed it on the table and you knew that you just had to watch jacks life go to darkness.


	12. Jacks true desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. There's still more of this work. Im not forgetting about anti. So yeah....
> 
> -Enjoy :)

You followed jack for lil more. He was fully anti know meaning his desires would be turned around and be expressed that way and he was a sorta nice parasite. He never got very mad and yelled at jack. And knowing that anti turns everything around he kept on saying that jack was happy for you to be dead because I tortured him.and jacks stuck there trapped and having hardly any say in what anti's saying. 

Meaning if anti says everything opposite. That meant that jack was depressed about your death. And he wanted you back alive. But you sat there watching jack as anti dressed him in a suit and a poke-a dot tie. And a little top hat he got from a video.and a kitty mask so his victims wouldn't be able to see his true identity and then his murder weapon.

"Now jack you get to choose this. What do we use as a weapon." Anti said as he looked at himself in the mirror and then there was jacks voice you missed him and he doesn't even know that your watching over him.

" What are you saying were gonna go around killing people blindly.. I don't wanna being death to people I wanna bring joy." Jack said. He was so lost. He didn't want this to happen but he let it. 

"Pick a weapon or I will. And we're not blindly killing them I'll show you what I mean later. And I know we won't ever get caught and if they start to suspect anything well move to la or somewhere in America." Anti said. He was so convincing sometimes.

"I want a knife. If your really pushing me to do this. I want a knife." Jacks says with sorrow in his voice. 

"Wrong. When you stab someone the blood splatters and when you thing you all of it there is one drop somewhere that they will find." Anti says as he put on some black leather gloves that fit the outfit he was wearing." And fingerprints. They can track us down just by that. So with that said. What's the best weapon to kill with?" Anti said as he combed the hair that was green and only worked with jack. 

"A sword...." Jack said desperately trying. Get the answer right. All you desperately wanted to do was let him know it was alright and things will be fine. But no. You were a ghost. And there was nothing.you could do to fix this.

" Nope a sword. When you slice them the blood will go the direction you slice." Anti said. With a deceiving look. He was the opposite side of jack and you knew jack well enough to know that this is not his true desires but anti is so convenienceing that stranger would think this jacks real motives. But nobody knew true jack. The goofy gobber that never cared. Frustrated and full of anger you smack your hand out only to knock over a conveniently placed lamp that broke causing. Jack to look and speak up first.

"Mark..." Jack said a small tear rolled down his face as he looked at the lamp and back into the mirror and disappointment and shame was the only thing on his face.


	13. When anti speaks his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so unsure about the chapter title but who cares. I know you guys enjoy this work and I love it to so without further wait, heres the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

It was around 2am and jack and anti were on the couch talking. Anti was trying to explain to jack exactly what anti was but it was always complicating. You on the other hand knew all about these parasites and dark was right everyone has these parasites. And yet you still wandered where dark was. Of to confuse a different person or something. 

You didn't keep your mind on this subject.  Dark destroyed you and caused you to kill yourself and all you want is to help jack emotionally and he's so lost he asking his parasite for advice. And that was one thing you would never do. And yet you knew exactly why jack was doing it. He didn't have you he was alone on this earth and you were dead and the parasite thing was the last thing he could think of to keep him here. And you would have probably done the same thing.

"So would you like to kill your first victim?" Anti said as he picked up the silence pistol that was in front of him. 

"Don't fucking push me into this. I lost the love of my life and I really thought he was gonna fucking fight his parasite and we would be okay we would have battle wounds but I was so unsure if it was Marks action to pull the trigger or his parasites. I'm headed to sleep then you'll have your answer." Jack said as he laid down on the couch and laid there in silence with his thoughts silently sobbing and cuddleing a pillow little did you know that jack was imagining you there. But you were he was alone with his thoughts and he was drunk as hell trying to forget. He gave up on YouTube he didn't make a video or anything he just said a goodbye on Twitter. 

"I know your there mark" anti said in his deep growl like voice. 

"Yeah I'm here.What the fuck do you want" you say not realizing you could even speak. That was the first time to and if was anti. While jack was asleep. 

"Why don't you leave me and my host alone you little twat. Dark was right you don't know shit about life. No wonder your dead and tied to jacks emotions" anti said carelessly. 

"What do you mean im tied to jacks emotions." You say curious about what anti was even rambling about.

"How do you feel right now." anti said.

"Empty, alone, sorrow. And guilty." You say getting used to how you can speak with people hearing.

" Well jack, my host, feels those same emotions and as for you, and your pesky little parasite dark over there, he told you how i take jacks true desires and turn them around. And for jack all he wants his death to him self. And since I'm the opposite I get to bring death not to him that's not on the contract but to other living souls and, people" anti said with mischief in his voice.

"Well then I'm stuck here watching jack and shit. And Im not gonna let you fucking pull jackieboy around like a limb puppet tangled in his puppet strings. 

"Well don't worry that not gonna happen I'll have him interact with everything he won't be like you with dark. I'll take his feelings into consideration but if he doesn't do what I fucking say well then, he gets discipline and not like the stitchs on his back." Anti said knowing that would strike you hard. And yet you start to question the same thing jack was. Did you pull the trigger... Or did dark? You were so unsure your death felt like years ago... 


	14. Jacks entire world under the beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this should've been up but I can explain.... Potatoes. 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

After two hours of watching jack peacefully sleep and you contemplating who did make the final action. You or dark, but then you start to piece it together.

"Hiya,ya miss me, turn that frown upside down because what you read in a book is not always what it seems the author could have thrown anything into the plot and take things out." Dark says trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean? A book Is not what it seems and shit." You say looking around once more only to not find dark. He was the darkness everywhere. 

"Everyday is not granted it is earned and sometimes you suspect someone did one thing but really someone completely different did. And even if you are use to something being in one fashion or order doesn't mean it has to be like that all the time what if a certain someone wants his freedom. " Dark said as his words faded away leaving you alone on the couch once more with jack snoring happily. 

What if darkness right a certain someone, jack wants freedom. I mean he could easily just not care at all but a small bit of him did care. As you sat there staring at the green haired Irish man he started to wake up. 

"You wanna take out your first victim now." Anti says as jack walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the fridge he then takes a long refreshing gulp. All he does is drink his fucking problems away because you weren't there to help in any way. 

"Why not, dark, marks parasite time him over do the same, kill me and fix all my problems, at least then I'll be with mark and nothing will ham us." He says as he toke another drink of his beer and smashes the bottle, grabs his trench coat, the same one he wore on your funeral and there won't his door and left the house and locked it.a nd you were just dragged around mopping while jack walked around doing the same. Maybe your emotions were tied, but what about your thoughts....


	15. The preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I now have a fanfic amino app.  
> My username is Emily Ferguson. The profile pic has a toaster in the back lol. i will figure.out what to use it for maybe use the poll thing and see if any of you wanna prefer a song from my songs turned into fanfics. Or something else   
> And there is no.smut on fanfic amino  
> Kinda sucks but hey I wanna try And use it to interact with you.guys more and bounce ideas with other shippers and writers. I will try and do most of the weekend challenges but hey I'll figure out a use for it. But.hey um.ya sorry for darkiplier not being up sooner I've been in. Mood where unmotivated to write but.i. gonna get past it. Anyways. Here you go
> 
> -Enjoy :)

You followed jack as he walked through the streets of Athlone. looking for his first victim. While anti And jack chit chatted with only anti knowing that you were listening to them talk. You were still devastated about leaving jack in the fucked up world. But a smile creep into your face while you watched jack stride and talk to him self. People would think he was crazy but he didn't care. Jack wanted you but you weren't there so now he was alone, on this planet and there was probably a million other ways to get away from darkiplier, but you toke the route of killing yourself to selfish to think of jack you wanted to get away fom dark so badly you forgot about jack. And that when the realization hit you in the face like an unprepared batter. it wasn't your action of pulling the trigger. It was darks. You just provoked it out of dark by grabbing the fucking gun. And in that moment you realize that the look on jacks face has that written all over it. Parasites never do lie really. Unless it's good intentions for them self. You and jack dis have tied emotions.

And thoughts. 

"Anti can I ask you a question." Jack says as he looks around so fucking unaware of where he was, where he was going and why he was doing it.

"Of course jack." Anti said micheviously trying not to fucking make jack over think but one thing was different between anti and jack. They each had there own separate thoughts but opposite desires. And yet you were intrigued by what jacks quest would be but when he said it you already knew that was what she was gonna say. 

"Where is mark,anti where the fuck is mark his he alive by somwfucking way is he in hell getting tortured or his he dragging along watching my life unfold. " Jack says so passionately that for a second you were almost convinced that this was anti but then you hear antis voice come out. 

"That is classified information. Now. Let's target the young lady up ahead." Anti says taking control of jacks right hand and gestures it to a yountg lady who in your opinion was sexy but not as much as jack. She had black hair, a pink sweater white leggings and black high heel boots. She looked like an average person so instead jack or anti follows her. And learns her name was Amanda she was 23 her birthday was to months ago she was in a relationship with a guy named Carel. And that was all anti needed as be made an anonymous Facebook account found the girl. And learned a lot about her and that's when you realized anti was a prepared killer so. The true question still remains.

What exactly is jack desires?

 


	16. The truth can blind your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry that it has been a whole week, a whole 7 days I haven't updated this. This is not gonna happen again I'm so sorry. But I still have lot of things planned. I mean a lot. So without further ado, here's the next chapter. 
> 
> -Enjoy

Anti literally stalked this person, just by using the internet. Anti taught jack ways to make google your profounder thing and use the search bar for a while search engine of that person and if the answer is anywhere on the internet. So after words they found that Amanda had a job at the mall. Her biggest fear was bugs, spiders and anything that sent shivers up her spine and anti had an evil way of making her fear a nightmare.

step one of anti's develish plan to kill this innocent girl. He was gonna kidnap her after her night shift at the mall tonight around 9. And jack, well jack seemed well it seemed that a apart of him was giddy about the plan on killing Amanda. And you were disappointed in that. Has your deparuture really changed his life so dramatically or is this really jacks first time killing. Whatever the answer to you questions were they wouldn't be answered anytime soon, for jack and anti were head to the store. And it seemed that antiknew what he was doing and jack was just the tail along trying to learn. And anti  knew exactl how to make it lol like he was buying garden supplies but it was more than that. 

Step two was to give her a drug, diphenhydramine, a drug to t her to sleep for 1-3 hours depending on the amount of drug. So if they do the setups correctly they will have her in a 6 foot deep hole filled with scorpion, tarantulas, and poisonous centipedes. This plan was monsterous coming out of jacks mouth but being antis words and voice. 

You felt unpleasant when the  lock stuck 9. Jack or anti, it was really hard to identify which on, was controlling the body, but they finished digging up the earth around 8:30 and were now waiting outside of the mall in the parking lot. Waiting for Amanda to finish her night shift. It toke 5 minutes for her to get outside but before she could get into her silver chevy, anti grabbed her from behind covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and popped in the diphenhydramine pill it didn't take effect right away so jack gags h r so she won't scream and whispers on simple word. "Swallow." In an instant she does as jacks plausible voice says. Not knowing jacks face at all he blind folds her. So that way she won't see him or her surroundings. They lead her to the black Nisan laying her in the back seats with a pillow so she'd eel more drowsy from the pill anti gave her.

She seemed like she wanted to scream and plead for escape but she knew that was not gonna help in her favor. So she stayed as still as possible situating her self occasionally when there was numb on the road. She wasn't oblivious about what was going on, she knew she was being kidnapped and yet it seemed that apart if her was expecting it. If you were there you would let amanda out without questions or any concerns. She seemed so worried like she knew what was expected but the fear on her face had it written plain and clear that. She wanted how she would leave this world and see darkness.

but nobody wants to see darkness. Not even I do. But I live with it and I'd rather take all of the darkness from everyone and live with it then to let everyon else travel with darkness. But that can't happen. There's something about darkness that nobody can get rid of. It's like everyone has it weather they realize it or not. But it's there. So you watch jacks world stil deteriorating into more darkness everyday.

but while Amanda fell asleep in the back of her kidnappers car she knew she was getting closer to the end. When they arrived to the outskirts of town where the town broke off into a wodded forest area. There was the whole already filled with the poisonous insects and bugs. Which in terms you did have to hand it to anti, he was smart to not go to  apt shop and waste money on animals. He instead went to a proper breederr of poisonous bugs at least 20 miles away from athlone. Which means if things don't go correctly, then they can't track down the purchase because it wouldn't be documented. 

As they arrived jack threw on some on some leather gloves to prevent any of his fingerprints getting stuck to the Amanda's skin. But he dropped her into the 6 foot hole aand none of the bugs seemed to sting her. But because of the lading this caused her to wake up and she thought she was still blindfolded but she was fully open. And jack. Or anti just sat there watching the fear on her face turn to panic as she desperately tried to scream but only to her surprise was her voice cut off by the sound of fear. You then watch as a scorpion stings her and the expression on her face drops and becomes paler and paler as she looks directly into her killers eyes in the last few seconds of her life. 


	17. The retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope your day is great because mine is. If you haven't read my anti and dark it's an inmistaken glitch and the person I'm writing it with is an amazing person and we have plot ideas. Lot of them. So if you wanna know an idea for anti and jack.. go there and find out but this is the origin of everything in my opinion. Lol. This work however lays a special place in my heart, all of my works do but this one, just expresses life in a different way. Anyways  
> Enjoy

When Amanda's face leaked out color. Jack ran to the car and sat there just staring at him self in the mirror.

"why did I just kill her... and enjoy it" he said with panic on his voice. 

She isn't dead you fuck, she paralyzed by now she has probably been stung and bite at least 20 times." Anti said in a deep growl filled with annoyance.

"whatever her face went pale and her body went limb. That's death in my book." Jacks says looking down as thinking of your death. He shakes his head getting rid of the thought as he grabs a shovel throws dirt on top of the women's body.when he was finished he went back to the car shouting with anger.

"well your the one who chose not to save mark, or dark" anti says.

"you think I chose this life." Jack says

"well you sure as hell fucking shaped it." Anti says in a demonic growl as if he wanted better.

* * *

 

I was happy. I made my mark suffer and die. I made him look upon everything in a different manner. And it will always stay that way. But as much as I deny the truth it was kinda saddening. To watch mark see jack turn anti and wasn't able to fix it. Yet little did mark know, that it was me that pulled the trigger.

 

 


	18. A perspective of dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I remember writing dark always waiting for the chance to up load the next chapter and dark was always fun to put into character. So it's time to reveal darks full perspective of marks decisions and thoughts. So with that said...
> 
> -Enjoy

I hated being trapped and surrounded by what I'm made of constantly. I know what I did to mark was a little harsh, but he was the one who put the barrel to his head. It wasn't me. I just pulled the trigger and played my role. But we can't think about the past. The present is here and the future is later.

as for now, I watch the one I left on the world. That I slowly started to fall for during our torture session. Even though he was blacked out for most of it. It still seemed that he was awake and alive somehow. I smile thinking about jackaboys sexy body and painful screams. Yet i also thought, was marks thoughts rubbing on to me. Was his longing for jack come to me marking me realize what I done. 

I look around seeing mark. I've been behind him the entire time since he entered the spirt realm little does he know that everything that jack is doing, has been a year after  mark has died. This is the present but it's also the future. In a way. I chuckle making mark turn around. Losing focus of his thoughts as i snatch them. I feel like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present. 

Ever since the death. It was hard or rare for me to get his thoughts. But usually when he's distracted, it was the perfect opening. To take what wasn't mine and using it. 

When i examine the thought like it was a fragile item, i find he was thinking of a question that i already had the answer to. Me, being the smart one. I close marks vision with darkness. And whisper, whisper quietly into his ear so quietly I wasn't even sure i was even speaking. 

"I did. I did the thing you thought you did." I said. And then something clicked his face full of anger rage disappointment and sadness. So much of everything that i fade back into myselve letting mark regain his vision back.  


	19. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I got a new phone. It's great. Anyways, I know I need to start getting on a schedule. And I will figure it out.

When dark spoke. Everything inside of me lost it. I felt pure fucking hatred along with emotion that I couldn't explain.

I just stood there as the invisible nothing I was watching jack eat at the McDonald. He was talking to anti through the notepad.

Anti **\- i said that is classified information.**

Jack- **not unless you want my brains blown like.marks**.

Anti- **no. Your lil boyfriend that treated you like hell is not in hell. He's in heaven watching over you in paradise waiting for you o join him. But before hand I'm gonna have somefucking fun**

Lies. Lies don't just make the world turn the make the world up its self. And anti was full of them 

Anti. Was out the door, having complete control over jack as he walked to the car and drove around town. Pushing and holding back jacks words and thoughts allowing antis thoughts to be on the shared face. 

He pulls up to a man this time he parks the car a few blocks away and stalks the man from a far in the shadows. The man was wearing a gray hoodie long blue jeans. Taller than jack and was wearing a red and black backpack. When the man turns into an alley anti takes his chance. 

He pulls the pocket knife and runs up behind the man as antis shadow seemed to be lost in the night, not allowing the targeted man.a but slices the man's throat and the man goes limb in antis arms as merciless smile was on his face. the man's blank eyes looked up into the sky that showed the close To full moon. When more blood was out Of the man's throat anti threw him aside.

"Let's see... Name was Jason landwo. Last job was at Wendy's. He was homeless. And that it.. I think" anti said as he rumagedbthrough the property of Jason. 

"You fucker. Your just going around killing people without thought" jack spit out before Anti shoved it down his throat. 

With an even more annoyed expression anti looks up. Agitated. "you never learn I am the exact well not exact. But you wanna go around and make everyone live their lives to the fullest I'm the one who wants to see death to people and let them know when there life was full." Anti said as he shoved the stuff back into the bag. He then picks himself up.

You watch as You think. What was dark referring to. Exactly he always tried to mes with your head and turn it and break the spine he was doing just that. 


	20. The mind of jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It been a while I'm having blocks. And it sucks. But in gonna get the fuck over it. Because anti has unfinished business. But this chapter is gonna be in the perspective of jack. 
> 
> Enjoy

It seemed that my vision went completely dark. I wasn't able to see the dead. Most likely homeless, man in front of me. And then I saw antis true form. in my mind scape. It seemed I was imagining it but I wasn't. 

Anti was there floating a bit off the ground he had pointy like ears that he hid with his barely green hair. Looking into antis glowing eyes i find the color was of a dark green. He seemed to have a demon like tail that would be visible depending on the emotions anti felt. It seemed to be his weakness yet his weapon. Like his unarmored weapon. 

I walk up to anti. As he just stays there for a moment. And then falls back onto the ground and looks up at you with a micheveous devilish grin. In the swipe of a hand, there was shackles. Metal shackles holding you down. And then you thought this wouldn't be to bad. But then the chains became heated up. Turning the color of bright neon orangen.

I scream in pain as the metal burns into my wrist, neck, and ankles. Anti then allows me to see everything he was doing. It seemed he was at a bar and there was dead bodies on the ground at least twenty of them later limb in a puddle of their blood. Anti dug out the bullets keeping them so it wouldn't be kept as evidence. 

I sat there staring in disbelief. My body was being controlled by a table turning little shit that was having a thirst for pleasure. Just like I was for mark.  


	21. Anti's seek for delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti and jacks kill count 22 or so. I'll probably do this every now and then but hey it doesn't. Matte. But I'm so happy. For the amount of hits. This work as gone so far I don't even deserve it. My friends say I do. But I don't feel it. Also I'm sorry. Writing blocks or the worse with a lack of motivation. But I hope you guys are doing good. So here we are. A whole chapter dedicated to antis thoughts. Then the next one will be back to mark the ghost watching everything happen. So.  
> Enjoy

I was exelerating with pure enjoyment as I dug out the bloody bullets. Usually it takes a whole three minutes to have police officers report to a shot up. So I had to get out of here in Les then that. 

I scram from the bar out of the back exit. And take a deep breath from the early morning breeze. 

It felt so great to be me. To be full. To be Anti without that little naive jack still being there. And I started to realize how closer and closer jack was getting to figuring me out.

I heave myself up onto one of the buildings. Hidings in the shadows of the multiple rooftops. I had one minute to get as far as possible before the police showed up.

As I ran I heard the drumbeat of my heart thumbing in my chest. I was pumping with more adrenaline. I wasnt thinking of where to understand I was free with thoughts of myself they didn't have to always be the opposite of jacks. Not in this moment. 

Then I found my longing for something. Someone. Dark. I missed dark. I was behind the wall of jack then. But I was still able to see everything. 

I ran with dark on _my_  mind. Giving my leg s more strength to run and jump and not give in to exhaustion. 

After jumping and running over 13 buildings. I stopped to catch my breath. I see a police car and ambulance zoom down the street below me. I don't pay any thought to them. They had no way of traking down anything in that bar pointing out my prescene. The place didn't even have security cameras yet. 

I watched the sun rise above the horizon of the earth. The sky had the tone color of yellow orange ad even slight red. Making the sky shine into a fire of passion and with that. I jumped a few more building climbed down into and alley. 

I was free. And I was taking my advantage. Keeping jack clenched with burning shackles and chains. Holding down my hosts body against his will. This was my time to become the ruler. Yeah I wouldn't be making any kills for a week or two. To try and stay low. I would probably blow up q grocery store and move up to the next northern city.

All I knew is that I finally had something of my own. A possession of something. And that was jack. I had his mind body and him. All at my command. And I drank it up like a thirsty camel. 

 


	22. No time for communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So hi again. I'm sorry for lack of update on this. I've been working my ass off on A Gorey Christmas. But it will be finished before or on new years. And then January I'll catch up with everything so I'm sorry. Also I'm thinking on doing a fnaf fic. Maybe a cryXpewds dark sides. I'm not sure. I'll figure it out. Anyways. It's so unbelievable with the hits. So without further ado  
> Enjoy

You stood behind the evil green haired man. This monster was destroying jack. You felt so sorry. This was your fault. All of it. And you couldn't fix anything. Just watch. Watch in sorrow. In pain. In disire to help.

But you already helped. Helped bring this evil merciless dickbout into existence. If you hadn't already committed suicide. You would have done it now.

 Anti walked around town. Looking at the place like it was new. And full.  You watched still being connected to jack. Even though he wasn't the one in control. 

The sky grew grey. Sending a chilling breeze into the town. With sky turning grey the glowing warmth of the sun disappeared. Brining the cold calming moon into view. 

Anti ducked into a McDonald's. Avoiding the wet rain to the best of his ability. 

He ordered a chicken sandwich plan with fries. He toke his order to go. Eating in the car. Anti looked like a mental person as he started talking to the wind. 

"You know. Mark. Jack he has a strong connection and longing for you. He so oblivious he can't even sense your presence. Also. Your more smarter than I thought you were. He not interfering was the best thing yet." The merciless dick said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I fucking can't interfere you vile shit. You think I like seeing my boyfriend in burning shackles." You snarled with anger at Anti. 

Anti bursted into laughter. His signature laugh. The one that sent shivers down anyone spine once heard. 

"You really think that Jack forgives you for shooting yourself. He hates you. You left him here. With ME. Best chance ever to grab a grieving mind." Anti said his eyes growing the dark green. His eyes reflecting with hatred. 

"You don't know that. Why don't you let jack speak his mind. If you really want to prove your point." You say. Your voice low quiet. 

Anti gives the appearance of jack. Altering his voice. To match the pitch and tone of the whimpy jack. 

"Mark! Why? Why did you leave me. You shot yourself for your own freedom of dark. You... You destroyed me. I could never fucking forgive you!" Anti shouted. Still meeting the tone and pitch of jack.

You fell apart. This was all your fault. You did cause hurt to jack. You ruined him. You did. Not anti. Not dark. You. You were he one who shot the bullet. 

So what exactly was dark referring to when he said he did it. PeiciN the unsolved pieces together with facts you realize. This was just another one of his tricks. His pranks. He wasn't referring anything about the death. He was referring to anti. He did it. He brought out anti. But how? Why?.

"Im... I'm so sorry jack. Thi- this is all my fault." You say tears streaming down our invisible face. 

Jack was struggling in the shackles. So much hatred towards anti was building up. For lieing to him. For fucking taking his words and altering them.  

Jack broke one shackle. Making anti turn around in ye mind scape. Jack was screaming. Trying so desperately to get Marks attention. To fix his feelings. 

Anti went for the shackles. Replacing them and quickly lociiN it and tightening to jacks skin. Letting it burn. Hearing the echoed screams of jack on the black void. 

Jack struggled more. Spiting into Anti's face. In annoyance Anti kicks the similar one in the stock. Seeing jack hurdle t the ground and groan in pain.

You went silent. Trying to think but the only thing keeping you from thinking was the cloud of blame. 

"Enough proof for you mark. Now why don't you go to hell. Where you belong for hurting the one you thought. You loved." Ani said as he shoved a handful of fried into his mouth. 

"No. I know what you did. I know who you are. your a parasite. And I know just how you fucking got there." You say snapping Antis attention. 

You allow all your defenses down. Just waiting. This was exactly what happened when you killed Matt and Ryan. Dark coursed through you with energy. Then you felt your spirit lunge at Anti.

Dark was running with pure excitement. He had marks soul. Not knowing who he was targeting he charged the spirit at anti allowing all anger to go towards Anti. Scratching. And stabbing at Anti. With emotions. Of pain, hate, sorrow, and Grief. 

Then anti gave the steering wheel back to its right full owner. Jack. Allowing jack to feel the physical pain instead. Brining jack limb with life. His vision went black. As anti dragged the unconscious body back to the shackles. 

As dark settled you banish him out of the mind. Watching as Anti lay on the car in slight pain and ache. 


	23. Thinking properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for no updating. Stress and blocks is horrible along with hate and other things. But I'm gonna try and work on a lifetime to remember. It's been way too long since I updated it in november. So yeah. Without further ado...  
> Enjoy

Dark was giddy. Excited and exhilarating with energy and strength. He got control, power. And he didn't even know what he did with that power.

Coming to his senses Dark looked ahead of him. Seeing Anti. The part he was probably falling for was Anti. And seeing Anti in front of him in the car, made his heart sink. Seeing Anti groan and drop his food in pain. Watching blood drip and drop from the wounds Dark had gave him.

He backed away in the mind scape. Knowing it wouldn't do anything beneficial. But he still tried.

You look at Anti in front of you getting annoyed by Darks prescence. You were so tired of these parasites stepping in the way and destroying everything. You missed Jack. And you couldn't even believe it yourself. Jack did hate you. Because you killed yourself for selfish reasons. They were not selfish reasons. They were to protect Jack from dark. Yet you still failed. Anti got to jack after time. And it broke you down. To know this fucking deceivable devil has ahold of the one you love. 

Jack might not love you back. But you loved him. And weather or not jack liked it. You would put up a fight to protect him. With or without the help of Dark.

Jack struggled in the hold of the other. The mind scape slowly desolving and collapsing. Becoming dust and shrinking into the needed space for Anti and Jack. Costrphobic kicking in and slowly giving Jack anxiety.

He squirmed in the shackles watching Anti on the floor. Hurting in pain. Jack was held onto tightly the shackles burning and turning his skin into black charred material. 

Anti felt this pain. But since Jack had been put through most of it. Anti was experiencing the aftermath. Sorta. It was aching him. Not to much of pain, but it just kept slamming into him. Causing him the burning sensational pain. 

Anti was slowly able to climb to the steering wheel. Able to start and speed off. In attempt to run from the pain.

Failing when the pain reached his brain. Causing his vision to become fuzzy and blurry. He slammed the gas pedal as he went unconscious. The car going forward. Ramming right into a family of five giving them dangerous injuries and even death. 

Dark wasn't good. He was literally the definition of panic. He didn't want the killer to be killed by his lover. It seemed Mark just ordered Dark to do it. 

Jack still pulling squirming and desperatly trying to reach the controls. With Anti still unconscious it was the others perfect chance. Yet he still couldn't reach it. He cursed under his breath. Trying to grasp useful strnegth. But it slowly dramatically slipped from his finger. Throwing Jack back into exhaustion. 

Anti was tired. Torn, beaten. But he slowly felt himself recovering from the pain. It started to subside. Becoming numb. When he awoke. He found himself in a hospital bed. He chuckled as he got up throwing on his previous clothes. Seeing his scars from mark/dark stitched up and starting to heal with ointment.

before leaving the building he went down to the cafeteria. On the first level. Setting bombs beind the stoves and some in the mechanic room. He set the timer for two minutes. He chitchated with a nurse. And then left. Walking straight out of the front entrance.

"three....two..." Anti snapped his fingers as the 1st floor sparked into flames. Being tuned with the bomb itself. He walked away from the building like a badass with a plated smirk. 

 


	24. Desperste times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This should be updated like a week ago. But. That doesn't matter.  
> What matters is darkiplier and anti.

You watch. Watching with pure hatred towards Anti. You needed Jack. This stuff was so annoying. 

It was seeping into my brain. Twisting and suffocating me. Making me forget my main objective. 

Kill anti.

* * *

Anti walked away from the burning building. Well not nessacarily walked. More like ran down the endless lines of rooftops. 

He then ducked into a old, abandon house. The window was open so it wouldn't be so hard for him to get in. 

And it wasn't. 

Yet when he got inside. He surveyed his surroundings. 

And in the eerie ominous basement. He saw a light. He quietly went down the stairs. Intrigued and ready for a fight, even though  his body had been put through hell. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking around. Searching for something. 

Until he felt someone roughly push him from where he was and down to the ground. His body landed with a loud echoing thump. 

He turned him around so his eyes would lock with the others. And they did. 

His black eyes quickly flashed with a sympathetic blue. Piercing Anti's thoughts with the beautiful shade. 

"Jack! I'm so sorry. What are you doing here. You need to get out escape..." Felix said in front of him. His eyes flashed back to the black. "Or I'll make you!" This dark merciless voice said.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try!" He said. Kicking the other male in the stomach.

Watching the evil one curl in slight pain. Anti quickly disarms him of the knife the other obtained. 

He takes the knife for himself. "You get me the things I need. And you survive. And if you don't. Well then. You can lose your vocal chords. Understood?" He said his voice threatening and intimidating. 

The black eyes stayed. Not flashing back to original blue. "Why the fuck should I?"

He put the knife to the others skin. Jack watching all of this and feeling sorry for the innocent Felix on the other side of the head. 

"I'm the one with knife. What the do you have. And. In addition. I will lure victims here. For you to torture or kill." He offers slightly relieving pressure on the knife.

"Fine." The  dark voice says. His eyes painted the dark black of antis heart. 

"Then go get me hydrogen peroxide and some pain killers." He says his voice deeply demanding. 

"Why he fuck do you need that shit." Evil Pewds says rising from the floor. 

Anti pulls his shirt off showing the other his battle scars embedded in his chest. 

Felix stares in complete awe. Anti was still waking around and functioning. Even with extraordinary pain he felt. 

Felix shut his trap. He grabbed a coat and walked out. 

* * *

 

You felt infuriated. You need to kill him to free jack. But how. Maybe dark was needed. Maybe... Just maybe you could figure out a way to control Dark. 

* * *

Anti states in the basement of the house. He let his body rest for a bit. And ate some peaches he found in a box. Not nearly close to expiration date. 

By this time, Felix had already heard people talkibg. Everyone was talking about the hospital 5e shot up at the bar. 

And Evil Pewds knew who he was working with. A devious killer. One who erases his path from each kill. Anti. 

He rushed back with the items he was ordered to retrieve. 

"Thank you. Now once I feel better. I'll fetch you a victim." Anti says taking to painkillers. 

"No! Instead. Teach me. I'm wanted in like thirty countries. Teach me. Be a leadless killer. Please. Tell me the story at the bar. And the hospital." Felix said his voice pleading for his request. 

Anti looked at him thoroughly. He had slight potential. "I'll tell you the story. Blaster time. I will teach you."

"Thank you." Evil Felix said with a generous voice.

 

 


	25. Annoying procedures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. My life has been in the dumps. It has been nearly a month since I updated this, and I feel so bad. I will get back to a schedule as soon as possible. Family trips and even school are so annoying. After this I'll update a happy ending isn't forever, songs with fanfics and more. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyways I will warn this chapter is seriously long, it does have smut, torturing and blood. Thank you all for the support

The rain patterned on the ground like little kittens running on a hard surface. He picked up the unconscious body of a young adult girl from the alley, taking it back to the van where another man waited patiently ruffling his light brown hair.

He seemed nervous, his palms sweating more as he fidgeted in the passenger seat. He kept glancing back to the man outside of the van with bright green hair upon his head.

Once the other man returned to the safety of the van, he shook himself from the wetness that clung to his clothes and seeped into his skin. The body of the young women was still in the back. Properly gaged with a clean sock, and blindfolded from seeing her attackers. She was unconscious by a pill the driver had given her.

"So Anti," the man addressed calmly, "how do you go about doing this?"

Anti brought the car to a red light before reply, "simple, cut out her vocal chords for the torturing, that way she won't alert anyone and it will be painful when she tries to scream. Then make sure I do tactical and cunning torture ideas, once she is dead, I make sure to hide her body in a place where she won't be discovered for months or year to come. That way her skin would decay and my fingerprints wouldn't be on her." He drew in a breath and kept going on with driving thoughts still swirling through his head. ”How would you have went with your dirty work Felix?”

The question threw off Felix for a second. He wouldn't have even tried to think about alerting people, or even hiding the body. Maybe it was a good thing he had met this astute killer who goes by the name of Anti.

Before Felix had compiled a sentence to say he realizes that they had reached their destination. Parking up into the dark drive way of a 2 story house, the atmosphere let of an ominous ring to it as Felix and Anti carry the now conscious body inside in the dead of the night.

Watching this and hovering over the body that possessed jack in its mind, you felt infuriated to see the murderous acts in which Anti played. It felt horrible to know that jack was on the other end experiencing this with regrets. So many regrets.

Anti carried a part of the weight of the struggling girl, obviously seeing how Felix tried to take most of the struggling. The promblem with Felix was his softness, he sympathized for Anti’s battle scars. It showed in the way that he listented to the evil Irish man. So maybe someone outta teach him a lesson on what softness can be your greatest weakness.

They dragged her into the basement, her screams being muffled by the gag shoved in her mouth. Felix, however looked at the girl in dismay. The poor innocent girl. He then remembered just how enjoyable the screams of his victims were and he quickly got rid of sympathy sweeping it under the rug which held the partly innocent Felix deep inside.

They set the girl on a chair in the middle of the very dim basement. Her eyes got deeply huge when they landed upon Felix’s. like a lot of other victims he had killed, a lot of them known Felix, the naive one.

Then Anti went behind the victim,pressing the blade of the knife in his hand to her neck. “So...Veronica, right?” Anti questioned mischievously.

“Yes, how do you know.” Her voice was clearly scared, but excitement sparked behind the fear.

Anti tapped the nameplate pinned on her employee uniform where she worked, Burger King. “So here is my next question, do you know who we are?” Anti asked quickly making his black eyes blink to blue, holding it their. With a sympathetic look on his face, Felix tried to do the same but the tension pulling in the room stretched with the silence.

The soon to be victim nodded slowly, clearly unaware of her mistake. Anti flashed his eyes back to normal black. “Good, now if I recall correctly you are a shipping fangirl, if I'm not mistaken, which clearly, I am not.” Anti said holding out his arms wide with his knife still in his right hand.

“Yes my favorite ship would have to be septiplier you and mark, its such a shame we lost him…” the girl said innocently.

Felix watched intently as he saw the flicker from black to blue and back to black in anti’s eyes. Anti threw the knife from where he stood. He threw it so hard it went straight into the woman's shoulder and Felix heard the wooden chair crack. The woman let out an ear splitting scream, in which rattled the windows.

Anti takes the knife he threw into her shoulder puts it to her base of the neck. “We don't mention that name or that label in this insane house, understood?”

She nods swiftly. “Good. Felix, go get some rope and my belt from upstair, along with some pain killers.” Anti demanded. Felix quickly got up to retrieve the items.

Once Felix had left Anti felt like he had more room to work with. He looks into the eyes of his victim with his black dead eyes. He then lightly cuts into the base of the girls neck. Seeing the panic swell in her eyes, he thinks fast.”Shh” he pulls the collar of her shirt so that their lips would mash into a kiss.

Anti wanted to puke his own tongue out. Her mouth felt so vulgar, it felt like he was cheating on Dark’s soul. The thought of Dark made fury spark inside of him. But he forced it down and pulled away from Veronica’s lips.

He thrust the knife back into where he had it before. Slicing the cut so it would bleed more heavily. He shoved the Knife deeper in. Until he something stop the knife. He carefully chooses his middle finger and slides it into her wound.

A scream starts to come to the victim from the pain, but Antis couldn't care less as he grips the voice box underneath her skin. Ripping out with force he hears her desperate tries to beg for her life, something anti wasn't accustomed to giving.

Felix coming back with the items that he was asked to retrieve, he could hear slightly muffled screams. He half rushes, half walks down the stairs. When he comes down the stairs and into the open space knowing he had part in this and if he didn't listen the same thing would happen to him but at the same time Anti was an expert at this and he could learn from that.

He stood up and back when he heard Felix coming back, wiping the blood off the blade and dropping it as he took the things he requested.

The victim sat their in the chair her head bent back like she was told to stop the blood from Out to much she was scared, but the taste of “jack’s” lips still climbed to her lips like a fragrance in the breeze.

“Thank you Felix it was very generous of you to get these without questioning me.” Anti said with a devilish ring.

The glint of his eyes showed he had a plan. He toke the knife and gently raked it across Veronica’s forearm. Her major attempt to scream pleased Felix’s ears, he looked at her with delight in his eyes.

Though deep in the mindscape of Anti’s, the true jack was there.forced to watch this disgusted scene in chains. So much blood was on his poor girl, a fan of his, and it drenched his heart in sadness.

“So what about jelix? You know the ship between me and him.” Anti addressed calmly, gesturing towards Felix.

Felix felt trapped under his skin. The air around him heated up when the victim nodded painfully.

“Good. Felix, get me the rope.” Anti asked carefully.

Felix turned and grabbed the rope quickly handing it to anti before his patients ran out.

Anti toke his favorite knife, a silver blade stained with blood from his victims, a leather wrapped handle with the bottom held together with carved wood with the name Anti carved into it.

Using his knife, he cut a piece of the rope, just enough to keep the victim in her chair. He then unravels the rope and puts the belt to the side. His battle scars were itching so he toke the painkillers, Vicodin, and felt as energized as a battery.

“So then Veronica, we may give you a show.” Anti said with mischief grin.

He turned and pushed Felix up against the wall forcefully. The breath was knocked out of him for a second. And when he finally regained his normal breathing lips roughly pushed onto his. When he realized that the person pushing on his lips was a psychotic killer with green upon his head. Felix fell into the kiss, his eyes closing but when the kiss tore apart he didn't expect to feel Anti’s hand slipping down his pants.

Sexual thoughts swirled through the mind of Felix. But when Anti firmly grasped his cock through his jeans, his mind was clouded with a loud moan that fell from his lips.

Veronica blinked as she saw the two men go at it, at the Mention of jelix she felt a part of her brain excite as the rest still controlled be by fear and pain. By this point Veronica had lost everything she lost the only people she thought she had. The men on her screen she had watched time and time again and now she had seen the face of that lovable Irishman who would do anything for his fans, to know he had cut her and hurt her and now she watched them kissing in front of her. She had been so confused on what was going on. why jack was here.

Anti easily moved with swift movements. At this point Anti already was locking his lips with Felix’s neck. This bottom bitch was soon to have his lesson learnt.

Anti slid his hand up Felix’s shirt. His gentle fingertips lightly grazed Felix’s nipple. Anti expected no reaction to come out of this, yet instead, Felix moaned louder than before ever. He arched his back so far that his slowly growing hard cock thrust into Anti’s casually.

During this slowly anticipated sex scene, there was more of an audience than the two men expected. Mark watched over this with thoughts working. So much hatred, confusion, heartbreak, and much more spinned in his mind.

Though there wasn't just Mark, dark was there too. He was always there ever since Anti’s lips touched another’s. and though heart break was shared between dark and mark. The mindlessly evil spirit couldn't help but feel sympathy. Though he had only ever felt this way one or two times towards his victims, he never felt it towards his potential lover. Anti hadn't had sex. In a while, and the poor guy was using Felix as his chance, in front of his victim. The man must be past desperate by now. Hell if Dark himself was there he would fuck Anti right on the spot.

Felix was lost in cloud of lust. Every time his eyes would lock with Anti’s eyes all he could see was hunger plaited there. Though to many, it would give them a scare, but to Felix it made his hunger intensify.

Felix watched Anti rip his shirt so that the gradually healing scars would reveal. Felix however, was growing impatient his cock was getting more and more hard the more Anti kept suckling on his lips. Though he could already see what Anti was reaching for. The rope was inches from his fingertips. And the impatience in felix was building up into a skyscraper. But his hunger for it caused him not to get mad.

When Anti drew away from the others neck, disgust hit his tongue. But the hunger growing inside him caused him to keep going. He took the rope that he held in his hand and quickly tied Felix’s hands together to a pipe line that was close by. He then bent down seductivly, allowing his hand to tug at the shirt. Slowly he pulled off the other’s shirt to show a rarely trimmed torso.

When Veronica couldn't get lose she looked back up seeing with in a hot mess of lips, grinding and anything for pleasure. She had seen fan art, fan fiction so much of these two men, but seeing it now she felt out of place and just wanted to get free. Looking around she saw the blade jack used to cut her neck, reaching for it but her hand were bonded to tight to move her wrist. With a sharp exhale that would have been a whine but only made the worst burning pain to the center of her neck. Bitting her lip so hard she tasted blood, reaching out as best she could she managed to reach the knife with her foot bringing it closer to her.

Anti went back to the other’s neck, not sure what to do and just trying to get the others cock as hard as his own. He grind into the others crouch, surprisingly he heard a whimper come from Felix. Anti then smirked devilishly. His eyes locked with Felix's and for a moment Anti found comfort. Though it felt like the coldest piece of ice was being dunked into burning water between their ocean blue eyes. So much emotion, so much pain, so much everything.

Anti got caught in the web of thoughts for a split second and he quickly dragged down Felix’s pants. Anti then let his hands travel throughout the nearly bare body of Felix. Anti had one hand on Felix’s thigh, ocaisonally squezzing it and his other hand went across the other’s delicate skin. His moans and whimpers made the sedition killer rember that his audience was putting on a show.

He bent down and forced his lips to smash into Felix’s. the disgust made his tongue curl but he forced it and onc again found himself grinding on top of the bottom male. As Anti pulled away, he let his teeth bite onto the others bottom lip, letting the loudly intensified whimper ring through the room. As he was about ready to grasp the boxers and let them loose he heard what you could call a grunt, but similar to a whimper coming from the opposite side of the room. With out warning, Anti gets off of Felix and reaches for Veronica.

Felix's mind couldn't stop pounding with ecstasy, and when he realized Anti had shuffled to the victim, Felix couldn't even get up due to the massively hard boner growing in his boxers. But then he saw what Veronica was doing. The bitch was trying to get free. And if the sexual thoughts swirling in his head would stop he would get up to address the issue himself. But instead he watched from the floor.

Watching from a far with a very impatient boner, he had to watch the devastating scene of Veronica's discipline and Anti’ s torture, both so similar things.

Anti angrily grabbed the knife before Veronica could even possibly get it in her hand.

Veronica had been trying to reach the knife but it was hard being tied down but when jack took the knife she tried to scream but only caused a sickening pain and made her cry in pain.

“Do you think it's nice to try and leave us. I mean maybe our friend here wants a better look at the show. What do you think Felix?” Anti said his voice loud enough to ring but his breath came in pants as he spoke.

“I say that she feels alone. Maybe a closer look will give her a new perspective.” Felix responded quickly trying to spit out his words.

A grin was plaited on Anti’s face he grabbed the back of the chair and dragged it towards Felix. He cut off another portion of the rope and tied the back of Veronica's chair to the same pipe line that Felix was tied up to.

Anti then leaned towards Veronica’s ear and spoke, “Take my knife for some   
self defense if you desire.” He then stabbed his favorite knife into the back of her hand. Watching the blood swell on her hand sent even more pleasure soaring through Anti.

Veronica watched as the mostly nude felix got closer to her, looking up anxiously to jack her eyes wide with fear. Yet hearing jacks voice so close to her ear, she was confused on if she should feel scared or attracted but a moment later she found out when the knife embedded into her hand. Throwing her head back and try to scream again but failed in the way of pain.

Anti then presses Felix back don onto the ground. He made sure to keep his movements fluent as possile. He had lips suckling on the others nipple. He felt power course through him like a river when he found felix arching his back into Anti’s crouch. He was even more pleased to find Felix's cock still growing more hard.

Anti then toke of his own pants rather quickly and started to straddle Felix’s hips, graddulay tugging at his boxers. He found himself enjoying the ecstasy, rather than curling himself in disgust. Seeing Felix with nearly every inch of his body bare, it made Anti slowly fall for the bottom moaner.

Felix couldn't even think clearly. He felt his dick growing more anxious. His whimpers and whines rang louder and louder than the last. When Anti finally started to tug his boxers. Felix met his eyes and the reflection of lust was plaited and Felix found himself arching his back and pulling down anti’s pants. He could now clearly see just how hard Anti’s cock was. Felix now realized that Anti was trying to get his cock harder than it was now.

Felix smirked widely. When Anti bent down to bite Felix’s neck, Felix quickly forced himself to lean forward. Though the ropes holding him in place pushed him to do it quickly. Felix let his teeth sink cleanly into Anti’s flesh covering his collar bone. The moan the That swelled in Felix’s ear made Felix bite harder. The grinding into his crouch kept going getting harder and faster the harder Felix bit into his flesh. After keeping his teeth their embedding themselves into the others skin. Anti’s blood started pour into his mouth. The rich taste of iron and the smoothness of blood, caused Felix's bite harder, more blood that most of it just swelled over Anti’s skin.

The grinding continued on, with Anti’s delight pouring over. He found himself fully stripping Felix of his boxers. After a moment he felt his own boxers being dragged down. The heat in the room made sweat bead off his forehead. The lust pounding through him made him as impatient as a hungry cat.

Once his boxers were completely off, Anti inserted his own hard dick into Felix's hole. He started thrusting quickly keeping his movements as swift as possible with Felix’s teeth digging into his muscle. But the pain swelling from him caused even more pleasure to course through him. The blood smearing everywhere between the two grinding males made Anti feel more victorious than ever. He thrust his way harder into Felix, his hands still traveling over the bloody skin of Felix. his lips were pressed roughly against his neck. He then toke one of his hands off of felix while he still straddled Felix's hips hard, With one hand now off of his sexual victim, he reached for the nearby belt. Once he obtained the item in his hand he let the belt crack down on Felix’s skin, the loud slap of pain sent another ripple of ecstasy to flow through him.

When the crack of the belt hit his skin he had to buckle his hips and had to drag his teeth away from anti’s bloody painted skin. The moan that dispersed from his lips could have been louder than the snap of the belt. The pain there made his head fall back and an even louder whimper than before. He allowed himself to enjoy the seconds at hand. He kept his hands covering every inch of Anti’s torso. He then found that he could reach Anti’s back. Antoganizingly he let his sharp and long finger nails dig into Anti’s skin, peeling away the skin and turning it into a burning red or even pink in some parts.

Anti felt anouther river of delight flow through him, the pain in his back caused him to drift downstream in a swirl of delight. He kept himself thrusting into the other knowing that both of them wouldn't cum as easily as a woman.

So Anti toke the belt in his hand and let it go on the others skin. Several places on Felix's bloody bare skin were splotched with the color of firing red to a bruising purple. The moans that echoed through the room rang through Antis ears like a well known tune. Anti let the belt crack several other times. Whimpers and sounds filling his ears made more energy pound onto him. ,

With belt cracking and blood smearing. Felix felt himself swelling, any moment now and he would let it go. Yet the pain burning on his skin made him take the full amount of anti’s cock. Yet he still wouldn't cum. He scratched the other back to the point where he felt the creamy blood swell. And in the this second, Felix was letting Anti drive the show. With Anti’s intense thrusting and loud cracks of his “whip” Felix found himself letting go. He moans loudly. Buckling his hips and keeping there. He let his knee bend over the ecstasy as the creamy white cum squirt onto the two pain seeking killers.

Felix looked up into Anti’s eyes, covering with lust, pleasure and delight. A grin was on the others lips he let his hand without the belt swipe some of the cum on anti’s chest. He then let himself suckle on his own finger, just for the pleasure.

Anti let himself quickly catch Felix off guard. He started to thrust his cock in to Felix's tight hole, letting himself enjoy, he suckles on the others neck. Quickly finding teeth fastening themselves into his skin. A quiet moan escaped anti’s lips. So close to Felix’s ear that he was bound to hear it. And found himself stuck to the skin of felix’s neck. Though there wasn’t that much blood as the rest of his body. Anti was just waiting for blood to swell from his neck. And when it did, he too dug his teeth into felix’s fles. The blood was now smearing onto their faces, as well as their necks.

With the grinding still going on and felix bucking his hips every time Anti bit harder, anti let the belt snap! Right against Felix's side. Felix only let his teeth leave anti’s neck for a split second to let a loud moan ring through the basement. Felix let teeth sink back into Antis neck. With the scratching of back. And teeth fastened into each other's neck. Anti found himself letting go. With cum mixed with blood smearing between the two males. Anti kept thrusting pain swelling in several areas of his body help let himself expose several moans. He let the belt smack against Felix’s skin again.

Yet he still kept grinding into the other. Now it seemed like Anti was about to loose too much of his blood he pulled away from his neck. Shortly after Felix did the same. With the thrusting and moaning still continuing, Anti allowed himself to start suckling Felix’s nipple. When he did. Felix couldn't stop bucking his hips and scratching Anti even more.

Then Anti let his teeth cling to the others nipple. The moment that blood swelled in his mouth. He felt felix cum again. The creamy white cum, spreading throughout the two males. But anti still couldn't stop. He thrusted himself into felix’s harder and harder. Letting himself enjoy it. All with pain every where through out his body and ecstasy still coursing though him, he cums again.

With realizing just how much pain Felix was having, he felt relief wash over him when Anti pulled out of him. Though Anti fell straight on top of Felix, his breath was panting heavily. His heated breath on felix’s skin made Felix just wanted to bite back into Anti’s skin but after laying there for fifteen minutes, Felix heard Anti’s breathing go into a steady slumber. And Felix easily slipped out from under him. Though he had to use a bit of his thinking to slip out of the rope he managed to while Anti still slept.

Felix looked over to find Veronica still sitting their. And though their was blood all over his face, he felt his cheeks become heated by the fact that she was watching the whole show.

Veronica had her head bowed over her lap like she was asleep but she had been crying, trying to block out all the moan and cracks from the two males. Looking back she wasn't sure what to make of things, not being able to talk, being kissed by jack, then watch them fuck in front of her. By now she just wanted to have the knife out of her hand and end the pain she felt in her throat. Looking up when she heard movement, meeting Felix's eyes she held back a sob and looked at the knife in her as if to ask for it out.

Felix looked at the knife stabbed into Veronica's Hand. He couldn't stop himself from lightening his expression. The poor victim wasn't even used to pain. And here she was. With a knife sticking straight out of hr hand, dried blood surrounding her wound. Her shoulder stuck with a hole due to her mistake of mentioning “septiplier” which was impoosible. Felix himself couldn't help but to put himself in a similar situation with no power, not even enough power to speak.

Felix looked back at the naked bloody man he had just fucked. His green hair was sleeked back with sweat and seemed that it was dyed blood red. Felix looked back at the victim. And realized that his mind was voluntary trying to decide. He looked back Anti. And he realized that he was trying to be too much like him. Felix had his own ways of torturing.

He managed to stand up and waddle up the stairs. He got a ice cream bucket that was now empty, and filled it with water, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom as well.

Veronica looked back at the Swedish man her eyes getting bigger like a puppy see it first delicious meal in someone else's hand. All she wanted the the knife out, she was much to scared to try and move her hand some of her ligaments probably cut leaving her hand mostly useless. She even opened her mouth to try and ask him or beg anything she would think of to help, but see him leave the basement she sat there jaw a gape staring off in awe at how someone could just leave her like this.

He carried the bucket back downstairs. Quickly rushing over to the victim, careful not to spill any of the cold water, he pours it straight down her. Watching the dried blood become liquid again and roll right of the victim’s skin. Felix then waddled back opup the stairs. His body still bare with sticking blood.

He refilled the bucket he had been using and shuffled down the stairs again. His muscles were sore from the brutal sex scene he had experienced with anti. Yet, when he reached the basement floor he set the bucket down near Anti’s still resting body. He then stands up netting veronica’s gaze quickly he grabs the handle of the knife. His eyes burning for a torturous hunger. It was time for him to stop wasting his sympathy on his useless. Victims. Half of them were just for the pleasure, the delight, the adrenaline. Just like miss Veronica.   
  
With a hand on the handle of anti’s knife, he let himself twist the knife. Brining it i to a complete circle. Watching more blood swell.here minor bones crack and legiments tear to the slightest sound he adjusted his esrs to hear it all. Despite the rush of adrenaline.

Veronica had thought he left her there all night but he came back down with the old iron bucket looking up at him just in time to see all the water dump down onto her. She had wanted the knife out but the water washing away the sweat, grim and blood able to relax for a for moments when Felix left again.

She had hoped to get some sleep for the night thinking the psycopaths were done of the night but when Felix came back down she looked at him only to have him grab the handle of the knife and bring her wound back to life. Not expecting it she tried to scream only to choke on it and make it hurt worse. But if there was one thing Veronica would do it was fight, she jerked her hand back to have the knife rip through the rest of her hand leave a cut from between her middle and ring finger to her palm a open heavily bleeding wound.

Her eyes widen from see the wound panicking she tried move them but only her thumb and pointer responded.

Though felix had to fight his intensifying urge to feel sypathetic and freak he didn't. He toke the washcloths dropped into the refilled. Bucket. I which, Veronica didn't know what was mixed into the water.

He dabbed the soaked washcloth onto veronic’s hand wound. Watching the white little bubbles swell from the wound gave Felix even more delight to know that her wound could be potentially infected. Meaning more pain was to be brought onto the victim.

Veronica didn't know what to think of when he got the rag still pretty shaken up from the fact that her hand was wide open, blood pouring out steadily. But when the rag touched her and the mixed liquid hit her bloodstream and burned deeply not just at her hand deep into her veins. By now she had tried to scream yet again she knew not to talk but when the pain flooded her mind she could stop from screaming tears rolling down over her face.

Her attempt at mercy made Felix course with more satisfaction. Yet unfortunately he knew that any more torturing could result in the weak victim loosing Too much blood.

Felix then gor back down onto the ground. His merciless heart couldn’t help but to flutter by how stupidly cute Anti looked. Anti face pressed into the floor, his mouth hung open the slightest bit to allow droll to roll from anti’s mouth down onto the floor. It toke all of felix’s self control not to burst into laughter, but only a chuckle escaped with his breath.

Veronica jerks back and forth wanting anything but this, crying as the pain keep hold of her, promising a restless night for her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Felix chuckle over the sleeping jack, wondering if they actually cared for each other or not.

Felix dabbed the wash cloth into the bucket once more. He laid the soaking cloth on top of Anti’s bloody skin. The blood just rolled off of Anti’s skin and in seconds, Felix could clearly see the scratches he had left on the others back. The bleeding had stop, but it wasn't as bad as the bite mark he too had left on the others collarbone.

He looked at the water that was mixed with Hydrogen peroxide. He knew very well that if he dabbed the mixture onto Anti’s collarbone, but the job had to be done. He let the washcloth sit on the wound and he saw the wound bubble the slightest bit.

But then Anti felt this, and he jerked away. The memories of his nightmare still fresh in his mind.

Veronica felt weak by now no food or water and losing as much blood as she did, her body begged for sleep. Maybe she could just nod off while Felix was busy, and without a warning she passed out, limply laying there looking dead if it wasn't for the slightest raise and fall of her chest. But she couldn't escape the hell she found herself in reliving every cut and every bit of pain.

Anti’s breath came out with an effort and when he turned himself around he found Felix with a washcloth, cleaning his bloody body. Anti then leaps for Felix. Holding onto him like a teddy bear. By this point he had tears streaming down his face. The memory of his nightmare wouldn't leave him and he found himself clinging to Felix more.

His nightmare left him shaken to the point where he couldn't speak. Reliving the time of Mark/Dark’s death. Bing trapped under Jack’s mind. Watching as the bullet went straight through Dark’s brain. The incabibility to help because he wasan’t able to. In that moment, Jack was in control. Tied down like a dumbass.

The memory of Dark’s death still sent shivers down his spine. He was obviously aware of Felix’s uncertainty. But Anti couldn't blame him. Yet anti couldn't care. He was too much in shock. It felt like watching that scene play over and over. To hear marks voice with dark’s hidden somewhere. To watch over and over the bullet go though darks head. With nothing to do. Nothing to say. If he tried it wouldn't be rough. The sobbing continued until he had nothing more to let out.

Veronica was getting much needed rest but as jack had she was reliving the worst of this all being here and being hurt by the men she had love to watch. It was so bad she would jerk her head to the side and try to whine which was only heard as a choked pain sound.

Felix heard the movement of Veronica, but he couldn't careless. It felt weird to have Anti in his arms. His skin was still bloody and Felix still tried to wash it off.


	26. In time of deserpate need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are all doing great. I'm focusing on this work than others and it is to push my writers block further. Yet something I have forgot to mention is the my sister, Karkatshipper, I doing the point of view of the victim, Veronica. Also, I hope that soon I can add more stories to my account.
> 
> Also I'm very unsure about radomly switching point of views in each chapter, if you like this lay out let me know. Feed back is always helpful.

Early morning light shined down into the basement from a small low  
window. It made the atmosphere more warm as Anti awoke, nearly all his memories of the previos night flying by him but the pain in his body wouldn't let him forget the best part.

Anti looked down to see his body, that was once painted with blood, was now bare with blanket that was draped over him. He looked over to see Felix still asleep. His body was not smeared with blood and part of the blanket covered him as well.

As the smile Came across his face as he remembered ed the Swedish man’s comfort towards him. Yet, somehow, it melted away at the sight of the bite mark on felix’s neck. He had to tear his eyes away before he got trapped in bear’s trap with his thought.

He shuffled his way out of the basement, up the stairs, and into a room where their was an outfit laid out. He threw it on a baggy blue T-shirt with some short jeans colored khaki.

Felix woke up a few moments later to the sun's rays hitting his face. He scratched his back thoughtfully, but instantly a pain shot through the bottom Part of his back and had to squeak in slight agony. The mark on his neck was tender, along with his nipple. He was about to go upstairs when he heard footsteps reaching him.  
  
Just then Anti came down with a pair of clothes. And he was grateful. He got into the clothes and felt refreshed.

Anti then looked back at the sleeping Veronica. Her hand looked worse and her shoulder looked subtle. Though he could merely sense the pain himself in his throat.

He walked himself over to the chair in which their victim was tied down to. A weird creeping sensation snuck on him by rember how the young girl had watched them fuck last night.

He hit the victim in the back of the head before addressing her, “hey, wake up my little victim.”

Veronica looked peaceful and calm not like she was in the situation she was in that was until Anti woke her. She jumped violently up as she breathing spend up at the same time, looking at him with a slight scar look but in the sense she didn't who was worse jack or Felix.

“So um we are going to McDonalds. If you want anything, we’d be glad to get it for you” anti’s words echoed in the room and a long silence dragged on afterwards. No one moved or dared to breath. “Oh wait, I forgot you can't speak…I think it is actually.” Anti walked to the spot in the room where he had flinged veronica voice box. “Yeas here we are. Why don't you hold onto this… for safe keeping.”

Veronica took a few deep breaths and meet his eyes opening her mouth before he stepped over to the other side of the room. She leaned her head back and blinked back tears it was upsetting that she couldn't talk or scream couldn't make any sound and see what was ripped from her hurt her just as bad when he jerked it out of her throat.

Felix watched the horrified expression on veronica’s face versus the torturous look plated onto Anti’s. Felix felt little sympathy, But enough to where he didn't act. He couldn’t imagine the pain in the young girls throat.

“Um Anti I'm afraid that our young victim does have essential reasons of living in which turn keep her alive.” Felix said in a quietly hushed voice. He was unsure whether or not Anti would throw his knife into his shoulder, or rather his throat. But when Anti’s expression lightened the smallest change, Felix allowed his uncertainty to float away.

Anti looked at Felix thoughtfully. at least it was clear how Felix portrayed himself, he didn't have too much of a weak spot.

He looked back at the victim in front of him, the wound on her hand was tender and Anti grabbed the knife’s handle. Aware that pulling the knife out would cause a great amount of pain, but it would benefit the wound later on.

He pulled the weapon straight out. He watched Veronica bite down roughly on her lip to the point of a few drop of blood roll down, satisfied Antis enough to where he threw knife into a nearby wall. Hearing it the wood shatter pleased him greatly.

“So you're telling me you need to get food, or a drink something along those pathetic lines?” Anti asked his voice threateningly questioning.

She had meet his eyes when he pulled the knife out but the sudden movements of him throwing the knife made her flinch and curl in on herself and then hearing him speak she hesitantly looked back up at him. She nodded slightly before attempting to mouth the words.

‘A drink..’

Anti couldn't believe what he was witnessing the victim was begging for a drink rather than mercy. He then shrugged. Grabbing the back of her chair he pulled it closer to the pipe she was tied down to. Anti then grabbed a bit of extra rope that lazily lining in the corner of the basement.

He cut a section off he tied it around veronica’s stomach. Attaching her back closer to the wooden chair with the rope. He then separated another from section tiring it to Veronica's wrists to other despite the distance they shared between the armrest.

Veronica tried to freak out when he grabbed her chair not sure what he was doing or planning on doing, after she had the rope around her stomach she saw he was making sure she didn't get lose. By now it wouldn't help her much she'd be too scared to move for her chair but every muscle in her body was overworked and stiff wanting to move begging and screaming at her to move.

Felix watched the scene through clouded eyes. His mind was wandering off into an unknown land, one where the memories of the previous night and what was to come. Doubts surged through his mind, whether or not Anti was to care at all like he did last night. And in a Way, Felix wanted Anti to care. Yet one thing kept nagging Felix’s mind but the thought dismissed itself as both of the males left the basement. On the way up, they turned the light of and plunging Veronica into darkness.

Veronica wasn't brought by the blackness of the basement spending time by testing how far she could move, turning her head gently to pop her stiff neck and then she had slid her cut up hand out of the ropes that was enough for her moving it to her other hand to touch the skin not being able to feel she knew she lost her hand. A part of her just wished they would kill her but she liked living, leaning back on the chair and wrapping her free arm around her.

Anti started the engine, letting it bark enthusiastically. They quickly pulled out of the driveway, speeding off into the streets. They passed several residential homes, and after passing that, they found themselves driving past the hospital. Anti found himself back in the moment of the run. And he couldn't help but to chuckle, half to himself, but looking over he saw a grim look on Felix.

“What?” Anti asked weirdly choking the word out quickly.

“What if they find you for it? Or someone saw you? Anything could happen...i just don't wanna see you get hurt.” Felix asked with slight hesitation.

Back at the house Veronica was sitting there crying and miss her day to day things, her family, her cat; jasper, her boyfriend and even her school she was in them all and know they were waiting for her until she never came home. She was all alone in the darkness of the basement making it so quiet.

So very quiet.

It was the one thing she could never stand, silence. But the silence seemed to trigger something, something that made her want to lash out and she had no want to lash so it made her feel not her.

Anti looked back at Felix. He couldn't believe the doubt he heard in the other’s voice. It almost made him shiver. Did Felix actually care for him? The thought echoed in his mind that he had to take all his strength to force the thought away. “Well, why do you care. If I got to prison, at least you won't have to. I mean my freedom and pain shouldn't be any concern to you. I promised to teach how to not get caught. Now I would majorly appreciate if the rest of this useless ride would be lasted in silence.” Anti said meeting felix’s gaze that shivered with emotion. Anti deprived his eyes from the others before he felt sympathy.

Anti allowed himself to focus on driving. But when he looked down at the steering wheel, all he could see was the dried blood under his fingernails. Anti was sucked back into the night. With the blood roaring in his ears and pain shuddering through his body.

Anti couldn't stop but to relive it all as he drove. But when he found the car parked in McDonald's parking lot, Anti held the door open for Felix, carefully leaning down breathing the word, “Sorry.”

Felix heard the breath against his skin and the word ring into his ear. He couldn't help but to get pulled into the previous night. When he had Antis breath warm on his skin, moans echoing through his hearing.

Felix couldn't help but to quickly push away the thought before he seemed on it for too long. He ordered himself a McDonald's double. And got a Pepsi to ease his throat.

Veronica had been alone for much too long now she was losing it her eyes a foggy glass color her working fingers clawing at the wooden chair making the sounds echo through the empty soundless basement, it sounded like a colony of rats were in the wall. Her fingernails were gone leaving stubs for her digits, and a bloody stain on the chair. Wanting to scream out loud but her throat made it feel as though she was helplessly drowning.

Anti got the cup of ice for Veronica and his own drink, filled with mountain dew, and they left to go back to the house. Anti found himself driving while eating, which in a way reminded him about mark attacking him. And a little chip of his heart had feel from that time. But it was being pieced back together with Felix. And Anti himself didn't know if this was all going to play out smoothly.

Felix sat beside Anti. The same question being repeated through his mind. He let his hands twitch and shake nervously. If he was to ask, would Anti do the same thing he did to Veronica, or worse. But the words slipped from his mouth before he could try to catch them?

“Hey anti, why were you so defensive when Veronica brought up septiplier. I mean I heard he killed himself is there more to the picture than I'm seeing?” Felix asked his voice shaking as his nerves rattled.

Anti slammed down on the brakes of the car letting the car swing felix forward and back again. “I said we don't fucking speak of that. Septiplier will never be relived again.” Anti drew in a deep breath that came out as a wavered sigh. “If I told you, you'd think I was insane.”

Felix retorted sharply, “We all have lost a lot of our sanity.”

Anti snapped taking the knife he always held st his side and let rip into the flesh over felix’s forearm. He heard a whimper rather than a scream but either way, Felix would be in pain.

“Mark never killed himself you idiot. He killed dark, his parasite, and dark…” anti looked into Felix's black eyes for words but he just said it plainly, his voice crackling. “Dark was my first lover.”

Felix heard the words come out slowly, but he couldn't believe it. He thought he had a romantic violent yet sexy life in front of him with anti. Yet knowing that Anti had someone else. Had someone he cared about before him. Made Felix want to open the door of the car and jump while it is driving. Felix unfortunately had to fight off the hunger of doing so.

Anti had doubt creeping up on him as the drive was continued in silence. Did he ruin his chance of being with Felix sexually? Or did he ever even stand a chance. Yet anti still couldn't help but to feel the same dread as he did when Dark died. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't capable. And even if he was, jack wasn't ready to let go.

In the terms of jack, he sat alone in the mind scape. thoughts, feelings, and doubt wouldn't leave him. And he enjoyed the company of his thoughts reassuringly. His skin burned against the burning chains. But he invited the pain, he still couldn't push the fact that his body was killing innocent people in a different menacing mindset. And though anti couldn't help but to feel all the weight of the world washing over his shoulders with guilt.

Felix just sat stunned the pain in his fore arm hitting him hard. The car pulled into the driveway. Anti was the first to exit the car with Veronica's drunk in hand.

If Veronica was in her right mind she would have heard the car and put her hand back through the bond on the arm chair but she was still crazy by the way they left her. Her fingers were raw flesh smeared in blood and the chair had a slight indeed from her nails but when the clawing stopped making sound she slammed her head on the pipe making a muffled thud and after ten minutes past the iron pipe had cut her skull making it bleed into her hair.

Anti had the door held open for Felix. He couldn’t wait to add more torturous ideas As their footsteps echoed through the partially empty house. They reached the basement door. Opening it with a loud eerie creak.

Their footsteps clapped against the wooden steps to find their victim awaiting their arrival, more bloody than they left her.

Felix’s panic raised, he didn't know if Anti had done something without him knowing. But Felix couldn't hold back his sympathy.

Veronica turned her head to the side looking confused as why there was sound at the stairs. She looked like nothing but a wild animal, a wild animal cornered. Breathing heavily as she glared at them, her eyes still like fog much hidden and unsure for what's behind them.

Anti raised his eyebrow and walked in front of her, seeing one arm of hers free and her fingers bleeds.

“Think we broke her.” He chuckled and looked back at Felix. But saw the look on the man's face. “What do you want to help her or something??”

‘No’ Veronica tried to growl but it sounded like gargling that burn her throats but now she gave no care for pain, Anti the parasite in front of her was controlling sounds and along with it silence which she couldn't stand, leaning forward and slashing her free arm at him.

  
Felix looked on at Veronica. As if being sucked into a past. Anti words zoomed past him as he watched the rabid animal in front of him gurgle out words in a desperate attempt for something. All of this felt like Deja vu. Felix felt himself being brought into the torturous memories of the beginning.

The night breeze whooshed through the man's golden brown hair. The cold air pierced the man's watery iced blue eyes as he walked with a steady rhythm with his feet.

Left

Right

Left

Right

His footsteps seemed to echo throughout the town. Yet with the man’s powerful strides, he couldn't care about the noise that he made. For today. The count of his subscribers was a bit over 50 million. It felt so overwhelming for the older man. So many countless people watched the videos he created.

And yet for that one reason, he walked alone. His girlfriend working a late shift. So he walked into the dim bar of England. letting the mixed fragrances of alcohol fill his nostrils.

He sat at the slightly vacant counter. A bartender greeted him asking for a drink. He obviously ordered first of many his favorite choice being whiskey. Particularly fireball. The throwback of the burn set the tone of his day. Celebration at its Finest.

After taking his first pint, his head started to pound against the multiple conversations and noises that filled through the room.

The voices of the conversation rang through his ears made his head irritate more. The sound of the near by tv seemed to echo like a creaky door in a empty room.

The bartender who had gave him his drink seemed to notice, “Felix? Are you alright?”

The young male's voice seemed to be shouted into his ears. Ringing throughout his brain, yet he was oblivious as to what was being bloomed in his mind. His only action was to signal for another drink.

He drank it in one gulp, but the noise only tripled. He felt like he had the power to stop it all to make it silence but the doubt of his power caused him to silently sit and endure it. Ordering another drink, one after the last as if it was something that could be easily replaced, like his life.

After 10 pints after the last the sound of felix’s swallowing seemed to echo, and that was the loudest thing in the bar it seemed. He felt as though he had to be the one to keep the silence, and quit all the conversations and bring silence. Yet the fact that Felix himself was making noise was making a sound that added to everything seemed to drive hI m into a wall of insane.

Felix drank another 5 pints after the ten feeling like a full blooded Irishman. He walked out of the bar, like he should've done from the beginning to escape the noise. But as he stepped out the wooden old door. The music of car engines and trains followed him even if they weren't in front of him, he wouldn't be surprised if the noise was heard from the other side of town.

He rushed home, everything dazed and dazzled with noise. And all felix wanted was silence. He couldn't stop the noise or it would drive him more insane. So he walked down Main Street covering his ears mindlessly trying to figure out what he could do to stop the pounding headache and the humming of every noise in his mind.

He reached the pour his of his house and marched silently up. Ringing the doorbell would only hurt so he walked in and locked the door swiftly behind him. Only to be greeted by Marzia, his girlFriend.

He rushed down the stairs and into the basement to avoid her voice. He usually would love the smooth calmness of her voice. But he didn't want anything to do noise. He wanted silence. Finding silence in the basement only stemmed to upset him more. So he sat there humming tunes that he hadn't heard in years. He felt like his brain was exploding.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling at it roughly with anger. He felt his mind expanding As though he was sharing it. He heard voices that filled the rest of the silence in the room, yet his humming seemed to bounce of the walls louder than their voices.

The voices through insults and doubts that he had kept to himself, type the they all seemed to be the same voice. He tried yelling over them, but they never left, until it was all cut off. Like a conductor silencing his band.

A man stood in front of him. Ominously reflecting his own appearance e. He had Golden brown hair, rather muscular with a slender frame, shorted than most people. But when their eyes met, Felix met black deadly eyes unlike the blue one he was expecting to find.

He shied away, only to have the man in front of him chase him. But there was nowhere to run, so the man seemed too grab him a menacing expression flying across his face.

“You will never have the same life again, you will be forced to live your life filled with noise with me in it!” The man in front of him exclaimed loudly only to have the same headache pounding through him.

He squinted his eyes shut. He shook himself so vigorously he was in fear of a concussion. He screamed until he was sore. His head seemed to expand and he heard the same words repeated into his mind. Embedding the voice there.

Felix tried to escape but the only way to do so seemed to hand over part of his conscious to the thing that felt like he was possessing him.

Before he had blacked out and left the world spinning, he heard a whisper in his mind from the same voice, “Felix.”

The creepy vibe sent shivers down his spine as he blacked out for a whole minute. Only to open his eyes to marzia’S face inches from his. Worry clouded her gaze. Her voice was panicked as she called out his name, though he was in front of her.

Before Felix could act or speak he felt his body be jerked and he saw marzia’s face gaining distance until he was on top of marzia. He tried to control himself, but he felt limp on puppet strings. He felt himself being controlled rather than doing it himself.

It felt out of place to have someone else telling him what to do. To have a different mind controlling his, in a manner that was foreign to his own. He felt the change in his mind, not like a switch but a very slow turn of a dial. The new mindset sat their controlling nerves and making settle changes of the new mind he possessed.

The noise in the room seemed tented and hummed. Everything felt like it wasn't there. He tried to touch but he couldn’t feel, tried to speak but his words would mean nothing. He tried to listen, but all he could hear was the buzzing of silence. He couldn’t stay sane with the silence.

Yet with the buzzing silence the thing taking him over was rather Felix. Exposing the true inner core of Felix on a level that was highly multiplied. He controlled this mind now, and the unlimited power coursing through the shared body.

He sat on top of Felix's girl, her horrified expression exhilarated him more. He knew what he was doing on top of her, but the fact he had control to do so, made him even more anxious. He clenched his fist as he let his mind control he swung. Her horrified face morphed into a combination of fear and pain.

It only fueled him to do worst. So he hit her again and again, five or four times giving him the strength he needed to jump off of her a fly for a weapon. His choice ended up being a pipe that was half embedded into the wall.

As he turned himself around he heard the thumping of her feet running up the stairs. He dashes after her in pursuit. Watching her mindlessly run without a finish line made him chuckle.

Marzia trailed her way up the stairs into the bedroom the two shared. And Felix followed, the metal pipe in hand as he psychotically swung it back and forth the threatening whoosh of the momentum gave him more of hunger.

He ran faster pounding on the door, yelling out threats and insults. He tried barge down the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He rammed into it, listening to the hinges on the door break from where they stood.

Then the door fell. The opposite side in which Felix was ramming the door down. And there was no hint as to where his victim was. So he looked in the general places. Under the bed, in the closet, behind the destroyed door.

Yet when he turned towards the closet he saw her eyes. In the shadows , under the desk in which Felix would have recorded his idiotic videos.

He lunged at her, his choice of weapon giving him more power as he hit it where her head had been. Yet she moved in time to hit her shoulder. The pleasing crack of her bone set a flow of pleasure through the new mind set.

  
Anti kept snapping in front of felix’s face, panic rising as the older man kept staring at Veroni. His blank eyes reminded Anti of dark’s still eyes after the bullet in him. And he felt the same incapability he had during dark’s death.

He started to thoroughly shake Felix, trying to bring Felix out of his reverie. Yet it seemed impossible, until he saw Felix suddenly shift his eyes from Veronica to anti black eyes. Anti himself jumped a bit when he saw the deep blue color seeping into Felix's eyes, emotion sparking there sent shivers under anti’s skin.

Felix found himself losing control. The puppet strings were slipping from his hands and he truly wanted to let the strings fall due to his failure of his goals. And they did. He didn't mean to let them pathetically fall. But when he tried to reach for the, he found the original Felix grabbing them.

The struggle between the two mindsets was more complicated than thought. It wasn't a fight for control, but rather sanity. For the split second that Felix had his hands on the controls, he forced the body to be jerked and ran up the stairs, away from anti to where he could not hurt him. But when he heard footsteps he tried to keep hold of the puppet strings but innocent Felix was grabbing at them once more.

The victim being left aloneness things south Veronica had been pushed too far but with things happen around her she slowly came back, sitting there she straightened up only to feel the pain at her fingertips and her head, wanting to call out in pain but she knew it would only be worse. She looked around hearing footsteps above her, her eyes landed on the cup with a big golden “M” reaching out her free arm to try and get it but only able to move two fingers she got her pointer over the rim and tried to pick it up only to watch it fall down to the ground the water pouring in a puddle. Veronica bowed her head in defeat.

Anti Had experienced this similarly, jack taking control, or at least trying to was a horrible experience. It felt like the inability to do something that you do everyday. Walk, talk, move.

Anti chased him in an attempt to comfort but he doubted he could. He chased Felix, watching him disappear into the bathroom made Anti even more frantic. He barraged into the door carefully but enough to make it shake. He heard whimpering and small screams and then Anti realized the door wasn't locked. He turned it slowly and walked in. Rushing over to Felix. Relief washing over him when he saw his eyes the deadly color of black. But the blue tears dripping down.

Felix felt himself breaking down wanting to give up. He felt like the victim as Anti barreled himself at the door. Every time he jumped and screamed. He couldn't take it. He had some many thoughts pressing down onto his brain. It was to overwhelming. He wanted comfort, not memories. He hated the past, for the fact that it not only haunted you, but can easily be thrown into the present in a matter of seconds. Innocent Felix was still attempting to get the puppet strings in his hold but he now had a firm grip. And it gave him some reassurance as he clenched the strings tightly. He didn't want his control to fall again. It made him Even more stressed after reliving his beginning.

Felix looked into Anti’s eyes. He saw the sympathy. The one thing he thought this man was incapable to feel. Yet as Anti grew closer, Felix jumped up quickly and clinger onto Anti like a puppy would go its mother.

Anti looked down at the other male burrowing his face into his chest. It felt like he was a shield. Keeping the other from potential threats and it comforted him to where he ran his hands gently through Felix's hair. This probably was what Felix wanted to be protected. 

 

 


	27. Connecting

Chapter 27

A chilled breeze came from the wide open door of the basement as Felix started to walk down the steps, his footstep following him down and through out the basement. with each footstep, excruciating pain shot through Felix. His whole body still ached with the numbness of the previous night. Yet the images were still fresh in his mind, which made him even more reasonable with the pain as they returned to the rabid looking victim.

Felix looked at the cup that was spilled on the concrete floor, that was now wet where the ice had melted. Felix chuckled as anti’s feet clomped onto the hard surface floor.

“So, you took it upon yourself, to reach for the cup?” Anti asked taking a decisive step forward. “You didn't even try to wait did you?”

Veronica had heard them coming down the stair before didn't give enough care to react. It was until Anti stepped closet that made her jerk her head up, her eyes now clear a blank slate for whatever they had for her now. She looked at the empty cup, carefully mouthing the words. ‘I tried.. i’m sorry..’  Her other arm still free from the bonds but she made no move to try and escape.

Anti looked at the victim with the slightest sympathy, but his harsh words blocked the sympathy that merely cracked in his voice. “So you think trying is an excuse, or just a reason to get your drink! if you so desperately need your drink, your gonna have to show it, you punny excuse for a victim!”

Veronica jumped back looking up at jack, her eyes the main way totally what she thinking or feeling, but her eyes showed no fear. They shown a mix between a challenge and having to list to him like she was fighting with herself. She just raised her other hand showing fucked up it really looked. A gash staring at her palm and going straight up leaving her last three fingers limp and useless. The cut itself was red around the edge a few spot turning a sickly yellow showing infection. ‘I’ve lost too much blood.’ She mouthed.

Felix looked at the severe wound in her hand, it looked horrible and Felix couldn't even image the pain, or even wanted to. The swelling of the red wound leaked the smallest bit of pus with every movement Veronica made with her arm. Felix arm tingled as he looked on.

Felix grabbed Antis arm and dragged him to the other side of the basement, hopefully out of range of the victims hearing.

“Your not seriously letting her sit their with infection spreading throughout her body, are you?”

 Veronica had been confuse since she woke up to them walking upstairs and seeing the glass of water. She woke to new wounds on her she thought they had drugged her or something but now she felt diffent since then and felt as through this was a personal fight between her and an-jack. Watching them walk off she put her arm back down and waited for them to get back.

Anti stood there with his gaze meeting the others defiantly, “what do you want me to do amputate her hand off” Anti said meaningfully taking a pause between his words as he thought of it.

Felix looked at him disapprovingly as he shook his head, “ How would you like it if we cut of your hand uh?” He said jokingly. “If anything we could take her to a hospital and hide her other wounds, that way they could treat the infection. I mean if she admits what we had done, we could always flee to the United States, right?”

Anti looked at felix through squinted eyes, was he really suggesting that we give the survivor a chance to escape. Then he thought of tricks he could play in the doctors office and a smirk crept upon his face like a sneaky tiger. “Deal.”

Veronica sat and watched the back of their head not knowing what their plan was she heard the word hospital and deal not knowing what was going on but just sat there.

The two males walked back to the victim, anti picking up his knife and holding to Veronica's neck as he undid the bonds on her feet and other wrist. “Get up and stay quiet. Shouldn't be hard for you.” He chuckled and dragged her to her feet and up the steps.  

Veronica was happy to finally be out of the chair and move most of her joints pop from stiffness as she walked up the stair with jack holding her close. They walked her through the house before they tossed her in the bathroom.

“Clean yourself up.” She heard him say before slamming the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face greasy, hair a mess and her neck wound didn't look any better then her hand, it all raw and bleedy. Turning in the water scooping it in her hands she sipped a bit down her threat before washing her face and running a brush through her hair. She looked a bit better, at least not like she was stuck in a basement being cut on.

She sighed deeply and felt the edges of her neck wound it hurt where she touched like maybe it was infected too, she thought about telling them but it would have to be fine. Grabbing a fresh towel and turned on the shower head on, stripping out of her clothes and stepping in. The water felt great on her neglected body, just standing there looking at the bottom of the tub getting lost in thought.

She missed her room, her life, her family, her school but this. This situation couldn't have happened unless it was meant to, right? Feeling as lost as she could be, she decided that this was her now. Even if then meant getting cut on. She still got a kiss from jack and saw them fuck, remembering that she smiled and bit her lip.

Felix was told to shop for his victim, getting clothes and making her seem normal, even though she was stuck in a torturous hell. Part of him wanted to take the fifty dollars anti had given him and buy a dildo for Veronica. He even walked down the adult section in the store. He took notice of all the magazines that were littered throughout the isle. He scanned through the each individual booklet. After looking at each page filled with titles and more wonders, he found one, for the price of $6.99 he bought it without question. Including a 3 dollar dildo in the purchase.

Meanwhile anti stood outside of the bathroom door, listening to the water fall into the tub. He chuckled with a smirk as a thought came across him. He turned the doorknob silently, opening it without creaking the door. He was about to strip himself naked and get in the tub with Veronica. But the shadows of her graceful movements made him take his clothes of slowly. He smirked as he pushed the curtain aside to stand in the tub with Veronica. He made sure the door was looked before launching into his plan.

Veronica had her head back washing through her hair,having her eyes closed and with the water falling right on her she could see or her a thing, but what made her open her eyes was the gust of wind from the curtain. Looking over at him and jumping out of the way pushing herself against the wall her hair still soapy from her washing it. Her face filling with red as she wachted him.

Anti chuckled by her blushed cheeks. “What, you still a virgin or is it your first time seeing a dick?” He chuckled as he saw her face lighten. “Probably both. I figured you would need help with your hair, it has been a long time since I got cleaned myself, come on.”

Veronica looked away at the words and gave a shake of her head for neither of them were true. Shacking straightening in the middle of the shower in front of him, the only thing between them was the water from the shower head. Bringing her wounded hand up to her neck where she lost her voice box.

Anti chuckled over the falling of the water. The hot steam his back suddenly, he fell closer to her, one hand intimidatily on the wall behind her. He grabbed her chin with other roughly, “Oh come on. You truely know what this is all about, don't you?”

He ran his fingers lightly over her skin, drawing light circles and stars over hire skin as he waited for her to mouth a few words.

Veronica could have bit him or shoved him but she just stood there and looked up at him, blinking water out of her eyes before she opened her mouth. ‘No.. but whatever it is I don't care as long as you don't kill me..’

"Well why would I kill when I could play with you?" He smirked when he saw her face blush. "I sent Felix to go shopping, he should be gone long enough."

'long enough for what..?' she asked nervously but made no move to run or attack him it was like she didn't care what happened.

She had been confused on how he should feel, about this. Grabbed by two men she have loved watching for years, them hurt her and take her voice away. Losing her voice was like taking her heart away, she was always the talker in groups having different conversation at a time and she had sung in choir from as long as she could remember. Now she can't even talk.

Even after everything she had been through she was happy, seeing one of her ships become cannon , she got kissed by jack and now she was in the shower with him. She just wants to stay alive and will do anything.

Anti smirked as he watched the younger woman get caught in her thoughts as she looked in his eyes. He toke his chance of surprise and rested his hand firmly on Veronica's waist, quickly letting his lips glue to her neck like a piece of paper.

Veronica blinked at the moment and froze when lip were at her throat biting her lip. After her wound she didn't want him that close to the hole in her neck, but she wasn't gonna go against him when she gets to step out of this mad house.

Anti enjoyed the split second where he got pleasure from the rather sexy young woman. But I wasn't dark, which melted away all the delight first chance he got. Yet he still worked himself up to Veronica. Biting into the side of her neck like a ravenous vampire. He allowed his hands to travel over her skin. Her struggle not to make a sound for pain only filled him more.

Veronica closed her eyes tightly trying not make a sound know it would hurt. Trying to moan freely with no voice box would hurt. She didn't care for the bite it made her want to push him off but his hand she could get behind. Leaning into him as she slid her good hand up his side.

With the steaming hot water hiring Anti in the face, he could feel his bare dick grow harder, but not hard enough. He smirked as he allowed his hands to travel throughout Veronica's body. Occasionally using his nails and digging them deep enough in her skin to leave temporary scratches. Before he knew it he had his hand squeezing her thigh and lightly groaning that couldn't be heard over the showering water.

Veronica ended up with her arms around his back pulling the source of pleasure closer to herself. Feeling the others hard member she blushed and leaned in the touch, fine with losing anything if only to stay like this.

Anti was a bit startled by his own victim pulling him in and he was even a bit enraged by not being in control. He leaned his head down and force pulley blew his hot breath into the wound upon her neck. He thrust his growing hard dick into her. Pleasure working up and he suckled on Veronica's neck. His satisfaction grew into a vine as he watched her skin bruise around her neck. Yet the satisfaction only gave him more energy as he made his own rhythm with each hard thrust.

Veronica jumped at the blow of air in her neck, planing on going limp in his hold that was before he pushed into her. She managed a sound in between a whine and moan, her arms around him kept her flush to his chest, laying her head on his chest letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her neck.

Anti threw his hands over The gentle skin. The hot burning water burning his back as he thrust into harder than the last time. He half shoved half pushed Veronica harder against the wall. While pushing into her deeper and deeper, he grabbed the young women's chin and lifted it high in the air. He let his lips close over her neck wound. Sucklibg on it and the skin aroubd it like a canibal.

Veronica had to hold on to him not to fall and rolled her hips with his, a confused look coming to her face before she felt his mouth over her wound. She whined loudly and tried to push him off her neck shaking her head repeatedly.

Anti felt her squirm even more and more michief came to mind as he suckled even more on her wound. He locked his hands with hers. Dragging them above her and holding her there. He straddled her hips more to keep her in place a he suckled on her wound she squirmed like a wild boar.

Veronica tried to get away but she wasn't able to, pinned and stuck under him wasn't the problem it was the fact that he was on her wound. It went so much pain that it covered the pleasure making her cry slightly and try to push him off with her feet.

Anti only thrust in to harder the more she squirmed. He was about to pull away when she tried to push him off with her feet. He only got more infuriated by his lack of control. He pushed his tongue deep into her neck wound the sweet iron taste fueling him as he grabbed tightly at her wrist that was still held above her head. He let one few hand run across her body and scratch her in several places with his nails. He squeezed her even more tighter around her wrists, pushing his tongue deeper into the wound where her voice box would have been.

Veronica closed her eyes tightly tears leaking out steadily. Her body and brain against her, her body was close to its climax but the tongue in her neck wound made her try to scream. All her muscles around the area tightened and moved as she tried to scream.

Anti smirked widely but ended up pulling out and away from her neck, slaming into her harder trying to get her to cum as soon as he could.

Veronica closed her eyes covering her neck wound with her good hand as blood pooled down her chest. Trying to moan ontop of the pain made it hard for Veronica. But in the end she tightened around him and rolled her hips.

Smirking wildly, Anti nipped at the bare side of her neck. Her breathy moans sending chilling sensation s he pushed into the younger woman harder. He pushed her to the closest he dared to with her limits. He left his nails raking over her skin so lightly the marks didn't stay for less than a second. His touch against her skin was wrinkling with the moisture in the air. Yet the heat made it even more tolerable. As he gave his hands free range, they found their way to Veronica's hips. He pushed in her harder pushing limits farther. Straddling her hips at quicker pace, he found himself swelling more than he would have with Felix.

He pushed into the poor girl more and more. His speed quickening and his breath becoming heavy and hot as he thrust deeper into her. Every noise that filled the room seemed to make his heart beat. He gripped her hips tighter, pushing her more roughly up against the wall. Hitting into her sweet spot, she Moaned breathly with each thrust he went deeper in.

Veronica thankful drowned out the pain of her throat with the pleasure. Keeping her wound covered but let herself be manhandled as he rougher she got closer. Til she grabbed onto his shoulder pulling him close, digging her nails into him as she half Moaned half whined out an attempt of jacks name.

Anti let out a breath that would have been a chuckle, yet due to the circumstances it came out as exhaperated moan as he let his pleasure spill over. He came all inside of her thrusting into her with half the strength as he did before because of the exhaustion that hit him.

Veronica blushed at the feeling, looking up at him going limp against him tried but satisfied. So much for her looking clean and nice she looked like a mess from what the other did to her.

By this time, both of them looked like unkept dogs. Ones that had just fucked and left their genetic martial mixing together. With Anti growing more exhausted, he pulled out of Veronica and stood under the showerhead for a moment longer to get drenched.

Before he left, gave Veronica a kiss on her lips, the weird taste being a little less vulgar than before. Either way it felt like he was betraying Dark in the worst way. And with that thought in his mind, he left the bathroom to find more clean and comfortable change of clothes.

Veronica was much too weak to kiss but smiled in the slightest way at the feeling of his lips. Hearing him leave she slid down he tile wall to sit in the shower letting the water hit her naked body almost puting her to sleep.

She took swipe to recover from what just happened by the time she could stand up the water had gone cold, turning the hot up as he forced herself to wash her hair and her body. She had only had sex one other time, and it wasn't as pleasant as that was.

At the age of fourteen Veronica was a her freshman year of high school, she had a choir performance and was waking home. Still in her dress, down to her knees was a dark ruffles and a black trim it was freezing her legs and arms as she walked to try and get home as soon as possible. But as she rounded the corner she saw the bar and heard the drunks from where she stood.

She glanced in the window only to lock eyes with a man., He got up out of his chair and half stumbled half hurried out the door.

"Whats a pretty lady doing walking alone at night?" Veronica turned around and picked up her pace but heard him speed walk after her. She didn't make it past the block til he got to her and grabbed her the hair. Jerking her into an alley way and pushing her to the ground.

"I said what's a pretty lady doing walking alone at night!" He yelled as he stood over her . Veronica tried to kick and claw him away but he sat on her hips and pinned her as above her head.

"Help!!" She yelled out trying to get him off but that didn't proved to be possible when he lifted up her dress and forced her legs apart with his knee.

Veronica closed her eyes tightly and felt the sting of tear as he took her. She fought as much as she could but once she felt the pain of him forcing on her she let the tear fall at the pain she yelled for help but over the fifteen to twenty minutes no one came to help. He left afterwards for her to lay there and cry, bruises and soreness all over her.

Veronica blinked back to the present the water still hitting her. She looked over herself and sighed turning off the water and getting out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

Felix pulled+up in the drive and shut of the growling engine. Due to his time at the store. It was only 9 in the morning and he only brought in 5 outfits that could fit on Veronica. The moment walked through the door he heard the roaring of the shower water stop as it was turned off.

Anti thew onVhe clothes as quickly as he could, grabbing a towel from the dirty clothes pile, he tried to dry his hair as quickly as he could, yet it wouldn't cooperate.

Felix shuffled down the hall way into the room where Anti and Felix kept there shit at. He heard a deodorant spray in the room, which only quickened his pace. He opened the door to find Anti fixing his hair frantically. When he finally noticed him standing in the door way he stopped with his hair hopping it was good enough for Felix to believe.

Felix dropped the bags by he door to be open and unpack in a moment. "Um, care to explain why your hair is as soaked as dogs?" He crossed his arms knowing the only other person in the house was in the shower the one who turned it off.

Anti ran a hand through his hair feeling it still being drenched in water he thought quick and nodded . "I got in the shower before Veronica." he shrugged and went to the bag the other had dropped. Opening it and looking in it he got a glimpse of what looked like a magazine under a stock of clothes, reaching in and pulled it out to see a skin magazine. "I sent you for clothes and you come back with porn. Are you really that needy?"

Veronica had been standing in just a towel shaking lightly at the clod air hitting her, looking around the bathroom she sees the mirror all forged up and reach out for it moving her good fingers elegantly as to write on the fog.

It's the silence that screams the loudest.

Reading it made her sigh, then heard muffled voices guessing Felix was back she opened the door and poked her head still needing new clothes.

Anti went through both bags, each bag having a few pair of clothes but in the last one he saw the matching item to the porn magazine. He pulled it put and held a didlo in mid air looking at Felix questionly.

"Who is it even for??" He raised his eyebrow as he asked.

"For whoever"he shrugged and walked over resting his hand ontop of his. Anti meet his eyes and rolled try em letting p of the dildo and hearing the bathroom door open he turned p the door.

"No time for that. We gotta take the victim to the hospital." He said hearing a disapproving whine from Felix. "Hey it was your idea."

Anti walked back to the bathroom seeing Veronica in only a towel he and held the bag out to her.

"Get dressed , and cover your neck."

Veronica took the bag and closed the door as she looked through it she took a long sleeve black shirt with grey wings on the back and a pair of black tights as well as a dark blue scarf to hide the wound on her neck.

Felix walked up the stairs to the bathroom where Veronica was getting dressed. He waited outside with anti trying hard to fight the urge of kissing his lips.

As soon as she was dressed she combed her hair and made sure the scarf was in place before she walked out to see the two makes waiting on her. She stood in front of them a bit of blush raising in her cheeks for what happened with her and jack.

Anti saw the blush but before Felix got suspicious he turned to the door, spinning the keys with his finger. Leading the three of them to the car. Pausing a moment and looking back at Veronica wondering if this was such a good idea.

"You gonna be good little toy?" She looked at him be instead of mouthing words she made the gesture of writing on paper with her hand . It took him a minute to find a pen and napkin.

'I'll be good, no reason to be bad.' She wrote down and held it out for him to read.

"Good." He trailed off and pulled out of the gravel driveway going down a couple streets before finding a hospital. Thinking of a quick story he lead them inside the hospital.

When they stepped through the doorway, Veronica got a little nervous not knowing how bad her hand was and with no use of three of her fingers. She thought that they might just cut it off. Walking towards the counter she froze mid step looking at the news on the TV.

"Veronica Anderson has been missing for a few days now she was last seen walking home late at night. If anyone has information on her whereabouts please call us." Veronica felt her chest tighten it showed her face and name anyone here could call and take her away from all of this. She quickly wrote on her napkin and held it to anti.

I'm on the news have to give them a fake name. She bit her lip as they got closer to the counter. Not knowing what the two were planing she passed ahead and was greeted by the lady behind it.

"How can I help you?" Veronica swallowed gestered to her that she couldn't talk and wanted paper. Once she had it she worte down a quick fake name and that her hand was infected badly.

"Well Lexi if you wait a few minutes the doctor can see you. In the mean time fill this out." Veronica took the form and turned around to look at the two males quickly going over to three seats so they could sit down.

Anti had watched her be she doesn't know what she worte on he paper worried she might be telling on them he followed her closely to the seats and watched as she filled out he form.

Age 18, gender female, only filling in the normal stuff before handing it to anti letting him put in phone number and such so they were flagged. After the form was filled out, Veronica walked it back to the front desk swing her hips slightly in case any was watching yen on the way back she passed a water fountain and a vending machines with nothing bit candy. Hearing her stomach growl, she took a big drink from the fountain. Her throat feeling better with the chill from the cold water.

Felix sat beside Anti. Twitching his feet and picking at his nails in a nervous habit. He knew he shouldn't worry so much but it was like baiting a lion in a trap with a porcupine. The lion would eventually get horribly quiled. And right now, Felix felt like the lion and Veronica as the porcupine. So small innocent but has the power to strike venom.

Anti looked over to Felix, seeing him portraying his nervousness only made Anti worry himself sick. He stood up quickly, hiding his doubts in each movement he made. He shuffled to the corner peeking arouns it like a scared bunny rabbit after being chased by a fox. He surveyed the hallway intently, not trying to be as awkward as it was. He saw Veronica bent down over the water fountain. He turned quickly and drew in a relieved breath. He sat back down beside Felix before she could return and suspect him watching her.

Veronica had glanced back just in time to see the outline of jack looking at her. Stepping back as she whipped her mouth off, then quickly wrote something on her napkin then walked back the men keeping her with them. She sat next to jack with a small smile. Laying the napkin on his thin to show what it said to him.

'have no reason to tell you, just don't leave me in the basement again please.'

Anti read the words as careful as sewing silk. Though the hard-wearing was messy as all hell, it was outstanding due to her 3 useless fingers. He smirked as he grabbed the pen from her opposite hand. Writing down the words as gently as he could on the rough Mc'Donald  
Napkin. He wrote:

'we could come up with some kind arrangement, but keep in mind this only day two of the beggining of your suffering.'

Veronica looked around casually as he wrote her a reply he then when he was finished she looked at it . Her eyes flicking back and forth as she read them flipped it over for room to write more.

'anything. You can cut on me more or fuck me everyday. Just don't leave me like last time it was too quite.'

Anti took knowledge of her word choice and went writing his response on a separate side of the napkin. He moved his hand frantically in a rush to finish before their name was called.

'I'll make sure you have a more suited company next time.'

Felix watched Anti as he handed the napkin over to the 'porcupine' willingly. Felix was mature enough to let people have privacy but his curiosity made Felix look over to read the words: suited company. Felix's mind jumped to him being the 'suited company's and had to keep his distance before fleed to the bathroom. It was so mind boggling as to why he was so cowarding over such a powerless person. Before Felix could start to question his thought process, an unusual name was called.

"Lexi Somers?"

Veronica looked up at the fake name then at jack, quickly she put down.

'dont worry I'll be fine.' she kissed his cheek before she walked to the nurse and walked to the back of the hospital with her.b before she looked back seeing jack follow her seeming to not let her out of his sights.

"Please lay on the bed please." Veronica listened and climbed on the bed laying on her back and looking up at the bright lights as jack withing in a chair by he door. The nurse sat next to her and carefully picked up her torn and swollen hand. "My what happened..?"

She looked around and took a pen and a paper whiting down a fake story.

"Well I was cleaning out the rope from under the lower and the blades came to life. My brother and boyfriend treaed it yesterday but it started swelling and I saw it was infected.' she wrote and let the nurse read it.

"And his is your boyfriend?" She looked to jack , meeting jacks eyes she nodded uo he question. "Well give some time and well have antibiotics and an iv in you soon." And with that it was just her and jack.

Looking across the room at him before she went to writing something before lifting he pad of paper for him to see big enough to read from a far.

'why did you grab me? And not some other girl?'

 

"for one I have no idea where you're getting boyfriend idea. And two it doesn't matter your here now aren't you?"

 

Veronica watched him as she h tared writing on the pad.

 

'just using it as an excuse so you can be in here with me. Only close loved ones are aloud in.' she leaned forward to let him read it better.

 

She thought up another question, having so many so writes down one with slight hesitate.

'you're not jacksepticeye, are you?'

"no." He closed his eyes and opens them there were hat pure blue color before he closed and opened them again now back to black.

she blinked and looked on in awe. 'then who are you ? What are you'

Anti opened his mouth bit before he could get a word out the door opened. Soon she looked up to a doctor and nurse and some tools. Veronica just layed back down as they came over beside her. Putting the iv in kind of scares Veronica but looking at what's happened she knew she's had worse. Soon have something for the pain, before they start treating the hand, making small cut to help the swelling them pouring liquid over, it bubbled bad but Veronica felt little of it.

As they treated the infection the nurse looked over, seeming odd to see the patient is dressed up. Leaning closer she could see a red of dried blood before she saw the whole wound.

"Omg look" she quickly found the scared and tugged on it showing the neck wound.

Veronica's eyes widen with shock as he tried to cover it.

"Oh lord, hold her down let me see it." The doctor said frantically . Veronica looked to anti her eyes begging for help.

 

Anti jumped up I try and get them of f his victim but more nurses piled in the room blocking his way, leaving him with a view to watch.

with a long blink more like closing her eye. Then opening it again, it changed instead of black-brown-white it was now black-brow-black.

A smirk coming across Veronica's face, before she jumped up and grabbed the doctor by the collar and throwing him down, his head bounced as he went limp. The nurse backed up and reached in a cabinet pulling out a syring. The mostly black eyes look over at anti and winked before running at he nurse and knocking the needle out of her hand and to the floor.

Anti watched from where he stood frozen like an icicle as nurses dropped to the ground in large number. Veronica kept fighting. He saw her dangerous eyes swell into a lethal black. Anti chuckled as a nurse fell to his feet. Only one still stood, and Anti let his urge go an lunged at the medic. He hit her in the face repedeatly, blood during onto his hands with each hit until the nurse fell completely still and with it her breathing as well.

Veronica or what was Veronica, took care off all but one. Seeing anti go for it she sat back and watched til the nurse's heart stopped proving to give her a new thrill. Stepping over to the doctor she took the bottle of pills with 'Lexi' on the side.

Stepping over to anti to get a better look of his kill.

"Well that was fun." Anti blinked hearing her voice but looking but at her she hadn't talked. The voice was in his head. "Come on, we need to get out of here before anyone finds us like this."she said in his head as she went to the anti holding out her good hand to offer help I stand up.

Anti felt bewilderedby the voice that spoke to him in his head. It felt like conscious. He stared at the hand that was held out to him. He was about to take her hand, then remembered he was perfectly capable of getting up himself. He snakes her hand way and lifts himself of the dead body he was on.

Before the two of them could take a step out, the door opened and Felix appeared in the door way. He closed the door behind him and looked at he nurses that spread out across the floor like a flock of birds. He chuckled and looked at Anti.

"You do know that we should be leaving, unless her hand isn't treated." Felix said pointing out the fact as he stepped over a groaning nurse.

Anti smiled lightly and ordered Felix to watch the door and unconscious nurses.

The black-brown eyes girl looked over jut in time to see Felix come in and felt proof of herself taking down most of the staff in the room but one. She had her own victims now maybe that could impress anti or at least show him who this was. Going to the skin to wash her hands and put more liquid on he wound making it bubble more as well as taking one of he pills from the bottle.

Anti helped Veronica a bit. Watching her pour peroxide on the wound made him cringe by the amount it bubbled. He knew he could do more.

"Do you want any help? I could get some of the pus out for you pathetic victim." He teased meaningfully.

She looked over at him meeting hi black eyes with hers. Holding her hand under the water before anything.

"Calling me victim is that surpose to help the fat that you offered me help." Her voice echoed there his head. Stepping away from the skin to find a jar of bandages opening it and taking out a hand full to wrap it up before the next time she could clean it.

Anti chuckled when he watched her. "No not necessarily. But it's just a title you will have for the rest of your life. In your past and future people used as a toy. It's just a fact."

"Even though I'm not Veronica?"she looked right at him with a small smirk. "I have no past but a future as a toy nah that more of Veronica's cup of tea." She stepped closer to his almost nose to nose.

Anti looked at her black brown eyes. It felt so strange looking at the brown color that was blended in with black. The black felt like falling into a lake of toxic water each time he looked at it. He had to blink before falling into the deadly mixture. "Well then what's you kind of cup of tea. Do you have any sugarcubes like Veronica did?" He said aloud. He grabbed two bottles of peroxide and wadded them up in his jacket as he spoke.

She chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to see. Only been around a little bit have yet to get to feel you like Veronica did. But get bet I'll get addicted to it." She smirked knowing only anti could hear her. Leaning it only to pull away last second and her eyes go back to normal.

Anti knew he shouldn't feel a surge of disappointment when her eyes were only a brown and white. He felt intrigue d when talking to Veronica's parasite. She actually knew a thing or two. She knew how to flirt. He felt a tickle in his pants at remembering the last words they shared.

Felix stood by the door and felt like the odd one out he was about to turn around and help someone, yet then the two appeared by his side. Anti was the one to speak first.

"Everything clear?"he questioned shifting his weight form one for to the other.

Felix remembered what had happened when he was waiting in the waiting room. The receptionist had urgently dialed the police. She spoke Veronica and a mentally ill patient. "No... There is some-" before he could finish there was a rushed knock at the door.

"Police!"

Veronica felt her chest tighten wishing that the other her would come back so she didn't have to deal with this, stepping closer and beyond anti waiting for his action to know if this was gonna work out.

 

Anti searched for a plan and knew there was none. He opened the door himself and saw the three cop's eyes widen.

"What in the hell happened here?"the one in charge asked demandingly.

"My crazy girlfriend here got herself injured when cleaning the lawn mower and we came here. She is selective mute and also had a fear of doctors and she got anxiety over it." Anti put his arms around Veronica and shot Felix an apologetic glance.

Veronica looked up at anti and pushed closer to look away from the cops not wanting to be taken from them so soon. She had almost panic to the point of trying to run but with anti leading he plan she could actually breath.

One of the other cops chuckled, "this ain't a show you know?"

Anti pulled away from Veronica and nodded, hiding his rage as best as he could.

"Come on, you three are coming with us." The cop in charge whose nameplate read Miguel, put handcuffs on Anti first and then the others did he same.

Veronica looked to anti seeing him with cuff made her want to claw the cops eyes out how dare he cuff him. She was talking to the other in her head tying to get her come out and help but it was quite making her feel crazy and before she knew it she was in cuffs. Blinking quickly she tried to tighten on her wrist frantically her face showing her panic and fear.

Felix followed behind Veronica. He felt sick to his stomach that they would run his name and find him wanted in countless nations.

Anti saw the panic on Veronica's face and thought quickly. He grabbed her useful hand tightly and kissed her lips dramatically. When he pulled apart he caught Felix's eyes. He tried to show apology in his glance but he still felt guilty as a murderer. An in that he was.

Veronica blinked dazzled at the kiss she didn't know how he could be fine with this meeting eyes with his she did her best to relax but in the cuffs she could stop tugging on them and she stayed close to anti not letting anything pull them apart.

The cops filed them out and out of the hospital into a cop car. Anti, Veronica and Felix in that order filled the back seat and on the way to the police station.

Veronica looked around but there was no way out of this. Hesitatly she changed her eyes to the black brown black pattern.

"I hope you have a plan." She said into the mind of anti. "Cause we aren't going to get taken that easy, are we?" Side glancing anti.

Anti let out a sigh, "we have a whole hour drive to plan this, and the best thing to do is to probably take control of the car. Break this stupid plastic barrier and drag the passenger into the back quietly if the driver, Miguel, notices we have Felix kick the radio in, destroying it. You ride shotgun, I drive and Felix deals with our guest." He echoed in her mind.

"Let me know when this is going to happen, or if the plan changes." She looked over at him. "Better not get us killed need to get your dick before that happens."

Anti had to keep himself from blushing as he gave a little nod. "can you tell Felix with your telepathy thing to count down 20 seconds before breaking the barrier, toy?" he thundered in her mind.

"Why gladly as long you promised to fill me when we get out of this." She said to him before turning to Felix.

"Anti says to break the barrier in 20 seconds." She said giving him a look.

Felix was token aback by the voice in his mind but did as expected. He started from 20 and descended to one. He grabbed the barrier with his hands, pulling at it didn't work so he chipped at it as quietly as possible. He gave anti a panicked look but his nod gave him reassurance and he jerked the barrier of with a rattling sound only half of it broke to where only one side dangled on the rim.

Veronica watched siting back but anxiety watching the passenger to see if they wouldn't turn around to stop Felix.

Felix sat down again quickly his wrist hurting from the barrier. The driver was concerned and the passenger was so blind, he didn't see the dangling barrier.

Anti felt gratitude to Felix but it quickly faded as he reached over Veronica. He got Felix's handcuffs inspected and realized they were made of metal unlike the barrier. He let out an exasperated breath and messed with the adjustable mechanics before he was able to carefully slide Felix's hand out of them. This skin reminded him the night before and he smiled lightly as he got the cuffs of silently.

She leaned back letting anti reach over her and get the cuffs off of Felix. She wanted to get hers off but it could want til they had control of the situation. Looking to Felix then at the passenger partly wanting to get the job to attack them but if she could ride up front with anti she'd be happy.

Felix felt weirdly happy to attack the passenger. Once the cuffs were off, he wiggled his torso through the make shift window and grabbed the officers. Collar, covering his hand over the officer's mouth. The 'pig' squealed loudly, and Felix dragged himself through the barrier, his hands were already being used so he sunk his teeth into the officer's neck. He didn't want it to seem in any sexual so he bite as hard as he could and let go and lunged to the driver on the others side who by hi time was mildly concerned.

The newest parasite watched the attack closely like she was on the edge of her seat. Watching this made her want to get with Felix as much as she did with anti, but when he bit in the offices neck made her almost throw herself at him. Looking at he office he let hearing him scream out at the bleeding bite. She wanted noting more then to be a part of this.

Anti watched tried to fix the hand cuffs. He felt bad for Felix having to move around in a moving car. Before he was able to help, he saw the driver fall lump with unconscious.

Felix grabbed the wheel quickly, keeping his foot in one spot to steady the speed. He was practically sitting on the officer now and felt a bit bad.

She looked around before seeing the seat belt buckles, using that as leverage she slid he cuff over her three useless fingers by then lose enough to wiggle out of and get her arms freed. Looking up see moved the old passenger to the back and let them lay in the floor broad.

Anti clambered over Veronica as she tendes to the bitten officer. He reached the passenger seat and tried to grab the steering wheel, "Get back there and tend to those cops!" Anti yelled as he grabbed the wheel tightly.

Felix was about to then he remembered how he wanted an important part in the plan. "No, I'm already driving. why don't you deal with those officers."

Anti billowed his rage even more, "I'm not letting your dumbass get us caught. Your already wanted in God knows how many places. Plus your the one who wanted to learn from me. Now you see me as your fucking boyfriend. If you know so much what is your next course of action, uh?" Anti roared with his voice ful of pure rage.

She had looked over the bitten officer, looking at him lok a curious kitten. Looking around before she saw part of the barrier sticking straight out she took and bent it a few times before she was armed with hard plastic with a sharp point. She rested it on his neck and pushed down feeling his skin give away and it stab something vibranting. And his screams were done. She looked back up missing 5e things they said and quickly switched places with Felix.

Felix felt hurt as he stared at Anti. He let go of the wheel and grabbed the other officer dragging him into the back while Veronica slithered to the passenger seat.

Once in the front seat she looked around still on the way to the station but watched anti change the way they went trusting the other to get them out.

Anti went onto the police radio using codenames that were used in movies. They rounded a few corners until they were back on the highway were they abandoned the police car.

She took a glance back at the officer on the floor he was laying in a pool of blood seems he was trying to breath and speak but died somewhere between. Leaving the car with the others she got out and with a slow blink Veronicas eyes went back to normal.

"Okay, so what now, we go on foot?" Felix questioned grudgingly as he looked anti.

Anti felt a bit of sympathy for Felix. He truly didn't want to hurt Felix but he was the headstrong mule. "First, let me apologize for what I said. I just didn't want to get caught, we all were in panic back there. And secondly, the best thing would be to flee the country, and an airport is to highly secured. So has anyone been on a cruise ship?"

Veronica stood next to anti looking at the car driving past them and to there destinations she wondered what they do next but hearing anti she I it'scouldn't help but smile at he idea of being on a cruise ship.

For the next two hours, anti lead them through back roads, avoiding multiple towns and cities. They reached the coast, and decided to ready there for a bit. In the morning, they planned to catch the ship as it left.

As for now Veronica lay on her back looking up as the sun started to set lighting the sky in a gold hue . Her foot where sore from walking all that way and thankfully she could sleep soon.

Anti laid down next to Veronica. He watched the setting sun fall behind the horizon.

Veronica looked over at him and rolled on her side to look at him instead of the sky. Slowly she took the e pad of paper she took form the hospital laying in down between them to show what she wrote.

'so if you're not jack, who are you? And who's this other me in my head? Am I going crazy?' she bit her lip watching him read it.

Anti let out a sigh as he did, he grabbed the pen to write his own response, but thought better of it. The bitch might not be able to speak, but she can hear as well as she can walk.

Anti chuckled before starting his tale, "Every person has a desire. Some of them have multiple desires. For some it's money, fame or a future even. Others, it's more personal. Yet these desires are just a burning flame. And we all fuel them. Some more than others. But the fuel is always different. If you have the desire to be smart, every time you ace something challenging for your brain fuels your desire. Now lets say that you stood fueling your desire, and it just a burning flame being blown In the wind. There needs to be some kind of fuel. And that is where the thing in your head comes from." Anti cleared his throat and took in a long breath, not sure weather he should leave it at that. Then he decided that knowledge isn't always power. "And that thing in your head is a parasite. There not the regular fuel. Most fuel, would fuel the flame. But as a parasite, it feeds off the flame. It uses that desire as a weapon, and will do whatever is needed to survive as its own flame. And trust me, without it it could drive anyone or even parasite, into the insanity they created from just existing. It is very confusing for people to understand, but that is basically what I am and what the thing in your head is." He finished as he shuffled back to lay down in night breeze.

Veronica listened in awe of his words and the way he explained it. Blinking the last thing he said and taking a moment to think.

'he-it.. calls itself silence.. she helped out when I panicked and likes to mess with you.' She chuckled and slid the paper closer to him.

Anti read the words with a giggle he responded aloud, "I tend to have that charm on many people."

She smiled and scooted closer to him writing the next response, for once she wasn't missing her voice.

'so you're jacks parasite, and he's Felix's.' she puased in thought before writing more. 'what about other YouTube's like ma' she froze replaying what happened when she was in the chair and got stabbed in the shoulder. Letting the pen fall out of her hand and glance at him trying to get rid of it before he saw what she almost wrote.

Anti saw the hesitation in each movement Veronica made. He leaned forward to read the question as fast as a semi-truck on the highway. He knew the name that lingered on the page like a leaf in the wind. He snatches the notepad from her and used the pen to scribble out the name.

Felix was laying a bit away from the others listening to Anti's voice reassures him in a haunting way. He knew he shouldn't forgive him as quickly as he did last time, but it was hard not to. Anti always reeled him in with his devilish ways. He

Veronica had jumped back when he jerked the paper away, tightly closing her eyes and raising her good arm up to her face. She was sure he was going to hit her or yell at her but when we peeked open her eyes she saw him crossing it out and she looked back.

Anti glared into her brown eyes with his permanently lethal stare. Veronica watches his eyes filling his rage driving off h in waves.

"I-im sorry.." she mouthed carefully and leaned forward. "You can slap me.."

Anti stares at her through squinted eyes. He let out a sigh, and with it all the rage in his body. "You and Silence deserve to know. Your not just some pettiful girl on the street." Anti looked down at the ground praying that he could find the words to speak.

She took the paper from him and quickly flipped the paper for a more space.

'no really you don't have to tell me as don't stay mad." But she never got to show him the paper as he started talking again.

"About a month or two ago, I sat in a basement. Jack's basement to be exact, and I wasn't alone. Mark was there. Or otherwise known as Dark, such a devilish bastard he was. But I wasn't even a n existence then, but I was there. Watching from behind peeking curtains. And Poor Jackaboy had to fend for himself. Being tied down to a chair and treated like a victim was the definition of my madness. With my back cut open and restitched and my calf slashed several times, i felt like some kind of human stress ball. Yet Dark pushed Mark to his limits. Mark had to sit and watch, 'the love of his life' be beaten. In the end mark pulled the trigger to the pistol that killed them both. And with that left Jack at his most vulnerable." Anti said, his voice cracking several times. But he had the gut feeling that his words needed to be blown in the wind and heard by the world.

Veronica listened deeply to his words. Picturing it easilyby his words. Hearing him talk about Dark she lightly smile even chuckle d but when he explain what to the 'devilish bastered' she let her shoulder sink and she frowned meet in his eyes. Crossing out the last thing she wrote to start a new line.

'I'm sorry to hear. You must of really love him huh or to some extent.'

Felix heard Anti's words and his sympathy pierced through. He wanted to rush and give the man a hug for the things he went through. But where would the get him. Nowhere basically. So there he laid, with a patch of lavender far off, and the night breeze whistling the fragrance. The sound of Anti's rigid yet lullaby voice, drifted him into a ocean of calm slumber.

Anti read the words with delicately. He tried to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek, but it was no use. "Yeah, I suppose so." Anti said controlling his voice so it wouldn't crack under the sadness that crushed his heart, he rolled over as a sign that the conversation was at its end.

Veronica saw him try to hide how he got let it go not going to bring it up again. Putting the pad of paper away she curled up ready to sleep but the wind was hitting her hard making her shiver. She looked at Anti and scooted closer to stay right next to him pressing against his back to get a little bit of heat from him. Looking up she saw a shooting star before she closed her eyes.


	28. Downhill Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i know how long it has been since i updated this, but maybe thats because of the length of the chapters got longer. and personally, i love that way, it gives me more motivation to cram several events into one chapter all together. but obviously you guys like it too an i never will abruptly stop updating. so with that this chapter has,
> 
> a lot of smut, with torture, and gore. smut with felix and Veronica and Silence. along with a lot of plot in each section, the beggining, middle, and end. so...
> 
> -enjoy

The morning sun rises above the coast slowly. Shining on the three sleeping devils in the late morning sun. The drifting wind brought the echoing sound of a horn blowing from the sea.

  
All three perked like prairie dogs. They gathered their limited belongings and made for the nearby docks. But before reaching, they find the cruise ship, The Princess, sailing out of port.   
  
It sailed towards them and Anti didn't want them to wait for the next ship in a country they were wanted in. "Okay, so we need to jump and if we’re quick enough we can get on the ship while it's sailing out." Anti announced.   
  
The other two nodded their agreement and Felix went first swimming straight for the ship alone. Veronica however had her own doubts.   
  
Looking down at the ship and the sea, then back at Anti wanting to trust him, but she watched the waves below, seeing how easy it was to loose the boat. Stepping away from the edge shaking her head unsure.   
  
Anti let out a sigh, "Well why don't you have Silence do the job for you?"   
  
Veronica looked at him then at the cliff face, looking in thought before her iris changed with the blink of an eye, she looked up to meet Anti's expression.   
  
'Any time's a good time to be with Anti.' She echoed in his head with a smirk. She looked down the cliff to the sea below. 'Why don't you go first?'   
  
Anti rolled his eyes and casually walked over to the cliff face. Looking down at the waves and sheer rocks that jutted out of the ground.   
  
He took a few steps back and sprinted forward. Without earth beneath his shoes, it felt strange as the ocean wind surged over his skin. The water came closer with the more force of gravity, bringing the jutting rocks closer to view.   
  
Silence looked down as he jumped waiting to see him fall into the water and not the rocks. Pausing at the edge, she didn't need to go and lose Anti after all this work. She tossed her shoes off and the pad of paper, once they got wet it would be useless. She ran down the cliff and pushed off leaving solid ground for an onslaught of being pulled down.   
  
Anti watched the sheer rocks being pulled closer to him. Before he knew it, he felt the impact of hitting the sharp rocks. He twisted his body in the air but a sharp pain shot up his leg from his knee. He tried to scream but was plunged into an ocean of salty water.   
  
Silence watched as Anti hit a rock and fall to the sea. She was a few feet from the rock when she fell in the water. Only soft pain came from her ankles as she fell.    
  
Anti floated to the surface dramatically. He tried to kick his legs but an excruciating pain shot up his leg. He waited until Silence turned him around to face the early dawn sky as she dragged them both to the ship where Felix was waiting.   
  
Silence took them to the ship and tossed Anti up, she never thought Anti could be hurt, but he was. Would he want her help,or would he try to push her away?   
  
Anti breathed in the fresh air. His breath quivered from the pain. He wanted to scream, but he new it would not rid the pain he felt in his leg   
  
"Oh my... Let's get you somewhere comfy before we pop your knee back in place." Felix said rushing over to him.   
  
Anti pushed Felix away. "No, we need to pop it back in place. Moving is enough pain as it is." Every word was heaved out in an effort.   
  
Felix felt a bit hurt that Anti didn't want to go with his plan but then he pushed down that resent and instructed Silence on where to put pressure at.   
  
Felix finally had everything in place. He had only done this one other time on a very old victim who had popped his elbow out of place. It would be the same for a knee right?   
  
He ran his fingertips over Anti's knee. Figuring out that the knee had been popped up. Meaning he would have to click it down. Just like he did with the elbow. He put one hand on the knee socket, and the other on the bone itself. He took in a deep breath, a bit doubtful he could do this right. He pulled the bone towards him and dragged it down quickly, pushing it into the socket. The satisfying click and loud whimper from Anti told him that he did it right.   
  
Silence watched this, her hand had held the leg still, giving Felix the chance to do what he needed to. Resting her arm around his neck and her other hand on his thing.   
  
‘Feel better? If not I can always make you feel better~’ She whispered into his mind.   
  
Anti chuckled a bit and rested a hand on Silence's waist and said aloud, "Maybe next time Sugar. My knee hurts too bad." He turned to Felix. "Is it suppose to now?"   
  
Felix was infuriated by the interaction between the killer and his victim. He nearly wanted to step on the other’s leg but he let his anger express in his words, "I don't know you tell me, asshole!"   
  
Silence leaned against him gently. ‘Well let's get you somewhere to rest.’ She helped him up with their arms around each other's waist and headed to the closest  door, hoping to find a way for them to get a room or something.   
  
Felix stormed off in another direction. Toward the front of the ship where the wind could blow away his steam.   
  
After three days past, the cruise ship was located somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Anti and them had paid for two rooms. One for him and Felix and the other for Veronica and Silence separately. By now Anti was able to add some pressure on his right leg, but still not enough to walk, only limp.   
  
Felix had regretted sharing a room with Anti. There was once a time he wanted that sexy body on top of him but now, he just wanted the overly reacted dick to get away from him. Yet the images from their night, which made him want him even more.   
  
Anti honestly had been mad about his knee but he was a bit giddy after taking his painkillers. "Hey Felix. You wanna have some fun?"   
  
Felix looked at Anti questioningly. "Why me? Don’t you have Silence in the other room?"   
  
Anti chuckled a bit, "Have ever told you how much I hate pussy? Like if you have it everyday, it gets repetitive. A dick inside a dick is way more enjoyable."   
  
Felix let out a small sigh. "Okay, okay. But only if I can top."   
  
Anti locked his gaze with Felix's. He was used to being the one in control. He hesitantly nodded. And before he knew it, he was pinned to the bed with Felix climbing on top of him.   
  
Felix smirked when he caught Anti off guard. He suckled onto Anti’s neck his pitiful groans was barely enough to remotely please him.   
  
Felix slid his hand up the others shirt. Pulling it off roughly. He moved his lips to Anti's locking them together. As he fought for dominance in the kiss he started to gently straddle Anti's covered crouch.   
  
Felix chuckled when he watched anti bite his lip and whimper. He pulled away from anti grabbing a bit of rope he tied Anti's hands to the head board that kept the bed together. "The safeword is peacock" he said with a decisive smirk.   
  
Meanwhile Veronica was sitting in her room a few tools laid before her as she cleaned her hand. It so bad she had to cut it open to get puss out then she’d dip the peroxide on it and watch it bubble. With no use of three fingers it didn't hurt that bad. Silence and her had been going back and forth on who should get control. But with the men “talking” in the next room, Silence didn't want to hear it.   
  
They had got along far better than Veronica thought. It seemed Silence just wanted Anti, Veronica wanted him too but in a different way.   
  
'Silence? What's the difference between you and me?' Veronica thought to herself.   
  
‘For me I only want, you need things. I want Anti as a lover and a killing partner. You need him as a lover or you’d be so upset you'd want to leave them. I'm in your head Veronica, I know everything you feel’   
  
The girl froze at that the other said, no one knew that but her. ‘Okay I know now.. a-another question, are you like them you just wanna kill people huh?'   
  
‘Of course why wouldn't I? Run with them for a bit but I want us to be on our own. Kill our way.’   
  
'What would be our way?'   
  
‘You'll find out soon enough.’   
  
Veronica wrapped up her hand and leaned back on her bed.   
  
‘But do you hate that I want to kill. Felix and Anti, they lock up their host I would rather get along with you.’ Silence smirked wildly.   
  
Veronica smiled. 'I don't care. You know what I care about, Anti. Kill all you want Silence'   
  
Felix locked his lips with Anti's nipple. The others controlled squirming made the moment even more marvelous. Felix dragged down Anti's pants with his toes agonizingly, making Anti whimper loudly and moans echoing, filling the room.   
  
Anti felt himself swell with impatience at Felix's every confident movement. With his dick drawing hard and his mind racing with the fact that he wasn't in control of the moment. He willed Felix to hurry up.   
  
Felix grazed his fingertips over the others fragile skin. He grabbed Anti's knife from the nightstand and cut light circles into his bare thighs. With the slight bleeding coming from the others thighs, Felix tore his own shirt off. Throwing it somewhere in the midst of the messy room.   
  
Anti smelled the iron fragrance that filled the room. And when he saw his knife. His impatience let go. Anti grabbed a hold of Felix's waist with his legs and spined the two around to where Anti was now on top of the Swedish man.   
  
Felix let out a breathy gasp from the sudden weight on his crotch. He was about to let Anti take control, until he remembered his deal. He loosened one of his hands from anti and found each hand grabbing at his throat. "Now, now. Our deal was I top, not you. Understood?" He said dragging his hand down to the elastic stretch on Anti's boxers, pulling it away from his skin. He let it go. Allowing the loud snap and Anti's whimper to lock chords and ring throughout the silent room.   
  
Anti fell back on the bed with ecstasy flowing through him as his cock grew harder with every waking second.   
  
Felix let a hand linger on his throat as he grabbed the knife that was lost during the flip. He grabbed Anti's throat and clenched his hand. Anti's gasp of pain made him exhilarate with even more power. He lifted Anti's chin so he would look up to the plain ceiling. He locked their lips together his strength around the other's throat growing more.   
  
Anti heaved each breath coming out as an effortless moan. With more pressure around his throat more pressure swelled over him than he could possibly control he squirmed under the other's weight. His cock growing more and more hard.   
  
Felix let the knife slice into the other's skin. From Anti's Adam apple right up to his chin. With blood leaking from the wound and Felix's hand around the other's throat, he clenched onto it tighter feeling Anti not able to breath made Felix even more powerful.   
  
Anti's breath caught in his throat from the clenching around it. His mind told him to kick Felix off, but the pleasure coming from the choking made him squirm as he couldn't breathe.   
  
Felix felt himself needing to fuck the other. He let go, satisfied to see dark purple bruises surrounding Anti’s neck. Felix dragged down his own pants and boxers. He dug his sharp nails into Anti's hips as he inserted into the other's hole.   
  
Anti let out a whine and arched his back from the pain on his hip. Now being able to breath, the room was a volcano from the burning heat. Yet the enjoyment only made him roll his hips as Felix thrusted into him faster.   
  
Felix pushed into the irishman harder with a knife in one hand, he gets creative. He digs the point of the into the other's belly button causing a pool of blood to swell with each breath. Felix went deeper into Anti, chuckling in between each heaved breath. "Still.. enjoy cock..uh?" He snickered devilishly with each breath.   
  
Anti tried to speak, but only moaned out a cry of the other’s name.   
  
Felix groaned wildly as he pumped into Anti more. He grazed the knife's blade gently over the other's nipple. Or so he thought. When he looked back he saw Anti's nipple hanging off by a sliver as it gushed out red gooey blood.   
  
Anti rolled his hips from the pain. With more blood spilling from his body, he felt himself become light headed. Yet the pleasure and delight kept him awake.   
  
Felix pumped into Anti more. Going deeper and deeper with more ecstasy he grabbed the knife tightly as he thrust into the other more he chained his lips with the other’s. Letting their tongues do the fighting. Felix kept straddling Anti’s hips. Edging the blade closer to Anti’s ear. He kept a rhythm with his movements as he sliced the knife through Anti’s ear lobe. Letting a chunk fall from the ear itself and gush blood. Felix caught the others eye and gave him a wild smirk as he popped the piece of Anti's ear into his mouth and started to chew. Riding on top of Anti with a piece of chewy ear gum in his mouth. He swallowed the skin after a moment  his thoughts racing faster and faster.    
  
Anti felt the blood pool and glob his hair, the pain brought a current of ecstasy. He rolled his hips as Felix thrusted into him more. He felt himself swelling more and knew that he couldn't hold on to the pleasure for an instant. He tightened his grip on the rope holding his hands together.   
  
Felix felt Anti rise to his climax, so he kept him there. Keep his lips glued to the others throat. He pushed into Anti without changing his rhythm.   
  
Anti squirmed under Felix and arched his back and with a loud groan of effort he let himself go, squirting all over Felix's belly.   
  
Felix thrusted into Anti for a few extra minutes before letting it all go with a loud echoing moan full of pleasure. Squirting it all over Antis chest and belly that was lathered in Scarlet blood. He pulled out of the other falling down on the bed next to him. To exhausted to even take a shower. He turned to Anti when he had regained enough energy. "Round two? Or can you handle it. I mean we could always gag you so you can't moan." He finished with a chuckle.   
  
Anti looked into the black eyes full of delight and took in a breath. "Maybe. But did you really have to eat a chunk of my ear? Did it taste any good?" He questioned still feeling the wound gush blood   
  
Felix chuckled his mind at peace with itself. "Hey it was in the heat of the moment, can't I wander what your ear taste like and for the record, it was like a piece of bubble gum."   
  
Anti move his hands a bit trying to get them loose. "Why don't you get this rope undone?" He questioned defiantly with struggle.   
  
Felix chuckled a bit, he climbed back on top of anti as he sat near his bare crouch. "Give me an answer, do you want a round two or do you want to get cleaned up?" He questioned with mischief leaping into his tone.   
  
"Why not. I'm already laying in a pool of my own blood. Just take the blood down a notch I don't want to die from something so petty like losing too much blood during sex."   
  
Felix chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Antis lips, dragging himself closer to Anti, making their skin touch in the smallest bit sending shivers through Anti. Felix didn't stay long on the others lips, sliding down slowly, first to his neck where Felix bit the side roughly just the way to make the other jerk and squirm. Felix left his neck with a long lick at the bleeding wound then he found himself down at his chest, partly covered with blood and semen.   
  
Anti bucked his hips. Already wanting the other to fuck him. The urge to take control still vibrated through his veins, making the moment even more anticipated. Felix's confident movements made Anti’s pleasure building up into a sea of delight.   
  
Felix he grabbed the dangling nipple from Anti and licked it as gently as touching silk. Which in terms, made the nipple fall off, causing a new flow of blood. The slight pain caused Anti to moan louder with reasurement as he rolled his hips.   
  
Anti bucked his hips whimpering louder. He wanted Dark. He wanted dark, in the sexy body of mark, to ride ontop of him. Could Anti ever settle for someone other than Dark? If he ever did get dark to himself, What would happen, a better moment then this, or something even worse? 

 

He let out a whimper from the pain, meaning to be a chuckle. It was hard to believe that the decisive Dark wanted to kill Anti's host. Usually he would try to kill him. Yet he never got a chance, and he was happy that he didn't.   
  
Felix moved from the others chest. Noticing Anti deeming the moment, he took advantage. Biting down on the others belly. Feeling the warm taste on his tongue made him jittery.   
  
Anti moaned from the pain on his stomach. He craved the pleasure that wracked his body. But it left him in complete submissive delight. That he hated. He arched his back. His hard member poking the other’s chest.   
  
Felix smirked by Anti's decision. He moved down to the others dick with a long Stroke of the tongue. His hands roamed decisively over the others skin. He took in anti's hard member all at once. Bobbing his head to a created rhythm.   
  
Anti rolled his hips to the pleasurable rhythm. He moaned loudly, enthralled by Felix's confident movements. He bit his lip, needing to taste the iron filled substance and he whined when he did. He breathed heavily from his impatience.   
  
Felix thrust the others cock into his mouth more, craving the taste the other's sugar. He bobbed his head more. Loving every second.   
  
Anti swells more. His body was already exhausted from round one. Yet he kept it up. Moaning the other’s name louder and louder. He clenched the rope as he moaned loudly letting it ring as he thrust his hips higher.   
  
Felix felt the sugar on his tongue and he swallowed it thoughtfully. He spat out Anti's dick quickly. Biting at the others thighs.   
  
Anti's breath quickened with heat. He whimpered into the burning room. His mind hurt from the pleasure but he kept it up.   
  
Deep inside the mind that had been forgotten to Anti, Jack was there. Living through it all. His heart ache for Mark made the minutes more sufferable. It was  reassuring to feel a faraway presence of Mark. It all added to his depression horribly. Not being able to feel his touch while his own body was being touched. This backseat driving shit was painful for him. The melted chains still held him in place, burning his skin and leaving blisters that itched like poison Ivy. In a situation like this, the grip seemed to slack. But Jack was in so much pain, Trying to wriggle out would seem his death. so he stayed where the torture fed his depression. In a way, Jack was now the parasite. And he knew it would be his advantage.   
  
Felix bit down hard on the others thigh, surprised by his own course of action. He decisively squeezed the other's bruised thighs. As he licked anti's thought and went back down and past the others shins and down to Anti's feet.   
  
Anti let a moan of pleasure slip from his lips. So high pitched it scared Anti the slightest. Putting him on the edge of his seat. But his interest in the following actions lead up to a disappointment by how Felix was coming closer towards his feet.   
  
Felix kept determined as he moved to the others feet. He smirked wildly as he licked led the others ankle. Suckling on anti's toes. And suckling on his sweet skin.   
  
Anti squirmed meaningfully. His moans being abruptly cut off as he yelled at Felix to get off of him. Eventually he kicked Felix off. Hitting him right in the nose with such force he was stronger than the hulk in the moment. "Felix! Get this stupid ass rope the fuck off of me or I will make sure you are torn to shreds in your future!" He screamed demandingly.   
  
After Felix recovered he hauled himself up holding his bloody nose. The pain was enough to turn him on. But not do anything as he hobbled over to untie Anti. "I'm sorry." He whined instinctively.   
  
Anti looked down at Felix. His black eyes gleaming with a fire of green. He bent down with his bare chest visible to the other. He leaned closer to the others ear. Over the past few days, Felix's temper fueled him into such a dangerous fire he knew he had to fix it. "I hate you" he growled hauntingly as he dressed himself and walked out of the room without another word.   
  
Veronica had laid on her bed contently, but when she heard aAnti yell from the room over. She sat up and looked at the door not knowing what happened.   
  
Anti opened the door without a knock. Hoping to give his disguised toy a scare. "Ya miss me, bitch?" He asked tauntingly as he joined the other to the bed rather gently as he sat on top of her. Owning her.   
  
She looked at him blinking at the Amount of blood on him. But she leaned back on the bed looking up at him.   
  
Being on good terms with someone else in your head is useful sometimes.   
  
'My! he did a number to you, I have to say we're jealous.'   
  
Anti looked down at his white T-shirt as it slowly vibrated into a deep blood red from his belly button and ear. He smirked lightly as he looked into her melted chocolate brown eyes. His mind jumped to Jack's memories of Mark, always locking eyes with him countless times. He shook his head.   
  
"Well I've been filed with enough pleasure to last months." He spoke with a downcast as he shifted his weight onto her crotch. He echoed into Veronica's mind. Seeking Silence out. 'i need a favor.' he growled demandingly at Silence.   
  
Veronica frowned lightly but pressed up to his hips with hers.   
  
'oh well whatever can we do for you?'   
  
He gave Silence a look through the mindscape. Almost demanding with disbelieve. 'She shouldn't be your fucking tail. She should be your 24/7 torture victim. Ugh. When will you learn? For this I don't want Veronica to remember it at all. She might tell someone here and we'll be caught. I didn't dislocate my knee for nothing. You will listen to my instructions carefully. Understood?' he growled menacingly at Silence while he distracted Veronica with a kiss on her lips.   
  
'You're the one who had to get a fan girl, how is she gonna tell. Anti she  loves you~' Silence laughed lightly. 'just tell me what you need from us' she said as Veronica melted at the kiss.   
  
Anti snarled by silence's referral to 'us' 'I want Felix out of my hair. And I know how creative you can get.' He said with an edge to his tone. He turned into more of a threat with his next words. 'and don't try to trick me out of anything. If I want anything I will get it.' He growled as he lifted Veronica's shirt from her skin as he played the piano with his tongue on the others skin.   
  
Veronica was more than happy to let her clothing go and feeling his tongue she leaned up to him her head leaning up slightly.   
  
'don't you worry your pretty little head about it. But I'll need time and freedom on the ship.' She echoed to him as she kept Anti to Veronica.   
  
Anti kept his tongue there. He was addicted to pleasure as he unstrapped the other's bra from the back. 'Okay only at night. And I want to accompany you. Just to see your style and your way to get rid of him.' he echoed with a hitch in his breath from the delight in his body.   
  
Veronica tossed the bra to the side giving herself to him as him and Silence spoke, the host paying no attention, caring more for how Anti touched her.   
  
'Trust me you'll like what I can do. now make us feel good, do the same~Sexy.' she purrs in his head loudly before her black eyes took over.   
  
Anti smirked with a smile as he left the others skin to move to Silence's breasts. Suckling on them with pleasurable roughness. 'I do have to say... How sexy Veronica's body is.. I mean...' Anti ran out of breath as a groan escaped his lips before he could control it.   
  
She looked up at him, her arms draping around his shoulders as breathy moans left her. 'so happy you like it. Best part is it's all your's'   
  
Anti was about to reply quickly but it only came out as another groan of delight. Anti bit into the other's skin that covered her breasts as he let his hands roam across her torso. He suckled on Silence's nipple. Biting into it with such great force it could crush a Tweety birds skull.   
  
Anti smirked by his own roughness as pleasure refilled his veins, causing him to move on with the moment, he dragged Veronica's pants away from her skin, leaving her body even more bare as her underwear hid her crouch. But not for long as anti digged his nails into the other's shoulder, allowing his tongue to get tauntingly close to the others neck wound.

 

Silence bucked up to help get the pants off looking up at him letting him do so, until he was getting close the the hole in her neck, she reached up grabbing ahold of his neck and moving him away the wound. having rape it with tongue once was enough for both the girls.

 

Anti let a loud moan escape from the strength around his tongue, he nearly went fully submissive as he started to straddle the others crouch with his own growing boner. his already battered body loved this pain as the delight swelled he felt his ear pulse more blood. he moaned louder ripping his own shirt away from his skin quickly.

 

she blinked at the sudden loud moan she didn’t know what made him do that, but when she tightened her hold on his neck. ‘never seen you so needy, actually pretty cute.” she said rolling her hips up to him. 

 

Anti let out another groan before replying aloud, “Oh just you wait, bitch” He shouted. With Veronica’s grip around his neck tightening, his breath transformed into an even more needy whine as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off quickly, his patience falling like an unstable jinga tower. 

 

She smirked and tightly held the base of his neck as she leaned up nipping over some soft sensitive spots. ‘Oh yeah? mm i can’t want.’ She said with a purred as she reached down, stroking him.

 

Anti let out a moan as his dominance toppled over, destroying the jenga tower. He fell back on the bed panting. He laid there willingly defeated, as his control freak ways didn't matter in this moment. in this moment, he felt more like his old self. as he let Silence climb ontop of him.

 

She chuckled softly and slowly slid down onto him, slowly sinking down with rolls of her hips. Silence decided to push her luck reached up his chest, feeling over his skin enjoying every touch. When she ghosted over his upper chest , she felt a hot bloody mess where his nipple was at before felix. ‘oh my, bet that made you feel amazing.’ She echoed in his head lightly as she moved down licking over the flesh cut.

 

Anti was the bottom bitch for the first time ever. his neck still had bruises from Felix's strength yet Silence’s hands left burning hot marks it seemed. Anti arched his back slightly as he kept his hips in rhythm with hers, his delight tripled. his black eyes met silences cold stare filled with excitement. he smirked wildly from her comment. ‘yeah, he did a better job than you ever could.’ He said with a hidden tease in his voice. 

She smirked and leaned in close to the side of his. ‘Now Anti, that better not be a challenge.’ She reached down like she was going for his crotch but she went to the bloody belly button, meaning to just smear the blood but she felt the cut in his skin and a layer of muscle. just big enough for her finger, to slide in, feeling what could only be described as water balloon. pressed them only enough force for it to be felt. ‘if i had a dick that's where it be.’ she teased as flexed around him tightly, making sure he felt good even if he wanted a dick instead.

Anti threw his hips into the air from the finger inside of his wound. it was pleasurable painful. as he nearly begged for more pain by groaning louder and grabbing the others hair with a rough tug. he needed more as he let Silence’s flex take him away only a little. he met the others eyes with a request in his eyes. ‘take it however you want to darlin, but i'm only stating that felix, could have done better. way better.’

She could see through his words, his action spoke much much louder as she was tugged on arching her back as she quickened her hips. ‘then it's a good thing i can take care of him.’ She chuckled and pressed her finger deeper in his cut, all the way to the knuckle. ‘Guess I'll have to be good enough to please you always.’

Anti groaned louder letting himself loose like a caged animal as he let wild moans leave his lips. Her finger in his wound sent him into more pain, the blood swelling up and gushing dangerously once more. He begged for even more by arching his back the highest he could forcing Silence to slide her finger into his belly button more. He felt himself edge closer to his climax, but his pleasure made it feel universes apart.

Silence watched him with her black brown mixture, it gave her the look of a night predator and she had her pery right where she wanted him. She felt her finger get pushed deeper into him, almost to the point where she could pop one of those water balloon organs of his. That would be mostly bad, mostly. using her legs she lifted up before slamming back down on his cock, making their hips smack together.

Anti moaned loudly as delight swarmed him like mosquitoes. He knew he had other wounds, but he wanted new ones. Recycling is boring, he wanted a new thrill and the painful pleasure scared him the slightest, dropping a weight in his stomach. 

She looked over him seeing him grow uninterested she pulled her finger out nice and slowly, she brought her hand up and licked it clean. ‘Hey, Anti? You have anything sharp?’

He locked eyes with Silence, the black eyes of a true deceiving parasite he nodded slowly through a cloud of pleasure, ‘Yeah, in my pockets, it’s only my signature knife though.’ He whispered into her mind with a embedded smirk.

She leaned back her back hitting the bed as she didn’t move from his hips, proving to be very flexible, grabbing his pants and pulling out the knife she came back up holding it and looked over the areas he hadn’t been cut at yet.

Anti looked up at her a moan on the tip of his lips. He rolled his hips a bit of impatience dancing inside of him. He knew he wasn’t usually this needy, but with Silence on top of him. That was a whole other story compared to his petty victim. He smirked by how Silence looked him over like a treasure map. He grabbed the others a hair forcefully, dragging her face closer to his. He sank his teeth into the to  other's skin that covered her jawline. He bit into it deeper feeling the muscles tense on his teeth. He pulled away satisfied even more, ‘Sorry bout’ that, needed to leave my mark on you Bitch.’

She wasn’t bothered by the roll of hips, let alone the bite she just got. She still held the knife in her hand firmly. She pressed her hand on his chest and pinned him down to the bed, pressing the knife into his arm, feeling it cut through the tender flesh deeply.

Anti craved the moment so much more as he felt his own knife slice through his skin. he expected pleasure to engulf him like burning gasoline. but the pain delayed the delight. anti screamed painfully as his own knife was driven deeper into his skin, slicing into his own muscles, more and more. his screams altered into louder moans that could be heard from a room away.

Not surprisingly, they were.

Felix sat at his desk scrolling through the innocent Felix’s instagram. It was rather boring for the fact that there was no new posts. Felix always loved how the fans to the old Felix had said that he had quit Youtube permanently. It was always humorous to watch how the other’s fans would jump to conclusions, he almost wanted to do a random horror game on the channel and not bring up his absence at all. Yet in this moment it wouldn’t be preferred do to the taunting moans that could be heard through the walls and right into Felix’s ears. The three-worded phrase that Anti yelled at him still rattled in his head. He couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, like the old felix did with Youtube. 

Dark watched from above, like a hawk stalking its prey from the cloudless sky. Yet his shadow was casted on the ground ominously. Dark could feel anti’s thoughts of him echoing in his own mind. He hated watching Anti like this. In the beginning of Anti’s awaking, his mind was perfect with schemes of killing. Yet now, the absence of Dark destroyed this guilty killer. It wasn't a strike of grief, more like multiple stab wounds of grief. Sorrow dragged him down so low to having sex with his own victim. Little did Anti know, he would regret it in the days to come. He just was blind to it now as he fucked this Silence bitch even more. What enraged him even more was that this asshole Felix was trying to be Dark in a whole.

Over the next seven days, Silence and Veronica got regular visits from Anti. keeping each other busy as tourists on the boat enjoy the clear skies, occasional dolphins, and the entertainment on the ship in a whole. As for the swedish killer he took his time to avoid Anti, the fact that he was with the bitch next door helped. He  walked around the upper deck til’ he found himself at the bar, spending his days there.

During the midnight hours, Silence was working on her plans for the job Anti gave her, looking around, learning the security guards hours and routes. She had found the lower most deck, there held the boiler room the engine room and so much more, it was her own personal playground. Dark and noisy with pipes going each which way and steam blocking the view from far. This would be the setting of the swedish killer’s end, it made her ecstatic, it wasn’t her first kill but she would be able to play with this one, to stand over her victim her knifes and blades digging into the victim's skin like the claws of a felin killer pouncing an ending blow to a helpless mouse.                           

For Anti, the week wasn’t very eventful, his knee was fine, and from that he was  grateful to the slightest. He still had to clean each one of his sex scars with an excessive amount of hydrogen peroxide. If any of his wounds were infected the worse, it would have to be his ear. Each time he cleaned it, it seemed to barely change nothing, and at the same time everything.  With his belly button being stretched and infected as well, it would randomly start bleeding if Anti moved the wrong way. it hurt, but not as much as the wound on his arm. The tender flesh was only now starting to scar up. For each dab of alcohol would burn like a forest fire. 

But now anti sat on silences bed, channel surfing through the broadcasts, getting better channels now that they were nearing the coastline of America. his slight memories of it were from Jack's vid con and pax years, now it was time for Anti to make his own experiences.

As for the girls, they had sat in the bathroom. She counted the days she’s been here, she should have started her cycle last week but she didn’t. She glared in the mirror at herself, then looking down at her stomach, running her hands over it, she sighed and slowly grabbed a paper pad, then she walked out and held it out to Anti. On the paper it read out.

‘I think i’m  _ pregnant _ .’ 


	29. A Time of No Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I apoligize for not posting this sooner it has taken me a long time to write this chapter and to edit and proofread this. pus i have been sick and very busy. 
> 
> anyways...  
> without further ado....Enjoy.

The morning wind brought the soothing sounds of birds singing their wake up calls. This port smelled like the sunshine that shimmered across the water instinctively. The mood in this was that of happiness, and anxiety all in the same place.

Anti rushed off of the deck of the ship leaving the other two behind as he was clawed at by his anxiety. _I’m a Killer, not a Father,_ He thought rapidly, he shook the thought out of his head. He still couldn't get a pregnancy test for Silence and Veronica. So it wasn't going to happen right? Anti still needed to know

Anti still wasn’t ready, when they got the news that they would be in America today, Anti only packed like half his things, forcing Veronica to do it. But then he felt ashamed at his behavior towards her and did it himself.

He felt bipolar as he searched for the closest pharmacy in the port. Anti tuned into Silence and Veronica’s mind hurriedly, ‘Which one, I don’t even know half this shit’

The girls were scared and unsure about how to feel, Veronica was the one most unsure so she gave in to Silence. Leaving the ship and being pulled around by Anti, not even getting a second to enjoy the coastline of North Carolina as they raced in land to the  Walgreens. She looked at Anti, seeing him panic she almost wanted to laugh if she wasn’t panicking just the same.  ‘Umm.. this one.’ she reached and grabbed, the First response pregnancy test.

Felix looked down at the ground that held him up, he now sat outside of the Walgreens, laughing aloud in his mind. This was so ironic, all of it, all of it was Anti’s own fault. none Felix’s. He knew that anti would be through a lot of stress. it’s not a fucking chance, it’s right there in front of him. The victim’s stomach was growing into a small round circle. He was infuriated about Anti, the killer, fucking his own victim and getting her pregnant. He chuckled a loud at imaging Anti taking care of a baby. The killer, who takes away life, nurturing a baby’s life.

The only thing that enraged Felix was that Anti was supposed to be his teacher, to keep him from getting wanted and now he was torn apart between loving Anti and killing Anti. the fact that Anti yelled at him the other day, it really awakened his rage towards the other. Was there time together suppose to be short or was one of them supposed to walk away from the other with blood on our hands?

Anti twiddle his thumbs nervously, as the cashier took his time with the checkout. once he paid the cashier, handing the pregnancy test to Veronica, ‘Here, the bathrooms in the back’ He said rushingly.   

She took the box from him and walked back to the bathroom, the parasite knew she could feel the inner-workings of the host’s body and tell but to prove it to everyone else she took the test. And stood there waiting and watching the test up til it was done, when she picked to up again she saw two lines. ‘positive..’ She echoed to Anti from a far.

Anti was pacing back and forth outside with Felix watching him he heard the word from Silence, and started shaking his head in denial. He can't be a father. He doesn't even have a house for them and he was supposed to take care of a baby. He grabbed his bag from Felix in defeat as Silence walked out of the Walgreens.

Anti was going to crack a smile at Veronica, but then remembered that she was growing a baby in her own womb, he shook his head annoyingly, still in denial as he led them away from the docks and towards the nearest motel. Anti, the only one with the most money, payed for a room for 2 nights.

Anti quickly crammed his limited clothes next to the bed he claimed as his own. He threw on a hoodie, grabbed a back bag that he had stolen from a homeless victim. He looked back at Felix and Silence, they gave him questioning looks, he decided to finally break the silence, “‘I’m going out for a bit, probably gonna get another victim to relieve stress. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said quickly turning around to head out.

Felix stepped up from the bed more quicker than Anti could leave the room. he stuck a hand out gingerly, “Care if I go along, you can teach me more about killing.” he asked.

Anti looked at Felix, seeing excitement gleaming in his eyes, thinking that Anti would let him go get a victim, he shook his head, he looked at Silence, reaching out for her, ‘Torture him and incapacitate him while i’m gone.’ He then looked back at Felix, who's excitement sank from his face, “Maybe Silence will teach you some shit.”  He gave Silence a stern look, ‘Don’t kill him, leave that to me’

He walked out into the cold letting it surround him and hug him. now he was on the hunt for a brief kill.

Silence froze blinking she had thought that Anti would be mad at her for this, but no. He gave her what she craved since he told her of his plan to kill the other. She watched Anti leave then looked back at Felix smirking widely as she looked up at the swedish victim.

Felix looked at silence he felt like cowardly lion as he settled himself back down on the other bed, he wanted to learn more decisive plans to kill, but anti was reluctant, and he still couldn't get over the urge he han to kill the irish killer. he looked at Silence once more, her plaited smirk made him even more frightened.

She stepped over to the kitchen area, which was no more than a fridge and a microwave she pulled out a small but sharp steak knife. She held it held flush to her wrist as she turned back to him. She watched as him walking up to him and leaned in close to his face before she shoved the knife to the front of his pants less than an inch from stabbing him.

Anti snathced this little kid away from the streets, gagging him with a sock that he had. he grabbed the kid into the darkest side of the alley as the sun slowly fell, casting an orange glow as the moon rises from the opposite side. he cut the little boys skin that covered his finger, leaving the fleshy under layer of skin. He saw the pain that weaved fear, he was so fragile, Anti felt bad about this once more, it felt like something was crawling under his skin, reminding the killer that this victim was a nine year old child. He shook his head and bashed the kids head into the brick building, watching delightfully as a fresh wound opened up. He remembered he was as clear as the moon on this side of the alley, he sliced the kid’s throat and threw him in the nearest dumpster, wiping all the fingerprints from the child. He searched the kid, finding that his name was Zach, and he got a bonus of ten bucks. he smiled and left to mcdonalds, rushing and cleaning blood off his hands before he got himself some food and left to get back to the hotel room, hoping to find felix ready for death.

Felix looked up at Silence, his eyes gleamed as he thought that Silence was wanting to have some fun with him and not Anti. He saw the smirk that was embedded on the others lips, he leaned back, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He smacked the knife away with his hand a distinctive growl clawing out of his throat from the rage billowing in his thoughts. He lunged at Silence unarmed, “I still can't believe he fell so low for you, he should have known never to fall victim to his own toy!” He shouted as he hit the other with a clenched fist up against the head.   

Silence stumbled light at the hit, a quick shake of her head and she grabbed felix’s arm and pulled him closer, her nails digging into him. Before she lunged forward and bit down on his wrist so hard she tasted blood and used her knee, slamming it up to his stomach and pushed him back on the bed. In one fluid motion she knelt down and picked up the knife.

Felix groaned loudly from the pain in his stomach, he saw Silence bending down for the knife and thought fast as he extended his leg in a powerful kick hitting her shoulder as she came up to stand. He lunged at her again, enraged by the thoughts he had repeated in his mind. He grabbed at her throat quickly forgetting about the knife she now had in hand.

She gasped at the grab on his throat but she lifted Felix up, giving her enough room to stab her knife through his pants, feeling her steak knife pierce through his skin, either in his balls or his dick, either way it had to hurt.

  
Felix fell back on the floor the pain hurt enough for him to open his mouth and not make one sound. He could feel the point of the knife piercing through his skin, right through his cock. He could feel the blood leaving his body the pain was so excruciating, it didn’t even turn him on as he looked down at the knife that was stabbed through his jeans, boxers, and both sides of his dick. He watched the blood surround the knife, swelling and bleeding heavily. He grabbed the handle of the knife, with a deep shaky breath, he snarled straight at Silence, pulling the knife out quickly, right out of his dick. He improvised quickly, throwing the knife right into Silence’s skin.

The knife hit her in her shoulder over one of her old scars, she yanked it out quickly the now bloody knife glinting in the bright lights. She pulled the swivel chair and looked at him. ‘Sit!’ She yelled at him seeing the bloody spot on his crotch she

pressed her foot to it roughly.

Felix yelled loudly, hoping dearly that someone else at the motel could hear the agony in his scream.. he was afraid to move at all so he shook his head at her. He was scared but he wasn’t going to show it to the bitch. He grabbed the other’s ankle. grabbing it and pulling her towards him, making her fall to the ground, he may be incapacitated, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

She growled as she fell, she rolled over to the other side of the bed,  jumping up and grabbing felix by his hair and thrown him to the chair and quickly coming up behind him.and pinning him to it. Her eyes burning with the rush of fighting him. ‘Want to be loud why don’t i do what you did to me.’ she chuckled and pulled his shirt off half so his arms were still in it, then he proceeded to loop it over the back of the chair. Using the sleeves of the shirt to tie him there.

Felix glared at her even more, as pain rushed from his cock all the way throughout him. The pain ached him as he feared Silence even more, disgusted by the fact that Veronica was still free in that shared mind, he drew in a shaky breath, summoning up, a lot of strength, “You shouldn't have fallen for the irish dick, I fell for him and that was my mistake, I never thought that he would be this decisive.” Felix drew in another breath as more blood leaked from his body, “he made his own victim target me, and turn me into a toy, let me tell you one thing, Mark ain’t going to be the only spirit seeking revenge on Anti.” he spoke urgently as he felt light headed even more.

She laughed loudly and held the steak knife close to his neck. ‘I don’t care, i’m the one with a knife and you’re the one who’s gonna die.’ she said and craved the knife over his adam’s apple, an ‘x’ right over it. She stepped back watching.

Felix felt the blade break through his skin, panic rised inside of him by the blood gushing from his throat. His eyes bulged from the terror, he was going to thrash and knock Silence off her feet once more, only to be reminded that he was tied down to the chair, scared for his preserved life.

She set the knife down on the bed behind her, the beige blanket getting blood on it but she didn’t care, she was having too much fun with the swedish victim. She pressed her fingers to the center of the x and add pressure, pressing through his skin to the flesh of his neck, she pushed deeper before grabbing on to something and ripped it out.  

Felix felt a burning sensation rise up in his neck, he screamed but it only came out as a gurgle as he tasted the rich blood touch his tongue, he felt even more light headed, as he felt his mind spin like a ballerina, bringing his vision into darkness.

Meanwhile, Anti was on the same block as the motel, his mind was jumping around from one topic to the next, he still had the 9 year old boy’s face stuck in his mind, it only worsened the thought that he was going to be a father from his own stupid actions. Yet Anti’s mind still lingered with Dark. He felt Dark’s presence hanging in the air as he neared the motel room, 103, opening the door quickly and shutting it behind him. He turned around to see Felix sat in a chair, bloody and blacked out, while Silence was cleaning herself from her own blood.

Seeing Felix pass out she checked his pulse needing him alive like anti wanted but make him hurt good enough for her, she took her bloody shirt off and dabbing at the wound on her shoulder not noticing that the other killer had walked in.

Anti snuck up on silence grabbing her waist roughly, “Boo!” he growled in her ear in an attempt  to scare her. he looked back at felix who sat in the chair bleeding heavily. he watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest, getting lost in his thought. he felt even worse by the fact that if he killed felix tonight, then he had killed to people tonight. one that was a kid, a complete stranger, and the other, a person who he had fucked and enjoyed it. he reminded himself that he had shot up bars, blown up buildings, and killed other strangers, what could be the worst effect felix’s death had on him.

Silence jump in the air, grabbing the knife and turned but saw Anti and tossed the knife back to where it laid. ‘Motherfucker, I could have stabbed you.’ she rolled her eyes before she notice him zoning out.  

Anti shook his head by Silence’s voice in his head. “Well hey at least you did a good job with him. What all did you do to him, and what did he do to you?” He asked the other a loud, dragging his gaze back to silence’s black deadly gaze.  

She smiled, glad to get praise from him about her work. ‘Yeah, he got the knife and thrown it in my shoulder, because of that i stabbed him in the crotch. Then we couldn’t help but should him how it feels.’ she snickered and stepped over lifting felix’s head to show his bloody neck.

  
Anti flinched the slightest, remembering how he had done that himself to Silence. He lifted Felix’s head up himself, watching the blood slow from the wound. He felt guilty as he gently let felix’s fragile head down, afraid of breaking him. He looked at Silence with guilt stretching in his gaze. “Don’t touch him for a few hours, let his body rest.” He said with a command in his words. “Your body needs some rest as well, get some sleep.” He said aloud as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through Jack’s twitter.

She blinked at seeing that in his eyes. She slowly nodded and wrapped up the wound before going over to the bed and lying there but not resting she thought what brought her here and how she felt to Anti. resting her hand over her stomach, she was going to have his kid how else she feel but some type of love to him. A soft smile on her lips as she falls asleep.

Anti looked over at veronica as she fell asleep. he looked back at felix, putting the phone down quickly as he quickly fetched a wet washcloth. he pressed the wash cloth to clean the other’s body.

He thought back to the time when they first had sex in front of Veronica. He had a nightmare about Dark hating him and seeking revenge on him after the sex. He remembered how he woke up in a fright and Felix was still awake and comforted him, no matter how much of a baby he was being in that moment. He pressed the washcloth to the others neck gently. Cleaning the blood from the wound. He dragged the others pants and boxers off gingerly. He felt bad when he saw the other’s swollen bloody cock. He couldn't even imagine the pain. or rather he didn’t want to.

Felix felt his body shifting but he was so tired he couldn't care. He felt his neck being cleaned and thought maybe he had been founded by the maid or something, so he forced his eyes to open, only to see the devilish irish man with green upon his head.

He was about to speak aloud before remembering the pain that flared up in his throat when he had screamed, or at least tried. He turned his head into Anti’s, angrily contacting him, ‘Why did you send your own victim after me to turn me into a victim.’

Anti looked up to Felix’’s black eyes filled with the disbelief of betrayal. AAnti looked up at him and almost wanted to start striping him naked, but he looked down at the others cock. he chuckled lightly, before he knew it he too would lose his vocal chords.  ‘Looks like I should have been more precise with how to incapacitate you.’

Felix glared at the other, he still loved him, but he could see the reflection of hate towards him from Anti. He was about to kick him, but a throbbing pain returned in his dick. ‘Yeah why would you want me incapacitated, the bitch did a horrible job.’ He said to the other still trying to wriggle out of the tightly knoted cloth that binded him to the chair.

Anti looked at the other, he felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach, he blinked away a tear as his eyes started to vibrate into a deep blue. ‘I’m sorry, but a lesson needed to be taught’ he said as he slowly started to look back into Felix’s black eyes.

Felix watched Anti’s eyes ooze into the blue of the ocean.  He felt guilty about this all of a sudden as he felt Jack struggle to grab the controls, he let the puppet strings slack the slightest so he could know what sympathy would be like towards Anti. The words from his puppet shocked Anti the most. ‘I would accept your apology, but what would it be worth to me. You put this upon yourself Anti, i didn’t do it, you assigned the fangirl the job of getting rid of me. This parasite is oblivious, but i'm not blind. She had a passion and reason in her eyes through it all. Trust me on one thing, if you kill me, it won't change anything. not the baby growing inside of her, not the lost of Dark, not the antagonizing spirit of mark. not even the still awake Jack in your mind.’ he warned with a snarl.

Anti looked in disbelief at the other as the shared eyes soothed back into a black. He had shock on his face, at a lost of words. He looked down to the carpet under his feet. ‘Well then maybe I just need to think more about the effect of my actions.’ He looked back and saw tiredness smeared on the others face. He stood up quickly giving Felix a jump.

Felix watched Anti precariously, as the other male reached into his bag, pulling out some handcuffs with the keys that he got from the cops back in ireland. He threw the keys somewhere in the room as Anti watched where they landed, studying them. he put one side of the handcuffs on one of his hands letting it dangle as he walked back over to him.

Anti walked behind Felix and cut the sleeves that were keeping him to the chair. He quickly put the other side of the handcuffs on one of Felix's hand. tightening it slowly. ‘let's get some sleep, you look like hell just tried to kill you.’ Anti said with a chuckle as he led the other to the bed.

‘In a way, all hell did try to kill me.’ he said tiredly as the two cuddled on the bed with the moonlight shining down on the two.

Anti tuned into the other's head, ‘rest, you're going to need it tomorrow.’ He said rocking the other gently as the two drifted into a quiet river of sleep.

  
The morning sun trailed above the horizon bringing a red glow that burned the sky into life. in this red sunlight, Anti stretched lazily into wakefulness he was about to get up and get some beer for the morning, only to remember he was still chained to Felix.

When Veronica woke in the morning she only rolled over before running into the bathroom and puking in the toilet. On her knee and leaned over it choking softly with a groan.

Anti looked over to Veronica’s bed only to watch her run in the direction of the bathroom quickly. He wanted to help, but didn't wanna hear her complaining, or rather think more in depth that he was going to be a father.

Felix felt Anti shifting next to him, so he reluctantly sat up from his sleep, looking back at Anti as pain returned to his body. His vocal chords were still cut, permanently never to work again. He let out a short sigh of breath as he pulled Anti off the bed with their handcuffs, ‘Come on, help me with my wounds.’ He said in the others mind dauntingly.

Anti nodded slowly as he got up and grabbed some peroxide, bandages, and some thread and a needle. ‘Let's get this done quickly, your still my victim, and so is Veronica as far as I'm concerned.’

Felix sat back down on the swivel chair, since he already had no pants or boxers on, it wasn't much of a struggle. Felix looked over to veronica’s bed, expecting to see her still sleeping she was gone. He listened closely and heard her upchucks of puke from the bathroom.

Veronica slowly stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at the two males walking past them and got a new top on, seeing as the last one had puke on it.

Anti stitched up the others deep wounds on his dick. He planned a lot for this day. Felix’s last day to truly enjoy the pathetic life he had been given. Anti smirked devilishly from his psychotic thoughts. After a few minutes he stitched up the others neck wound. He felt more charitable towards the fact that he still had his voice. He threaded the needle in carefully, his thoughts drifting more darker at each touch of the delicate skin on his victim, who he would be towering over with a murder weapon tonight.

Felix flinched at each prick of pain from the needle, he watched anti, his eyes grew dimmer and more of deep sea of black reflected in his eyes. Felix felt like he was seeing his death the more he looked into his beady eyes. Then they turned misty and guarded something as Anti stood up quickly and put up the needle and thread. He grabbed some antibiotics and smeared it on the wound, being rough and making it sting.

Anti threw felix some clothes, a new pair of boxers and jeans as. Anti combed his hair out, frowning at the fact that his green hair wasn't that green anymore. he decided that he would go into a hair salon before they left Swanquarter and head for Grimesland.

He hurried the other two out the door, it was only 7 in the morning, and they were all groggy from waking up, but Anti wanted to re-dye his hair, maybe even change the color as to show that Anti was a whole other new person.

They waked to the salon, and Anti quickly paid for a new hairstyle, going with a stylish mohawk and re-dyeing his hair into a deep green rather than the green that jack had picked. He had the stylist shave the sides of his head, only leaving the mohawk.

He stood up and left with Felix still handcuffed to him and Silence still carrying a kid inside of her. He wanted to get these 9 months over with and just skip it all. But that wouldn't work because as they walked, This Swanquarter place really wasn't that big. It took them a whole hour to find the one and only rental car in town.

Felix looked down at the ground as he was being pulled by the other. He knew this day would be his last. He could feel it by the mood that clinged to the air, as the gray clouds clawed their way closer into the town as they paid for the rental car with the last of their remaining money. But before they could, they ended up chatting with one of the workers.

“Yeah last night some 9 year-old boy went missing, he was apparently out buying a gift for his mom's birthday who has been dying of cancer. Poor kid. I guess we can only hope he gets found.” The worker said as he handed Anti the keys.

Felix took interest in what the man had said. Last night, Anti had left and said he was going to be getting another victim, did he really kill a 9 year-old boy out of the stress of being a father.

Anti looked at the man as if he was prey and wanted to pounce on him and tear him to shreds. He managed to control his urge and shake his head, “It’s really sick what some men would do to a kid. I too hope that he can reunited with his family.” Anti said waving a farewell as the three of them climbed into the small dodge dart.

The ride started with silence, as for the fact that the other two passengers were to never speak again. But in moments Anti’s mind exploded with the two bombarding him with questions.

‘It was you wasn’t it? you killed a 9 year old boy.’ Felix demanded as he hit the back of Anti’s seat angrily. ‘you fucking asshole!’

Anti’s anger got the better as he reached around and jack slapped the useless piece of shit in the car. “I’m a ruthless killer, I’ll kill what ever age group I fucking want you stupid bitch!” He shouted clenching his fist and hitting felix in the jaw, knocking him out with his force.  

He focused back on the road catching a glimpse of silence glaring at him, “What you wanna say something you pet!” He warned deadly glaring at her with that shine in eyes reflecting hatred and a need to kill.

She just watched him and held an arm over her stomach protectively, glancing over at Felix before she looked back out her window.

  
By the time they reached Grimesland, the stars had scattered across the sky that rained down with the purest moonlight. The town was much bigger than Swanquarter, which Anti appreciated a lot. He looked in rear view mirror, looking at Felix’s bruised side of his face. Anti flame to kill burned brighter, yet he shook the embers away. He would have to wait til tonight and make his victim feel more like a prized possession.

Felix woke up an hour ago, his head had throbbed and the pain from his bruises was only now starting ebb away. He cursed himself for his stupid actions as he tuned into Anti’s mind. ‘You done toying with me you coward!’ He yelled at the other as they pulled up to a vacant parking lot.

Anti glared at the other through the rear view mirror. He was done with this asshole that kept adding on to his troubles. He slammed down on the brakes getting out of the car, slamming the door intimidatingly. He opened the trunk and grabbed the bag with his shit. He rummaged through it and found his painkillers, popping three into his mouth quickly, the head rush they gave him exhilarated him a lot more. He stretched out his stiff neck aggressively.

Veronica didn’t fall asleep she thought a lot, _‘Did he really kill a kid? Would he kill his kids.’_ she turned on the radio to block her thoughts and leaned back in the seat. She relaxed until he slammed on the brakes she slid forward in her seat as he got out. She undid her seatbelt and got out, rounding the car to see him toss Felix to the blacktop. She leaned against the hood of the car to watch.

Anti smirked as he opened up Felix door, dragging out the swedish dick by his hair. Both of the others hands were stuck together with the cuffs as Anti circled him like a vulture.

‘Why the fuck did you start this pointless conflict, we could have continued as the three of us being psychotic killers.’ Felix reasoned as he tried to crawl towards Anti.

Anti bent down and cupped the other's face dangerously. He spit in the other’s face mockingly as he cleared in his throat as an insult, “You were the man wanted in endless countries. You were the one that was the bad lead. You are nothing compared to me.” Anti announced as he kicked the other in the gut excitingly. “I don't even know why I thought I could train a piece of shit like you. You're the coward, you are the one that has brought my life upside down. I knew I should have killed you after blowing up that useless hospital.” Anti shouted as he grabbed his pistol from his bag and shot the ground tightly close to the swedish victim.

Felix let out a whine that was lathered with fear as he caved in on himself. His wrists ached from being in the same position for so long. He wanted to escape but the past had shown him that escape wasn't going to get anyone away from their past. He shook his head and steadied his breathing as he tried to heave himself up without his hands. ‘Come on then! Stop Toying with me you petty fuck. Take these fucking handcuffs and show me that you're not the coward of this group.’ Felix shouted threateningly at the other. His withered tone made him feel like a fucking ant about to be stepped on, yet his confidence only got higher when Anti approached him with the keys.

Anti unlocked the handcuffs from his victim angrily, grabbing the other's hair he pulled back his head making his neck vulnerable for Anti to pounce on. He put his knife up to the others skin. “Do you seriously think that I loved you. I was meant to teach you. And yeah, we had our fun, but you became a boring fucking pussy. You comforted your own killer. If I were you I would have fucking killed me there. Your last lesson before your last breath…” Anti spoke deadly his voice cooing the other as his words lingered on his lip, sending shivers down his own spine. “Trust nobody” He whispered in the others ear as the knife started to puncture Felix’s skin.

Felix tried to yell only for a burning sensation to erupt in his throat, making adrenaline pump through his veins. He grabbed Anti’s leg with his hands and pulled him towards him. Causing Anti to fall to the ground dropping the only knife he was equipped with. Felix smirked as he spun around quickly, snatching the knife from the ground and regaining his balance. ‘You know what, I think I'll take that lesson to heart, in my future. But if anything, I’ll fucking trust myself.’  He said towering over Anti like the deadly one now.

Veronica watched closely worried for Anti, the father to her child. Both her and Silence knew he could handle it but still worried. She watched them fight for the advantage of the other when Felix gained the advantage, she shifted about to run and help but she watched letting the best of the three prove his skill.   

Anti tried to breath, but he was winded from hitting the pavement so hard, he felt himself get light headed, and the Jack inside trying to fight for the slightest control wasn't helping. “You should give a bigger care towards me, I could have killed you in a minute of our first greeting. Be more respectful you fucking piece of shit.” Anti shouted breathily as he dragged himself upright to stand.

Felix glared at the other annoying, ‘You think you deserve any level of fucking respect. You have violated me, and dragged me down to my lowest. You have gotten that bitch fucking pregnant and you're crawling around begging for respect.Who do you think you are… God. You ain’t that fucking pure you asshole.’ Felix pointed out as though he were the judge of Anti’s soul. Felix giggled as a thought came across his mind. He twirled the knife in his hands as Anti finally started to catch his breath. He surveyed the other’s body, trying to choose a preferable spot. He smiled sadistically as he launched the knife into Anti’s kneecap, feeling even more satisfied as Anti screamed in pain.

Veronica heard the scream and it broke her, after all this time, Anti was her anchor and she wasn’t letting anyone make Anti hurt like that. She lunghed at him, tackling Felix, her small size only knocked him a foot or so away. She could see the damage done to his knee, it had to have been popped out place, as blood welled up around the knife still embedded in his knee.

Anti growled as he stared at Silence, until he realized that Veronica was the bitch in control of the shared body, he cursed Silence for her stupidity as his knee stung. He whimpered in pain as he forced himself off the ground,staggering as his knee throbbed. He wrenched the knife out of his wound and clenched the bloody knife. “You think just because I fell I’m not gonna get up, I’m Anti you stupid bitch, I always get up!” He shouted with his face stern as he dragged his limp leg across the pavement. He drew closer to Felix and saw the fear on his face in more detail.

Felix’s breath quickened and his heart was faster than an eagle. He staggered by Veronica pushing him, and cursed himself for not remembering her annoying presence. This fight wasn't anywhere near its end and Felix already felt his body draining the last of its energy. He couldn't even respond to Anti as he got closer. He felt the pain as fast as it was thrown towards him, right in his bicep. He tried to scream but fell to his knees in defeat. His vocal chords felt as though they were bleeding from his several attempts of screaming.

Anti bent down and lingered next to Felix’s face. His lips drew dangerously close to Felix’s and Anti smashed their lips together. Felix’s anger bubbled from his killer’s actions. Yet Anti wasn’t done yet. He pulled away from the others lips and Anti’s black eyes was mixed with the same light blue of Jack’s. He had emotion brewing inside of him, dangerously.

Felix watched as Anti grabbed the handle of the knife embedded in his muscles. Anti spinned the knife gently watching Felix’s face spin with emotion and pain. His eyes were dull and his neck wound was bleeding heavily his arm wound seemed to make a lake in the black pavement, and the both of them were knee deep in it as Anti’s blood added to the pool of blood.

Anti felt more pain than ever as he sat watching his victim, whom he had loved dearly, lay down in pain, lathered with his own blood. Anti studied Felix almost thinking the other was dead already until he saw the other’s chest rise slowly. Anti felt his eyes swell with tears. But he blinked them away remembering how Felix had acted like Anti was some kind of object, an object to play with. Anti clenched onto the knife more. Feeling the need to, he drew the knife closer to Felix’s black eyes that now looked gray as more of his blood drain from his body. Anti let out a sudden sob as  words escaped him, “I’m sorry Felix. But we all need to learn a lesson bigger than what can be taught.” He whispered as he drilled the tip of the knife into his dying eyes, watching as more blood gushed onto the vacant parking lot.

Felix felt his heart pound in his chest, trying to warn him that he needed to do something or he would be dead. Yet who would care, obviously not Anti as the knife cut into the swedish mans eyes. He knew that he would be able to get revenge on Anti as a spirit, but he didn't know that death would be this… dramatic. He wanted to scream but his body was done for. He let out his last quivering breath as he locked his eyes with Anti’s dark blue and black eyes. Pain and sorrow were reflected on Anti’s eyes as Felix felt his spirit lift. He smiled in the first time in a while. But not a regular smile, a smile of knowing what would rain down on Anti.    

Veronica watched as the fight came to an end, she held both arms around her belly to protect the growing kid in her. She was expecting him to sob out she took a step closer wanting to help, but didn’t want to insult him. Yet he wouldn’t lash out would he? She didn’t care, she walked next to him seeing Felix smile as he went limp, giving her chills. ‘Are we just gonna leave him here?’

Anti turned his head and looked at his victim. He growled lowly and forced himself to try and stand. Feeling light headed from the pain in his throbbing knee. He was able to mumble out, “We’ll throw him into a ditch outside of town in a bit” He announced exhausted. His vision blurred as he collapsed to the pavement with tiredness and pain.

She could see how much the fight did to him she put his arm around her shoulders and took the pressure off his knee. ‘Okay.. what do we do before then?’  

Anti let out a cough and forced himself not to look behind him, “Ye know what? Fuck it, leave him there. We can get a motel room and leave in the early mornin.” He paused dramatically as they neared the car and Anti had settled in the passenger seat. “We’ll leave state. They’re gonna be weary about tourist. And I don’t like North Carolina that much.” He announced as he let out a quivering sigh.  

She helped him towards the car, once he was seated in the passenger seat she went to the driver seat and started the car. ‘Well I never left Ireland in my life, it’s pretty here and different in the states.’ She slowly drove out of the lot watching the limp lump that was Felix fade in the distant before they found a hotel to stay the night.

Anti sighed as he looked out the window, “Too much difference in America.”

Anti settled down on the bed in the hotel. He spent the car ride trying to forget Felix’s death. He felt the guilt more on his shoulders than the nine year-old kid. He let out a sigh and cleaned his knee. It was pretty deep and the fact that his knee had been out of place for a while, he was only glad that it wasn’t the same one as before. He poured hydrogen peroxide on it along with antibiotics. He had Silence do the job for him for the fact he wasn’t able to do so.  

Veronica ordered the room herself she they wouldn’t freak she then took him in the room setting him on the bed. ‘I really need to learn to sign.’ She sighed after a minute of settling in the room she helped him with his knee. ‘Do you want your painkiller?’

Anti nodded calmly, biting his lip from the burning pain in his knee. “Just get it over with!” He shouted in pain, he fell back on the bed in more pain than he had ever been.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but it would only show his weakness, so instead he replaced the pain in his knee to the pain in his heart.

He reminded himself that Felix was gone, that Felix probably wasn’t going to come back. He remained as calm as he could as anxiety clawed at him. America was more keen on finding killers, and the fact that they had left Felix’s useless body in a fucking walmart parking lot, someone was bound to find it.

He screamed when Silence got the knee back in place. He was reminded on how differently Felix had popped his knee back in place. He knew the knife had cut up all of his muscles in his knee and he knew this wouldn't be an immediate recovery.

He let out a chuckle at the fact that other people would have dragged him to a hospital. For a moment Jack's thoughts seemed to influence him as he thought about the time before Anti took over. Things were normal, but now his life was the life of a killer. His heart seemed cold and dead inside but it still pumped his blood throughout his body had made him human.

_Was there truly a big difference between a killer and human?_ He thought desperately as the slowing pain brought him into exhausted slumber.

The moon had scurried along across the sky and the stars were only shining brighter as the night got later. With Silence asleep now, Anti was able to wake up. He found his knee to be in a lot of pain, but fortunately Silence had done her job and wrapped the wound in banges. He still could feel the sting from the peroxide that she had but on the wound.

He reached over and grabbed his painkillers, taking three and popping them in his mouth. He shaked the bottle, denying the fact that he was going to run out.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and decided to look through Jack’s twitter.

He read people comments from his latest post. At least a million comments, or more,  were there. Comments ranging from fans being very emotional to fans who were mad at him. He found haters bragging about how happy they were now that Jack had been gone.

Anti chuckled in the mindscape, “I really hope you see how much hurt you have caused your fans to be in. All of them hate you now, huh?” Anti smirked as he walked closer to the chained up prisoner in his mind. “ANSWER ME!” He shouted as he kicked Jack in the gut.

Jack flinched from the pain as the metal chains started to burn into firing red metal that had been heated up. He looked up slowly the heat from the metal drying his tears. He looked up into Anti’s black gaze. He smirked as he cleared his throat. “You know what, I do know the pain that my fans are feeling. All of them, haters or not, they are all in denial. But I'm not. Being locked up in the same mind as a monster will make me into a stronger, ruthless monster.” He growled surprised by the fact that his voice was still functional.

Anti stood in front of his host, annoyed. He leaned down and grabbed the others face and spit in it. The heat of the chains drying up the saliva. “You think that you can be more of a killer than me. I am the mos-” He was interrupted by Jack's voice.

  
“What the most powerful killer. Oh please, you can't even kill Veronica, and then you bring out her parasite and get her pregnant. You have lost a lot Anti. One day, I will be the one spitting in your face when you've lost your sanity.” He threatened the other.

Anti felt infuriated he brought the chains to a higher degree causing Jack to scream. “Remember, I still have control over this mind of ours,” Anti cooed at the other. 

Jack screamed loudly as the chains got hotter. He looked up at Anti, the moisture in his eyes being drained away from the heat. “I've learned to deal with the pain, You idiot. It dont fuckin stop me. Not at all. You think i'm just your toy. Your pet. Some kind of half beaten lifeless man that you can throw around. But the pain only helps me break these shackles. One day, you'll regret the fact that you turned me into a monster.”

Anti looked down at the other, making the flames roar and vibrate into blue, making it even more painful.  “You think you’re a monster oh please. I used you, And I still am. I have blown up buildings and shot up bars and even grabbed victim's off streets. All of my pride is in the real world, Yet all of your glory is on the internet. With how many subscribers, 16 million. And all of them think you've abandon them.” Anti bent down growling in Jack’s face, “and you have.”

Jack shaked in his chains that had become accustomed to his life. He growled only got more enraged by Anti intimidating him with his words. Yet the fames only got hotter, the blue flames dissolving and igniting into a new shade of bright green that looked like typical acid. He could feel the skin being burned and my blood leaking from his body and being crisped and charred. A ring of green flames burst in life in front of him and the flames only got higher, until Jack could barely see Anti’s horrid face. 

The flames flickered and danced only got more bright in color as Anti growled towards Jack. “You can never get payback if you're just chained up in your own pain. You think the pain is going to help you” Anti’s voice got louder as he stepped through the fire of fury, willing the flames not to burn him. The heat made him sweat but he was still able to get in Jack's face and whisper loud enough for his puppet to hear. “Pain is my weapon. No one can use my weapon against me.”

The flames enclosed the both of them as Jack’s pain only raised with his fear. Anti on the other hand, could feel the pain in the shared body more,  so he forced himself to do something. With a smirk, he leaned down seeing the pain in the others voice only made him even more excited. 

He brought down the degrees of heat on the shackles only the tiniest. He noticed the damaged down, he could see the muscle that had been cooked from the green flames. Anti cooed at the other, “Say something you fucking horrible victim. Justify yourself. Any words you want me to carry on to your idiotic fans?” Anti questioned, his voice crackling like the flames that danced and twirled around them, forcing them both to breath in the smoke. 

Jack looked up, the pain and fear were smudged and it was hard to identify now by the evil look that he gave his parasite. “Tell them all that I will be back.” He growled menacingly. 

Anti grinned creepily. “Will do.” He chuckled with a snap of his fingers the flames dissolved into ash and the chains were now back to their regular gray color. 

Anti’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He hadn’t even realized the fact that he had fallen asleep in that short period of time. He rubbed his eyes thoughtfully. Looking over he could see the time was only 6 in the morning. He grabbed his phone and the pain in his body sparked back up again, he shook it off and opened up twitter quickly, being forced to wait while it loaded. 

He tapped tapped the post new icon and typed the words. ‘I’ll be back.’ and hit the post button. Feeling as idiotic as Jack, he put the phone back on the dresser to see Silence awake looking right at him. 

Veronica had woken to hearing Anti with his host, hearing the jack she watched on Youtube, she looked down not sure what to think. She was in the same situation, so why wasn’t she mad at Silence? She watched the ground while she tuned into Anti’s mind hearing all the pain from jack. But when he opened his eyes she looked at him unsure. 

Anti felt a little uneasy as he looked over at Veronica, he rolled his eyes carelessly, “What do you want now?” He questioned lightly as he pointed to his bottle of water that was out of his reach. 

She looked at the bottle and stood up getting the bottle and passed it over to him. ‘Nothing.. Just didn’t expect to hear him…’ 

Anti took a drink, the taste of the warm water surprised him and he would prefer alcohol any day of the week. Yet he choked it down and glared up at veronica. “So you heard as well, the whole thing or just bits and pieces.” He said as he cursed himself for the injured leg.

‘The whole thing..’  She told him and went to go sit in the spot she was in before. ‘I just forget he’s in there too..’

“Yeah, even i forget sometimes myself. especially when i’ve been in control of this body for so long, it weird to remember that this is Jack's body.” he said with a slight sigh as he shook his head he heard his stomach growl, but he couldn’t care less. “Let’s get on the road. the police are going to be on the investigation and the quicker we get out of here, then the less time they have to interrogate us..” 

She looked at him and nodded slight. ‘Okay, i’ll get thing together. Stay off your knee.’ She said and got their few things to the car and then went to help him to the car. 

Anti cursed under his breath. Once he was in the car, he started the car. his stomach growled again and he decided to get some Mcdonald breakfast. when they were in line he pulled out his phone smiling slightly at everyone's response to his latest post. Yet he closed the app, opening Google maps, he looked over the next place they could settle down in

Veronica stood behind him when he pulled out the phone she saw jack’s twitter, tearing her eyes away from the phone she didn’t want to think about the jack in chains. She wrote her order down and gave it to the cashier before going to the bathroom, fixing herself in the mirror to notice the door to the bathroom was still open, someone had a phone in the creak and she saw a flash as they took a picture before she could rush at them and kick the phone out of their hands they were gone. 

She glared at the door and quickly left trying to see who it was but she didn’t just heading to Anti just thinking of it being a perv. 

Anti ordered himself a quick, and easy mcmuffin and got silence and his bitch a full serving with 4 mcdonald pancakes, sausage sticks and syrup along with a hot beverage of coffee. he met silence and veronica by the exiting door and they got back in their rental car. 

“Here ye bitch.” Anti said quickly handing her the bag after he got his biscuit out. He took a bit and watched the mcdonald buzz with life. 

Veronica looked in the bag smiling at the sight of the pancakes and got them out eating all of it. Halfway through she looked at him. 

‘So guess people here like taking pictures of girls in the restroom.’ she said like it was nothing just some sicko looking for a whore, she was only Anti’s whore. 

Anti turned to her very slowly, “You could have told me that when you first sat down, what if it is some investigators looking for us you stupid.” He said daringly as he fought the urge to punch her. 

She blinked and looked down. ‘Sorry, I didn’t think of that, I’ll be more careful.’ She closed her eyes awaiting a punch or smack.

Anti looked back at her, seeing her coward from him, he snorted as he swallowed down his bite of sausage biscuit. “Don’t fucking shy away from me. okay?” He looked back at her feeling his emotional roller coaster at it peak. “Sorry I'm just really not myself today.”

Before Anti let Veronica and Silence to comfort him he started up the engine, letting it bark contently. He pulled out of the parking lot quickly. Heading west towards tennessee. 

He drove quickly, asking siri the quickest route to Tennessee. Though South Carolina was beautiful, It already had too many lingering memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting more detail about darkiplier,and how he is a parasite. Or about the death of Matt and Ryan. But I'm planning more for this work.so let me know if I should work on a new chapter.


End file.
